


Pokemon Journeys All Around the World (AshxOC)

by puppuphk



Series: AshxHarmony [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppuphk/pseuds/puppuphk
Summary: Harmony and Ash finally have a chance to stay closer to one another when Professor Cerise offers them, and their new friend Goh a chance at being Pokemon Researchers, ones that travel all over the world discovering new things about Pokemon!
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Original Female Character(s)
Series: AshxHarmony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779421
Kudos: 11





	1. Harmony and Chu Meet!

It was a brand new day when a small little Pichu was born, however, when one usually would be greeted by its parents, this little one did not have that. It was all alone on Route 4 in the Galar region.

With the brand new Pichu had known nothing and was scared it raced off through the grass, getting more scared by the minute trying to find something it could cling onto  
With the brand new Pichu had known nothing and was scared it raced off through the grass, getting more scared by the minute trying to find something it could cling onto.

It was then that the Pichu spotted something else, a brown furry fox-like pokemon cowering away from a few Meowths whimpering about them not to hurt her. 

Feeling something the Pichu raced to help out, letting off quite a powerful thunderbolt towards the Meowth's, scaring them off  
Feeling something the Pichu raced to help out, letting off quite a powerful thunderbolt towards the Meowth's, scaring them off. However, only being a hatchling the Pichu couldn't handle all that power and promptly fainted.

The pokemon Pichu had saved, and Eevee looked down at the little pokemon and nudged it nervously only to figure out something was wrong with it and made quick work to get it on it's back. She'd take the little female Pichu to her nest area, and hope that she could find an Oran berry around there.

The next few days the two pokemon got to know each other and eventually were quite the pair. Pichu the brave little thing was always the one protecting the Eevee, and as the days went by the two got closer and closer, easily taking on trainers in a duo team, doing combos that no one in the Galar region had ever seen before.

It wasn't until Pichu finally had enough love and friendship from her best friend Eevee that she evolved into a Pikachu, and with that, the two were basically unstoppable.

It wasn't until a girl with hair the color of fall leaves came up to them with a brimming smile and a Squirtle by her side, Scorbunny on her shoulder that they looked on in confusion.

"Alright, Cinders! Blaster! This looks like a great spot to set up camp!" the girl cried out, being ten years old, and getting sponsored with her best mate to start the Pokemon League was the best feeling ever. Her team only had four pokemon to it, a Scorbunny named Cinders, a Squirtle named Blaster, a small Yamper, that was much smaller than the usual ones on this route, and a Chinchou fondly named BrightLight.

As the two pokemon watched Pikachu got too excited and rushed off to challenge the water types to a battle while Harmony was making curry on her own. The girl spotted the enthusiastic Pikachu with a grin watching Blaster interact with it. She had always wanted a Pikachu, but she'd have to see if it wanted to come with her.

Not wanting to scare the Pikachu she calmed and sat down a few feet away, keeping an eye on the food of course, but also trying to see if the Pikachu would trust her.

The Pikachu narrowed its eyes, it's cheeks spanking until Balster growled and stood in front of its trainer talking out to the Pikachu who tilted its head in confusion but nodded and stayed on the outskirts of her camp.

Once the curry was done the girl set aside another bowl for the Pikachu only to gasp when an Eevee came out from behind the female Pikachu making the girl grin and make another bowl.

"Here you go, don't worry it's just berries, I promise, there's plenty so if you want more let me know," she tells them backing away before going to take care of her pon pokemon.

*I like her.*The Eevee whispers to her best friend Pikachu, *Can we please go with her? She seems really strong and cares for her pokemon.*

The girl laughs when her pokemon jump on her giving her attention. "Cinders stop! I know it's the best curry ever!" she giggles.

*It's the best, it's amazing! I love it Harmony!* The rabbit pokemon coos out hugging its trainer and nuzzling into her shoulder and his trainer gives him all the affection he wanted.

*Don't you want that Pikachu? Because I do....*

The Pikachu thought for a while before nodding, moving to alter the trainer, Harmony, that the two wanted to go with her.

_____________

That was how the pokemon met her, Chu her right hand Pikachu sat firmly on her shoulder as they glanced out of the plane, with Bubbles, the Eevee who was now a beautiful Vaporeon shaking in her ball making Harmony grin. Spiky the Pichu snoring on her lap, the little one had hatched from Chu and Pikachu's egg when they were in Unova and the two Pikachu's had been reunited after being away for months had run off somewhere on Cynthia's estate only to come back with an egg.

Once the egg hatched Harmony and Ash cared for the baby Pichu, gasping in shock about its appearance with a spiky ear, hence the name, similar to the one they had met back in time with Arceus and the Jewel of Life.

It was weeks later when Harmony was having Ash watch the little Pichu that he got into trouble, finding an everstone and proceeding to swallow it making him sick until they rushed him to a Nurse Joy after Cilan couldn't figure out what was wrong w...  
It was weeks later when Harmony was having Ash watch the little Pichu that he got into trouble, finding an everstone and proceeding to swallow it making him sick until they rushed him to a Nurse Joy after Cilan couldn't figure out what was wrong with the little one. Nurse Joy reassured the two sixteen-year-old couple that everything would be fine, it would just never evolve and always be a Pichu.

"Almost there! Then we'll see Ash in the morning with whatever Professor Oak mentioned in our call last week, I can't wait to see him." Harmony says with a wide grin, having missed her boyfriend after being away once he had returned from Alola, only for her to have to go to Galar to start the season, the last one before a year hiatus as the World Championship would start up soon, meaning she was off the hook from being Leon's assistant *cough* babysitter *cough*.

Chu let out a happy cry about seeing her mate after a few months.

"But no more eggs missy, this little one is enough work, I don't want you two running off okay?" Harmony says sternly to her best friend who pouted but nodded nuzzling her human happily.

_____________

Upon arriving it was far too late to go see Ash as she got into the car with Professor Oak smiling.

"So, I'm super excited, I can't believe there's a new laboratory we get to see tomorrow!" Harmony says with a wide grin, earning a chuckle from the older professor. "I still can't believe you invited me to this,."

"After all the help you've done with other professors around the world, and with Ash praising you for everything you know I couldn't fathom why I shouldn't. Plus he's been in and out of my ranch asking if I had offered you to come to visit." Processor Oak tells her making her blush at the thought of her boyfriend praising her so much.

"Thank you again so much, Professor Oak, it really is amazing, Ash is the best," Harmony says softly, her hand moving to her neck where the promise ring sat on a chain, it was a ring with a Pokeball in the center surrounded by many crystals. Ash had a similar one around his own neck, but more masculine as he stated that was what he wanted. The two ironically gave it to each other on their third year anniversary back in Alola before the finals. For the league that Ash had won.

"I'm sure that young man will be glad to see you, or all our sake you keep him at least a bit better in line," Professor Oak mentioned, "I know Delia like that you are able to keep her boy safe, and that's what matters,"

"And I wear that like a badge of honor, I love his Mum, she's the sweetest, I still can't wait to give him my present, that trip to Galar, in a few weeks that is."

"And I'm sure he'll enjoy that, now why don't you get settled in, I know it was a long flight, tomorrow will be exciting that's for sure.

"Awesome! Thank you, Professor Oak!" Harmony says, grabbing her stuff with Pikachu letting out a happy cry to thank the older professor.

Their new Journey was just around the corner, and who knows what the journey will bring them, after all, there's a whole world to discover.

_________


	2. Legend? Go! Friends? Go!

"Ash Ketchum you are late!" Harmony cried out as her boyfriend rushed into Professor Oak’s yard where he was loading his car.

Ignoring her remarks Ash gave her a goofy grin and scooped her up spinning her around before leaning down to press his lips to hers. 

Breaking away from the kiss Harmony slips her arms loosely around his neck, "a kiss won't get you out of it, love! We were going to leave you if you were any later!" She teases at him.

"Sorry, Pikachu tried and I was just too asleep." He says to her sheepishly moving a bit to brush a bit of her hair out of her face, "but if you think I'd miss seeing you then you're crazy." He murmurs, "it's been a few weeks." He points out and she leans up to peck his lips again.

"I know, but the good news is the season is over and I don't have to do more work, the thing happening this year is way past what I have to do, so I'm free to stay here with you until at least next season, which won't be until after something I can't tell you about. But!" She says pulling away from her boyfriend with a smile, "That won't be a problem. Now come on Professor Oak wanted to talk with you." She says grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the Professor.

“Ah, Ash! I was wondering when you’d get here after all, Harmony was talking up a storm to get me to wait,” Professor Oak states making Harmony’s cheeks flush.

“Sorry, but I did want to talk to you about all those things, it was interesting and I wasn’t per say trying to stall, but I didn’t want you taking off without Ash.” Harmony explains.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Ash asks as Harmony leans against him a bit more.

“Actually a Protégé of mine just opened a brand new research facility in Vermillion City, Professor Oak explains.

“A new research lab?” Ash questions.

“Mmhmm, and I was hoping you and Harmony, of course, would accompany me to the opening ceremony!” he exclaims and Harmony grin.

“See, I told you it was worth the wait! Isn’t this amazing!” she says excitedly as Ash nearly bounces on his feet along with Pikachu.

“You will come won’t you?” Professor Oak asks Ash with a beaming grin.

Ash’s eyes sparkle and he nods vigorously, “Sure! You’ll come too right Pikachu?” he says to his partner. Who nods in agreement as well.

However, Ash’s mother seemed to think the question was to her as she called out, “I’d love to!” 

“Huh?” Ash says turning around to face his mother and Mimey, “Mom!?” he whines, “Not in front of Harmony.” 

Harmony giggles and kisses his cheek, “It’s okay, I love your Mother Ash, she’s amazing, Hi Delia!” 

“Hello again Harmony, it’s nice to see you back here in Kanto again, you enjoying it?”

“Oh yeah, I totally am! It’s a nice break after being all over the place for the last season of the League in Galar, especially since this coming season will be a bit different.” Harmony beams, super excited about the World Tournament that would be happening instead of the regular season.

“Oh Ashy, I came to deliver your lunch, but what a great idea! All those delicious sweet shops and boutiques in Vermillion City!” she says skipping towards Professor Oak’s car.

“Hold on…you’re not saying you’re coming with us?” Ash trails of and Harmony hums.

“Don’t worry Ash, it’ll be fine, I’m sure she means well, and it won’t stop us from being a couple, we just can’t be too into each other,” she teases tossing him a wink “especially not as ree as we were around Professor Kukui and Burnet, but that doesn’t mean we won’t have fun!” 

“Let’s get rolling!” Delia Ketchum cheered along with Mimey who had taken up the spot in the back.

Harmony grins, “C’mon love, it’ll be fine, I’ll sit next to you in the back, that way Pikachu and Chu and Spiky can sit with us,” she says the Pichu and two Pikachu’scheering happily. 

“Fine...wanna share food?” he says and Harmony grins, “Of course! I’ve got some super sweet things to share anyway!” she says tugging him to the car where they got on the road as soon as Oak was able to drive off.

________

On their way there bothAsh and Harmony were peeking out the side of the car pointing out each and eerie pokemon they saw.

“Oh look! Diglet!” Harmony cries out to her boyfriend who gasps with awe in his eyes as if he had never seen them before.

“Harmony looK! There’s some Butterfree’s!” Ash responds, making her look at them in awe as well.

Professor Oak laughs from the driver seat, “You two never cease to amaze me with the love you have for all pokemon,” he admits, “Is it still your goal to be a pokemon master Ash? And pokemon researcher Harmony?”

“Oh yes! I’m going to be a pokemon with my buddy!” he says, lifting Pikachu up into his arm while Spiky the Pichu pouted and moved to be in Ash’s arms as well.

“Of course! I’ve been helping Professor Magnolia as much as I can, I can’t wait to meet this new Processor and talk with them about everything,” Harmony says with wide eyes hugging Chu close to her.

_____________-

Upon arriving in front of the research lab Harmony and Ash ump out in excitement, “I’ll go ahead and park the car, you two go on ahead,” Professor Oak tells the two older teens, making them grin and nod, “Alright Professor!”

“Bye! See you in a bit!” Harmony calls out before turning to Ash, “Race you to the top love?” she teases, winking at him and blowing a kiss before darting away, Spiky the Pichu clinging to her shoulder and Chu racing after her.

Ash blinks a bit before gasping, “Hey wait up! That’s not fair you got a head start!”

Passing a Yamper which hadn’t phased Harmony was easy, however, her boyfriend thought otherwise, “Oh wow! A pokemon I’ve never seen before!” he coos out stars in his eyes.

“Wait no Ash don’t pick it up!” Harmony tries to warn her boyfriend to not pick the sparking corgi-pokemon but it was too late. 

Ash had picked the Yamper up and nuzzled it only to be shocked with the electricity making Harmony gasp.

“Ash! Are you okay?” she cries out to her boyfriend, “That wasn’t nice Yamper.” she says sternly to the puppy pokemon, “I get you’re protective but we were invited here.”

“Hello Yamper I’m home...oh!” a girl comes walking up the stairs noticing Ash on the ground and someone else scolding her Yamper.

“Oh, hi, ignore my idiot boyfriend he doesn’t know anything about Yampers,” Harmony says sheepishly but the girl just got a nervous look on her face and slowly inched away as if embarrassed about the event she had come across.

It was then that Professor Oak came back after parking the car, “Uh Ash if you don’t get a move on you’ll miss the opening ceremony!” he points out making Harmony sigh as that perked Ash back up.

“Right! Let’s go Harmony!” he says grabbing his girlfriend’s hand and tugging her up the stairs making her gasp and laugh.

___________________

However, once they got there, it was hard to see the two older teens were still just a tad bit too short to see over the aging adults and Harmony huffed, “Let me get on your shoulders! That way I can see! She states making Ash shake his head.

“But then I won’t be able to see!” he points out making her frown.

“Right...uh hey here’s a spot!” she says tugging her boyfriend closer to her so they were pressed against each other getting a small spot to see where the other person was at the top with Professor Oak.

“Thank you for coming, I am Professor Cerise, owner of Cerise Laboratory. I especially thank those that traveled a great distance to be here today, thank you.” Professor Cerise says bowing, making Harmony grin at how nice he was. “Now, let’s move onto the subject of Pokemon,” he says snapping his fingers and a light appears showing off a screen.

“As you’re already aware, our planet plays host to this mysterious life-force, in the forest, the sky and the sea. No matter where you go in this world you will undoubtedly find them. And so as Pokemon and humans live together in our world they bond with each other in many ways. We at the Cerise Laboratory are dedicated to uncovering the mysteries of pokemon in every region. Investigating, analyzing, digging deep, and expanding our knowledge because to know pokemon is to know the world! And that is the very key to making it a better world for each and every one of us.” Professor Cerise explains and everyone starts clapping.

“Wow, what a speech, that was so inspiring.” Harmony says with wide eyes, “He’s amazing, and totally who I want to look up to and become someday, well I mean you know like on a research-level like his..” Harmony explains to Ash who grins and nods.

It was then that Professor Cerise got some kind of message on his phone resulting in the screen that had been showing off through his speech a red exclamation mark.

“Huh? Let’s see,” he says waving his hand as another screen appears and he was able to type into it. “The atmospheric circulation, the temperature, humidity altitude…” he goes on before turning around with a wide grin, “This may not be the most accurate forecast, but in about twenty minutes an extremely rare pokemon might just appear over Vermillion Port!” he exclaims.

“A rare pokemon?” Assh gaps looking at Harmony with a grin on his face.

“Oh no….you want to go find it, really Ash Ketchum?” Harmony asks her boyfriend knowing the answer already and would be by his side.

“Of course I do!” he responds, making her giggle.

“That’s the Ash I know, but I worry we’ll get into trouble,” 

“No need to worry, as Dawn always said.” Ash points out.

“But when that happens we always worry the most!” she points out making him shrug.

Ash Professor Oak was looking into what Professor Cerise had said Ash and Harmony raised their hand excitedly.

“Professor!” they call out.

“We’re going to go check it out!” Harmony says.

“Okay?” Ash asks before grabbing Harmony’s hand and dragging off with her with a laugh.

___________

As the couple ran through the city with grins on their faces Ash looked behind them, “We’re the first ones!” he says excitedly.

However, as he did this Harmony had slowed down taking notice of Snorlax in the way, “Wait Ash stop!” she cried out but was too late as he crashed into her which made them both crash into the sleeping Snorlax.

“Snorlax! GIve me a break!” Ash cries out making Harmony laugh.

“We’ll just climb over the fence, see?” she says pushing herself up onto the brick fence carefully maneuvering around the Snorlax with Ash watching her before copying her. “See? Not so hard, think outside the box!”

__________

After finally making it to the Port Harmony and Ash grin fixing their hats a bit, “There you are!” Ash says excitedly to Lugia which Harmony was trying not to coo over the beautiful water and flying type.

“Alright Lugia, Let’s have a battle!” Harmony and Ash call out together, their hands locked together while Chu and Pikachu get into position, their cheeks sparking. 

“Pikachu!” 

“Chu!”

“Use thunderbolt!” The couple calls out together, their Piakchu’s jumping and bouncing as they fire off a dual thunderbolt attack.

Although the attack hit, Lugia was easily able to break its hold and fired off a move at the two Pikachu’s throwing them up in the air only for Ash and Harmony to swoop in and catch their pokemon.

Lugia made a move to fly off which caused Harmony and Ash to call out to it, “Hey wait!”

The two older teens rush off after the legendary pokemon going up a cliff, “Harmony do you trust me?” Ash calls out to his girlfriend.

“With my life Ash Ketchum!” Harmony hollars.

“Then jump!” he says and Harmony takes the leap of faith with Ash grabbing and tugging herself up onto Lugia and moving to help Ash get up only to spot another boy on Lugia as well who gasps.

“What are you doing here!?” Both the boy and Ash cry out as Lugia does some spins which Harmony winces a bit before moving to help tug both Ash and the other younger teen onto the back of Lugia patting its neck once they are situated. 

Ash gasps for breath as he regains it before looking at Lugia who was glancing at him as well as keeping an eye on Harmony who was gently rubbing its neck. “It’s beautiful up here,” she whispers with a small smile.

“Awesome! I’m riding on top of Lugia right now!” The younger teen calls out his excitement getting the best of him as he inspects Lugia, opening his phone to record what he was seeing. “Woah, so that’s how it’s back fins move, wow it’s a lot rougher than I thought,” he says petting and rubbing Lugia’s back.

“Check it out! It feels so warm!” Ash calls out hugging the back fin as it moves up and down making Harmony giggle at her boyfriend's antics. 

“It has to be, it’s freezing under the water and up in the air.” she points out.

“After all it is Lugia, and that’s exactly how it should be!” Ash points out as Harmony turns toward him kissing his cheek.

“And it’s great to see it from up here, I’m glad we did this. It’s so much fun!” she says glancing at the younger teen to introduce herself but instead Lugia cried out and did a stiff accent making her gasp and grab hold of one of the finds along with Ash and the other young teen.

It slowly evened out and the humans gasped.

“Fearow!” Ash says his eyes sparkling again.

“For them to be flying up just as high as Lugia, they must have amazing flying power!” the teen calls out his phone still recording everything.

It was then that Lugia decided to take a steep nose-dive, the three humans crying out and holding on for dear life.

Lugia unleashes a hydro pump softening the blow for the humans as it dives underwater.

As they nearly entered the water both Harmony and Ash gasped as they heard a voice in their heads warning them as they gasped and held their breath along with the young teen next to them.

Here we go, hold your breath chosen one and princess.

Lugia shows them the things underwater for a little bit before flying back up when the humans and electric types were running out of air.

The trio pant and take in the fresh air, “Whew that was close,” the young teen pants out.

“You know that wasn’t that close, that was more awesome than close!” Harmony says with wide eyes and a grin on her face, “Too see all those water pokemon in their element and not like in a tank or something was oh so incredible!”

“It was awesome! Awesome to meet so many pokemon!” Ash calls out grinning at their new friend.

The young teen starts to laugh, “You two are pretty funny you know? “

“Yeah, you think so?” Ash asks.

“Yup! I accept you two!” the teen responds.

“Accept us, accept us for what?” Harmony says furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“I accept you two be my friends!” he responds.

“What are you talking about?” Ash asks.

“I’m Goh from Vermillion City,” the newly introduced Goh explains making Harmony grin.

“Well then, I’m HarmonyFrom Postwick in the Galar region. This is Spiky and Chu, my Pichu and Pikachu.” Harmony tells him with a grin.

“And I’m Ash, from Pallet town, this is my best bud Pikachu, '' Ash explains and the trio shake hands.

“Nice to meet you!” the call-out at the same time.

Lugia then takes yet again another nose dive making the three gasp and cling onto it. Showing them the land before doing a spin to get them off its back and land on Vileplumes bouncing onto the group with an oof.

“Ouch...that could have been a softer landing.” Harmony mumbles

“What are you talking about you landed on me, I am soft!” Ash cries out to his girlfriend.

“I guess so, but you said it not me,” She teases, opening her eyes to look down at her boyfriend which she was indeed on top of. “You know I kinda like this position.” she teases, earning a rightful blush on Ash’s cheeks until Goh cleared his throat and she rolled off him, “Thanks a lot you ruined the nice moment, oh well,” she says with a sigh.

“Are you two okay?” Goh asks, making Ash’s blush darken before Lugia flaps at them, turning the three teens' attention to it before it gives them a goodbye call.

“Thank you so much, Lugia! Take care!” HarmonyAsh and Goh call out to it together

“And there it goes…” Goh says almost sadly.

“I doubt we won’t see it again, with our luck we’ll see Lugia again some other time, “Harmony points out leaning back before falling onto the grass next to Ash.

“Pokemon are the coolest huh?” Ash points out earning a hum and nod from Harmony.

“Way cooler than us humans that’s for sure.” 

“Yeah, Lugia really brought that feeling home for me. Feeling that there’s a lot of world out there.” Goh tells Ash and Harmony, “You know what? You can go wherever you want if you’ve got the desire and you can meet any pokemon you want to too!” 

Harmony and Ash sit up grinning, “That’s for sure, I’ve gone to countless regions and always love meeting new pokemon, it’s the best feeling in the world!”

“You sure can!” Ash says passionately, “No doubt about it!” he calls out as Pikachu and Spiky jump on his shoulder with a happy chirp.

Goh stares at the two trainers blinking a few times before he starts laughing wich sets Harmony and Ash off into laughter as well.

“Come on Ash, Harmony, I think it’s time we got back,” Goh says, standing up as Ash gets up as well before offering a hand to his girlfriend who happily takes it with a small peck on the lips once he pulls her up.

“Yeah, we really should head back…” Harmony trails off glancing around.

“But that’s the problem! Which way is back!” Ash and Goh cry out making Harmony scoff.

“You two were not paying attention, so either you walk, or we take Hatterene to teleport us. What will it be my love?” she asks Ash who pales a bit but grins.

“Hatterene of course, that makes it easier!” he says, making her nod.

“Right, Goh have you ever used a teleport from a pokemon? Because if not I have to be sure you’ll be okay, people tend to get sick on their first ride so to speak,”

“Yeah, I’ve not...you sure it'll be safe.

Harmony gives him a deadpan look, “It’s either that or walk ten-ish miles back to the city.” she points out making him chuckle nervously as she tossed her Pokeball into the air letting her fairy-psychic type out.

“Hatterene I need you to take us to the edge of Vermillion City please!” she says and the three teens were surrounded by a light before making it back.

____________-

“I’m sorry Goh!” Harmony cries out moving to hand him a water bottle, “I thought you’d be fine with how you handled Lugia! I didn’t think you’d throw up!” she says her pokemon huffing as she moved away from the teen who had gotten sick through the transport.

“I’ll be fine! Let’s go back to the lab though…” he says making her sigh in relief.

“First time tends to be that way, maybe next time won’t be so bad…” 

Dramatic as the tow males were as they walked through the city to the other side to get back to the lab they collapsed at the front door.

“We’re back, finally!” Ash cries out sounding exhausted, causing his girlfriend to roll her eyes.

“It wasn’t that long of a walk Ash, Goh, you two are being ridiculous,” she points out as Yamper rushes out to greet the electric types.

The girl from that morning peeks out and glares at Goh, “You’re late,” she points out.

“You’re not going to believe what happened! It’s the story of our faithful encounter! You’ll neer guess! I met Lugia!” Goh says excitedly.

The girl seems unimpressed, “Is that so? But this is more important,” she responds handing Goh a stack of papers. “Here, your homework printouts.” 

“Right...yeah okay. Not that I asked for them in the first place,” Goh says sourly. 

“Huh!?” the girl says getting upset which caused Goh to squeak.

“Oh, that reminds me, where’s Professor Cerise?”Goh asks the girl trying to wiggle out away from her anger.

“Oh, dad’s inside with Professor Oak and,” she starts to say but Goh stopped her.

“WHAT? You mean Professor Oak’s here as well? Yeah! Professor!” Goh cries out getting a burst of energy making Harmony laugh.

“Is he always like this?” she asks moving to help Ash up from the ground.

The girl groans “You would not believe it..”

“Your dad is Professor Cerise?” Harmony and Ash ask, making the girl sigh as she leads them inside, Yamper barking unhappily at Ash. 

_____________

Inside Goh, Ahs and Harmony surround the computer pop up with Professor Cerise and Professor Oak.

“I’ve never seen such close-ups before,” Professor Cerise says as he watched the playback of Goh’s video footage he shot from his phone.

“It really was amazing seeing Lugia up close,” Harmony says with a grin, “It was really sweet with us.” she murmurs.

“Lugia’s back fins while in flight, and as clear as day!” Professor Cerise says excitedly.

“Well, you haven’t seen anything yet!” Goh says proudly as the camera shifts to when they were underwater.

“Wait, is this underwater?” Professor Cerise says with a gasp, “This is incredible.”

“And how was your experience Ash? Harmony” Professor Oak asks the two older teens who turn to him

“It was incredible, we got to see so many pokemon in their natural element as I said, I think Lugia was way too familiar with us, sweet on us if you will.” Harmony explains.

“You know? For a little while, we actually became friends with Lugia!” Ash says excitedly, grabbing hold of Harmony’s hand, squeezing it.

“Became friends?” Goh asks, confused.

“Where did you get the impression you were friends?” Professor Cerise says and Ash and Harmony turn around.

“Well, that’s easy! When our eyes met Lugia of course!” Harmony responds. Ash nodding in agreement.

“When that happened, I got this chill!” he explains.

“What do you mean chill? It’s just your imagination.” Goh responds.

“No, you’re wrong about that. Err. I’m not sure how to explain it…” Ash says frowning.

“It’s like when you get a shock or shiver when something big is about to happen, or it’s that feeling that you get when you know you aced a test or are about to win a battle.” Harmony explains.

“Well, there was that time when Lugia let out that huge hydro pump to slow down our descent before we hit the water,” Goh says intrigued.

“Oh that’s when I heard its voice,” Harmony responds nonchalantly.

“Yeah! I heard that voice too! It said ‘Here we go!” Ash says but he gave Harmony a look of something else making her nod knowing he heard the other bit too.

“You heard a voice!?”

“Ash, Harmony! That’s amazing!” Professor Cerise says grabbing the two by their shoulders making them freeze. 

“It is? But most legendaries tend to have that inner voice they use….” Harmony says softly, “It’s because their deities or something, the original one mentioned, or well it’s in the stories.” Harmony says catching herself, the last thing she wanted was to mention her dad and that whole mess with the time-traveling Jewel of Life bit.

Professor gives her an odd look before clearing his throat. “Let me say this. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you’ve done. It’s because of you three that I’ve learned things about Lugia that no one ever known!”

The trio start to laugh grinning to themselves.

“And so I have a request for you three, will you do the honor of becoming researchers at my laboratory?”

Harmony’s eyes widen as she gasps, this what she had always wanted to do, and for it to be this close she was easily going to say yes, but as she glanced at Ash she hoped he would too.

“You’ll get to meet the many kinds of pokemon in this world. Sharing ideas, communicating, and so much more! You’ll be deepening our understanding of Pokemon All of us as a team!”

“I’ve been waiting to hear those words. It’s reality! It’s my future and I can hold it in the palm of my hands!” Goh starts to say only for Ash to push him out of the way raising his hand.

“Professor Cerise! Me! I’ll do it!” Ash says enthusiastically.

“I’ll do it too, but I will end up having to leave in a few weeks, I have stuff, to do with the League back in Galar, Arceus forbid if I don’t go back and lead Leon everywhere, he’ll get lost and miss out of what’s going on,” she says with a sigh.

“Great then the three of you will agree with my proposal!” Processor Cerise says happily throwing his arms up in the air.

“Yeah, but I'll help you out more than Ash will!” Goh says, pushing Ash a bit.

“Oh no, you won't! I will!” Ash cries out making Harmony groan at the newly found competition.

“Oh, can it, you two! If anything we’ll all put in the same effort!” she cries out pushing her way between the older teen and younger teen.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright dare” Delia speaks up to Ash making him frown, “It’ll be a huge commute from here to Pallet Town you know?” she points out making Aash sink a bit. 

“Aww man…” he mutters, making Harmony nudge him.

“There’s always Hatterene’s teleport daily?” she tries to brighten him up.

“I think I have a solution tho that,” Professor Cerise says with a grin.

______________

Professor Cerise walks them to a door opening it, it showcases a dorm room making the three teens gasp. 

“Woah!” 

“So cool!” Harmony says with a grin.

“And Harmony, there’s another room attacked if you so please to have your own, since you girls tend to need more space.” Professor Cerise says pushing another door open that was on the other side of the bathroom making her gasp.

“That’s awesome, it helps I need to get away from the guys at times.” she points out making Ash pout.

“But I like you sleeping next to me,” he whined and she patted his cheek.

“I do too, you keep nightmares away for me. And who says I won’t sneak in to cuddle?” she points out, “Or the other way around,” she whispers kissing his cheek.

“Ha! I call the top bunk!” Goh says taking Ash’s distraction from Harmony as a chance to claim the top bunk.

“Hey wait no! I wanted the top bunk!” Ash cries out.

“Then I guess I won’t be snuggling you at night.” Harmony whispers to him, “Can’t get up those in the dark.” she points out making Ash gasp his eyes widening at his girlfriends’ remark shaking his head.

“You know what, go ahead and have the top bunk, Goh!” Ash says, “Even though I’m older and taller and deserve it more.” he huffs out making Harmony giggle hugging his waist.

Delia sighs and leans down towards Mimey, “Mimey can you look after them for me? That way I won’t worry as much.” she says to the Mr.Mime who nods and strikes a pose.

____________________

“See you later mom!” Ash calls out as Delia and Professor Oak were out front. 

“Thank you for bringing us here Professor Oak, it means a lot, I’ll gather my things tomorrow then? Haterene can come over and grab more stuff for Ash as well Delia,” she responds with a grin.

“Alright Harmony, I’ll have all or most of Ash’s things packed and ready to go, take care of my boy won’t you? And Ash I want you to eat everything on your plate, even your vegetable, and don’t orget to brush your teeth, and...”

“Of course!” Harmony responds with a grin, leaning into her boyfriend's arms as they tighten around her.

“Mooom stop it you’re embarrassing me!” he whines making Harmony kiss his cheek.

“Stop it, love, you’re fine, deal with it, you’re mum is the best.” 

“And Goh? Please be a good friend to Ash and Harmony won’t you?” she asks, making the couple blush.

“You can count on me!” Goh states with a grin.

“Mom, Can you please stop?” Ash cries out his cheeks reddening further.

“Then I’ll be back soon!” Professor Oak states.

“You’re always welcome Professor Oak,” Professor Cerise states.

They drive off and the girl from before, one that Harmony still hadn’t gotten the name of comes out from the lab.

“Dad? Ready?” the girl asks and the Professor gets a bit frazzled

“Right, sorry, sorry! Can you wait just a bit longer?” Professor Cerise asks turning to Harmony, Ash, and Goh. “There’s just one final thing that I almost forgot about.” 

“Huh?” the three wonder.

______________

Back inside Professor Cerise lets out a Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. 

Harmony immediately swooped down and lifted the Squirtle up into her arms. “Oh my dear you little thing, oh I remember when Blaster was this small….oh I miss him, I’ll get him here soon, he’s in Galar right now helping my Mum with the farm.” She coos the little water type cooing at her hugging her.

“Goh’s making his trainer debut, and I haven’t given him a partner pokemon yet,” Professor Cerise explains while Ash and Harmony play with the three starters joyfully.”So who will it be?” 

“Let’s see….I think I’m going to choose, Mew!” he declares, causing Harmony to glance up at him.

“Mew? But Mew is mythical, plus Mew could be anything, with transform, even then you'd have to catch Mew but you couldn't without pokemon to battle it. Unless of course you already befriended one and it’s willing to be caught, er..sorry I was rambling. But Mew?”

Goh scoffs, “I already decided that Mew will be the one I get, even if it’s hard I’ll get it!” 

“What!?” Ash cries out from holding Bulbasaur and the Charmander with a pout.

Goh rushes up to where Professor Cerise’s computer is and pulls up a picture of a blurry pink blob, one could be Mew.

“It’s my future and I am holding it in the palm of my hands!” Goh declares.

“You’re kinda strange, aren’t you Goh?” Ash points out.

“Not as strange as you and Harmony are Ash,” Goh remarks jokingly.

“Ha, that means me and Harmony win!” Ash says triumphantly.

“Hey-wait no!” Goh responds.”I take it back I am stranger!” he states as the two get back into arguing.

“I guess our Journey starts today!” Harmony says breaking the two teens up from their fight. 

“You’re right! It’s a big world and this is where our journey begins!” Ash says in awe wrapping his arm around his girlfriend before picking her up and twirling her around.

Harmony laughs as she wraps her arms around his neck giggling, “Put me down you oaf!” she cries out as he does so her head hides in his neck, “I love you so much, and I’m glad we get to do this together!” 

“And I love you too,” he whispers, this is going to be so much fun!”


	3. Ivysaur's Mysterious Tower!

Later the same night that the trio were in bed, Harmony snuck out of her side room and moved into Ash’s bed scooting under the covers and snuggling against him.

“Hm? Harmony?” Ash mumbles sleepily.

“Shh, go back to sleep, I wanted cuddles and couldn’t fall asleep,” Harmony whispers nuzzling into his chest as his arms snaked around her.

“Mmm ‘kay,” Ash mutters sleepily, his eyes closing once more as a smile graced his face while tugging her closer to him. 

“Love you Ash Ketchum,” Harmony says softly, her eyes finally drooping as she was able to fall asleep in her boyfriend's arms.

______________

The next Morning Harmony got up early and wiggled free getting dressed in her capri pants, and a nice fitted tank top placing her hair up in a high ponytail before setting her Pokeball hat on her head, one that matched Ash’s red one only a different lighter more pink tone than his.

“Ready! Good morning Mimey!” Harmony coos towards Mr.Mime as it mimed a vacuum grinning at her.

She heard the alarm go off towards the two teens' room, though they did not get up. “Huh, that’s annoying, Ash used to always be the first one up, best we go wake them, coming Mr. Mime? Chu?” she asks her Pikachu nodding, jumping on her trainer's shoulder with a grin.

“Ash c’mon you need to get up!” Harmony calls out to her sleeping boyfriend, “You as well Goh! Don’t want to be late so to speak!” she says Pikachu and Spiky both murmuring unhappily about being woken up. 

As the two teens refused to get up Mr. Mime moved his vacuum over Ash and Goh’s sheets pulling them into the invisible accum making them fall out of bed with a loud thud.

“Harmony? Mr. Mime?” Ash asks sleepily, glancing up at his girlfriend who had her arms crossed over her chest astern looks on her face. 

“Up now, or you’ll miss breakfast,” she points out scooping Spiky up from the pile and carrying the small Pichu off to get him his breakfast as well.

_________

Once the two teens were dressed and in the kitchen area they looked at the food in awe, “Is it all you can eat?” Ash asks, causing Harmony to stifle her laugh.

“Of course Ash, but don’t eat all of it you know, save some for the rest of us!” she teases PSpiky looking up from his bowl of pokemon food and berry mix nodding.

As they all got food Harmony sat across from Ash, their feet playfully kicking and nudging one another, as they flirted with each other. Goh however was looking at his phone in wonder over something.

It wasn’t until Professor Cerise came in along with Chloe, his daughter, and the girl from the day before, along with her Yamper who was barking at the males.

“Professor Cerise!” Goh calls out.

“Good morning!” Professor Cerise says waving at the trio.

“Good morning Professor Cerise!” Harmony and Ash call out with a wide grin.

“Oh, good morning Chloe!” Goh calls out to the other younger teen his age.

“Goodmorning!” 

“Did you sleep well?” Professor Cerise asks the group.

“Like a log!” Ash replies though he gives Harmony a wink remembering briefly she had joined him so it made the sleep even better.

“Yeah it was great, the beds are really comfy,” Harmony says softly though her cheeks were tinted pink as she caught Ash’s wink at her.

”And all of this food, this place is the best!” Goh responds with a wide grin., “Ash has been chowing down since we got up,” he responds smirking at Ash.

“And if I’d like to point out, you have been as well Goh, what is this, plate number three or four?” Harmony teases, standing up for Ash, “You two are just Tepigs obviously disguised as humans,” 

“Hahahaha guess so…” Goh says as he and Ash both start laughing.

“Yamper, I’m leaving your food and water here!” Chloe calls out to her pokemon setting the food down and grabbing snacks from the fridge. “See you later!” she calls out to the four in the room.

“Right you take care,” Cerise says to his daughter.

“You could sit and eat with us, you know that right?” Goh says to Chloe who shakes her head.

“I’ve already eaten, besides I’ll be late for school,” Chloe points out, putting her bag on her shoulders and walking out the door.

“See you later,” Cerise says to the trio who shrug and quickly finish their food.

“I’ll go with you!” Goh cries out rushing after the Professor.

“Me too!” Ash cries out trying to shove food in his mouth only for Harmony to glare at him making him laugh nervously. “I uh...I wasn’t going to stuff my mouth, I’m just going to save these for later...yeah.”

“Uh-huh, sure you were my love, come on, don’t make yourself choke..” she says grabbing his hand after he put the food in a bag into his pocket and tugged him in the direction the Professor and Goh went.

_________________

“I'm so sorry!” A voice calls out before a young adult comes barreling into the lab panting and placing his hands on his knees.

“My bus got caught…” the man pants out, “In a huge traffic jam,” he explains.

“I guess I haven’t had the chance to formally introduce you all have I?” Professor Cerise states to the trio of teens.

“Better late than never,” Harmony points out with a grin moving to shake the assistants' hand, “I’m Harmony Sword.”

“I’m Ren,” Ren greets, shaking Harmony’s hand.

“This is Ash and Goh since they refuse to speak up,” Harmony says, nudging her boyfriend who jumps and moves to shake Ren’s hand.

“And I have one more assistant, her name is…” 

‘Chrysa,” Chrysa explains turning away from her computer to look at the teens before going back to it, “It looks like the cause of that traffic jam is already on the news,” she explains typing rather fast on her computer keyboard pulling up the information.

“Ivysaur!” Harmony and Ash cry out with sparkles in their eyes as they look to the screen where countless Ivysaur seemed to be crossing all over the place to get somewhere.

“You mean there’s been a mass outbreak of Ivysaur?” Goh says making Harmony furrowed her brows.

“You make it sound like they’re causing trouble Goh, clearly their migrating somewhere, or going somewhere to meet with one another, it could be something like an evolution area, or even perhaps a mating season to find mates,” Harmony theorizes.

“They’re often first partners to Kanot trainers, “Cerise points out as well, “But they still hold a lot of mystery.” 

“Let’s go check it out!” Ash says excitedly, making Harmony nod.

“Yeah, we really should! Can we go do that Professor?” she asks.

“This will be a great first job or the Research Trio!” Goh says making Harmony grin.

“You know that is a catchy title for us, the Research Trio!” she calls out nodding but turns to look at Cerise hoping he’d agree.

“You’re totally right Goh! Ready to rock Pikachu?” Ash asks his partner who calls out in excitement.

“Oh, Ash, Harmony, by the way, do you happen to have your own smartphone?” 

“Yeah, it’s right here, Harmony got it for me a bit ago since I went to Alola,” Ash says pulling out his phone, while Harmony’s Rotom Phone slips out of her back pocket.

Bzzt Here to help if you need anything Professor Cerise! 

Harmony’s Rotom calls out excitedly flying around to check everything out, “Rotom calm down, oh no, don’t do that. Why does it always do this when we meet new people,” Harmony cries out racing after her Rotom phone while Cerise got Ash and Goh’s own Rotom phones set up as well.

“Look we match now Ash!” Harmony cries out happily as the three Rotoms giggle out greeting each other by sending messages. “Okay cut it out you three, that’s no fun if you keep teasing us!” Harmony cries out seeing the messages they were sending each other.

“It’s a Pokedex too right Professor?” Ash asks glancing up, “Harmony’s is like that,” 

“Yes that’s right Ash, it also will serve as your Pokedex, ID, and all that in great detail in one,” Cerise explains making the two teens grin at their phones. 

“Thanks so much! No time to waste, let’s go Harmony, Goh!” Ash says grabbing Harmony’s hand and dragging her off out the door with Goh hot on their heels.

________________

“This is really weird...I know it should be around here somewhere…” Goh says glancing at his phone, making Harmony groan.

“Why do I get stuck with people who don’t understand directions, Goh you have the map wrong,” she says swiping her finger along it to reorient it, see, it’s right up ahead,” she points out.

Just as she did Officer Jenny’s voice trails up ahead of the trio along with her whistling on her whistle, “Please wait a bit longer,” 

“That way!” Ash and Harmony call out tugging Goh along with them.

“Officer Jenny!” Ash calls out happily.  
“Is there a problem officer?” Goh asks.

“Right before your eyes,” She says, stepping aside as a trail of Iysaur’s walk across the road.

“Woah!” The trio gasp out.

“They’re Ivysaur!” Ash says with wide eyes.

“Yeah, wonder why they are going this way though,” Harmony points out as Goh aims his phone at them.

Ivysaur, the seed pokemon. Grass and poison type. The stronger the sunlight it absorbs the stronger this pokemon becomes and the larger it’s flower bud grows.

“So that might mean they are looking for a good place to get that sunlight,” Harmony points out to Goh who looked to be thinking. 

“Oh, while you’re here, I’m not sure if this is connected to the Ivysaaur, but look,” Officer Jenny says showing her tablet which had the picture of Team Rocket on it making Ash and Harmony gasp.

“Team Rocket!?”

“‘Ve read about them on the net, I heard they go around stealing other people's pokemon. But a talking Meowth’s gotta be a joke, I mean c’mon right?” he says, making Harmony and Ash give each other a look before sighing.

“Yeah..whatever” Harmony mutters.

“I guess that would be my first thought as well,” Ash says sheepishly.

“There have been sightings in the immediate area, so we’re keeping an eye out, please be careful out there.”

“Yes Ma'am!” the trio called out with a grin however, Harmony had a gut feeling they would be meeting Team Rocket again soon, but that was just a feeling she had. 

Nearby, the crashing sound of an Ivysaur attacking a wall attracts Pikachu and Chu’s attention, Spiky was sound asleep in Harmony’s backpack.

“What’s going on?” Ash calls out before taking notice of the Ivysaur a frown on his lips.

“Looks to me it's determined to go forward but can’t,” Goh points out.

“Well let’s go give it a hand,” Ash says,, taking a step forward only for Goh to stop him.

“No, stop it,” Goh says grabbing Ash’s arm.

“And why can’t we go help it, Goh?” Harmony says her accent thickening and her eyes narrowing, “There’s nothing wrong with helping a pokemon in need.” she states.

“We’re here to investigate why all the Ivysaur have suddenly appeared, right? If you go butting in like that we’re never going to find out why,” he states.

“But what’s the harm in helping it out a little bit?” Ash asks.

“You can’t go around trying to fix everything and anything!” Goh yells in Ash’s face, “You’ll end up keeping a pokemon from learning to help itself!” 

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Ash yells back.

“If someone’s always saving it, it won’t learn to live on its own!”

“Alright Ivysaur let’s get you up, how does that sound,” Harmony says approaching it, ignoring the two fightings. “How about we figure out a better way than hitting the wall so much, maybe we can Figure out how to climb it?” she says gently moving a bit closer while it watched her wearily. “Do you know vine whip? Maybe that can help you get over,” she suggests making it think as little vines pop out as it scans the area. Grinning it grabs hold of one of the fire escapes and pulls itself up.

“Would you two quit arguing, problem solved, not meddling as you keep pointing out Goh, but helping it think more about what it can do to help itself.” she states with a small glare, “You’re both doing a terrible job right now, and you’re lucky Ivysaur didn’t attack us because of how loud you were, now are you two coming or not?” she states moving to climb up the wall with ease before standing on it glaring at the two teens, one of them being her boyfriend who was blushing at being called out by her.

As they got on the wall that Harmony was standing on Ash looked confused at the tower thing being built up ahead. 

“Rotom what’s that?” Ash asks, pulling his phone out to see.

Bzzt That would be a pokemon Gym currently under construction! 

It was then that Ivysaur moved its vines to a new spot making Harmony grin.

“Wooo Parkour!” she calls out getting a boost and jumping after the Ivysaur.

“Harmony, wait, be careful!” Ahs calls out, “Oh why does she always do this?” he bemoans.

“Hurry up you two or you’ll miss out what’s going on!” she called out a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

“Something sure smells sweet,” Ash says with a sigh of contentedness, “Almost like Harmony’s lotion she uses..” he murmurs his cheeks flushing a bit.

Harmony jumps down next to the Ivysaur with a wide grin before turning to the two males, “Hurry up! Ivysaurs emitting a Sweet scent! It might be close to evolving, that might be why they’re migrating! See one of my theories was correct!” she beams as Ash moves to grab her hand following after her.. Goh not too far behind.

____________

As they followed the one Ivysaur they came across a whole bunch more.

“Woah! They’re gathering in huge numbers over there!” Ash points out making Harmony turn to look and nod, “If they are evolving wouldn’t it be better in a group then? Rather than alone.” She points out to him. “And look at those little Bulbasaurs! They’re so cute,” she coos out, hearts in her eyes over the small pokemon

“Hey Rotom, any info on this location?” Goh asks.

Bzzt Here’s a photo taken at the start of construction! 

“Huh, Machop worked on it!” Goh says with a smile as Ash and Harmony walk over to him.

Prior to the construction, this was a sunny field of grass where wild Bulbasaur and Ivysaur among others loved to come to soak up the sun

“Yeah?” Ash asks with a wide grin but Goh didn’t look impressed.

____________

“The Ivysaur and Bulbasaur look so sad,” Ash says softly.

“Wha- you can tell that?” Goh asks bewildered.

“Well, of course, it’s written all over their faces Goh, can’t you see it? The Ivysaur’s leaves are drooping out of their sadness, and the Bulbasaur's eyes are drooping a bit making them look sad.” Harmony explains confused, had he never really seen different emotions of other pokemon before?

The two male teens gasp at each other and quickly turn away from each other, their argument still standing strong. 

Harmony sighs as The Ivysaur and Bulbasaur use their vine whips to start getting up with her quickly climbing as well. 

“I hope we don’t get into trouble, this is private property…” she murmurs.“Hurry up you Slowbros!” Harmony calls up from a few floors below Ash and Goh. If you two would quit fighting with each other you’d get here quicker!” she calls out with a huff.

Ash gasps “Hey wait you’re not going to help me up!” he cries out.

“No way you’re being a bloody idiot with our new friend and I won’t let you leave him behind, you'll catch up love!” 

________________

After making it to the top the trio saw the gathered pokemon up towards the top sunbathing making Harmony grin and move to lay net to them closing her eyes.

“What is she doing?” Goh asks Ash with a confused look as Ash grinned at his girlfriend.

“She’s being one with the Ivysaur, you gotta feel what they feel and make it their own!” he states moving to do exactly the same.

As Goh finally gave in to do the same as the other two older teens were doing he sighed in content. 

It was after that that all the Ivysaurs and Bulbasaur's started to glow, however before they could finish evolving they were stopped when a net appeared out of nowhere scooping all the up.

“Hey! Those are wild Pokemon, you can’t have them!” Harmony cries out umping up and glaring out in the distance where surprise, surprise a Meowth hot air balloon was floating.

Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all peoples within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Meowth!  
That's right!

Wobbuffet!

“Can’t you bloody fucking annoying wankers get away from us! And leave those Ivysaur and Bulbasaur's alone” Harmony cries out a Pokeball already in her hand ready to fight.

“Team Rocket? Well, this is a first!?” Goh cries out.

“And it sure won’t be the last,” Meowth calls out, making Goh gasp and have his phone take loads of pictures causing everyone to sweat-drop.

“It talked! It talked! It really talked!” Goh cries out though Harmony wasn’t sure if he was having a crisis or was totally intrigued by it as she had.

“Yeah yeah yeah, get it out of your system!” Meowth calls out with a glare on his face.

“Give those Ivysaur and Bulbasaur back Team Rocket!” Ash called out.

“Huh, how could we have resisted?” Jessie says with a smirk on her lips.

“I say if you can’t beat them, steal them! Farewell, dear twerp!” James calls out.

“Bring them back!” Ash yells out

“Did he say, twerp?” Goh asks.

This was making Harmony grit her teeth tossing her ball up, “Cinder’s let’s go!” she calls out “Aim a pyro ball at the basket to free the Ivysaur and Bulbasaur!” she calls out, her Cinderace following her directions to a ‘T’ 

Go looked on and watched with awe written on his face as the powerful rabbit pokemon’s move hit its mark.

“You’ll be safe with us now,” Ash says to the Ivysaur who grins and nods while harmony and Cinders bounce on their feet, “Hell yeah! Let’s wrap this up though!” she tries but Jessie interrupts her.

“How dare you take back what was wrongfully ours!”

“Exactly if they weren’t yours, to begin with therefore they don’t need to be in your care anymore!” Harmony baits her.

“Get us to ground level” Jessie growls out to Meowth.

“Rodger!” Meowth says doing what Jessie wants.

When they get down the jump out of their balloon only to be greeted by Cinderace throwing another pyro ball at them.

However, before the move hit a Pelliper delivered them something which fell on the field making Harmony gasp at it. 

A rocket with what looked to be pokeballs with the letter R stamped on them, probably more stolen pokemon or something.

As Team Rocket used Meowth’s coin to get other pokeballs dispensed they grin evilly releasing the pokemon inside.

It ended up being a Gyrados and a Tyranitar making Harmony gasp. “Okay, we can deal with this, right Ash? Chu you and Pikachu take on Gyrados, Leave Tyranitar to Cinders, and me.” She states to her boyfriend, moving to kick her hat up so she could see better. “Just like we know how to Cinders, let’s take that beast down and win this!” 

After nearly losing the Ivysaur let out a giant solar beam causing the pokemon to nearly be done.

“We had enough, we’ll double the moves hyper beam!” Team Rocket calls off as Harmony and Ash move to stand in front of the Ivysaur protectively, their pokemon moving ready to keep on fighting.

“Not today you don’t! Ready for our combo Ash?” Harmony grins at him making him nod.

“Cinders Pyroball!”

“Chu, Pikachu you two use thunderbolts around it!” 

It was that combined power of an electric-pyro ball that Harmony had Ash’s Pikachu, Chu, and Cinders do that caused Team Rocket to blast off once again making her sigh in relief.

Once Team Rocket had blasted off it gave the Ivysaur the reason to evolve and soon there were a bunch of Venasaurs all around. After that, the Bulbasaur's quickly evolved while Goh filmed it.

“So the Venasuars came here on purpose, to have the wind carry their pollen from their flowers, “Goh says in amazement.

“Yeah, so not only did they evolve here, but they also helped flowers bloom from all over because they choose to evolve here,” Harmony says with a wide grin.

“Pokemon are just the best!” Ash says his ars snaking around his girlfriend's waist tugging her close to him. 

“They sure are, and are a mysterious and wonderful thing,” Harmony says softly leaning into Ash’s arms.

“They sure are, and both of you are as well, you’re amazing” Goh admits, finally seeing what Harmony and Ash saw in pokemon after this adventure.

“Huh?’” Ash and Harmony ask confused what Goh meant.

“Haha nothing, just forget it” Goh responds laughing.

_________

After returning to the lab Goh, Harmony and Ash showed Professor Cerise what they had seen and recorded, “Huh a strange power hidden inside Venusaur's pollen. You’ve done it again you three.” 

“When it comes to the work of an excellent team, Ash Harmony and myself, this is par for the course!” Goh points out making Harmony scoff.

“You two were arguing half the day, it worked out in the end, but fighting won’t get us to solve this, you know,” Harmony points out to Goh who lushes and nods.

“Right...no fighting.”

“Today was such a blast! We got to watch evolution up close, and make friends with a bunch of Ivysaur!” Aah says ecstatically.

“That we did Ash, it was really cool, not many people get to say they've seen this kind of stuff in person that’s for sure.”

“First with Lugia, and today with a group of Ivysaur you three are doing great!” PRofessor Cerise states to the trio.

“Thanks!” Harmony and Ash call out happily.

“Maybe while you’re at it you can consider being friends with me too?” Goh says, flustered, making Ash frown in confusion.

“I thought we already were friends?” Ash points out confused.

“Oh uh, right that's right we already are friends!” 

It was then that Yamper started freaking out when the door opened to show Chloe who was late coming home from school.

“Hey, I’m home!” Chloe says leaning down to pet Yamper.

“Welcome back, you’re a little late today” Professor Cerise points out.

“Every flower at school bloomed at the same time. I’m in charge of taking care of them so I’m exhausted,” Chloe states with a sense of annoyance.

Ash, Harmony, and Goh look at each other before laughing about it knowing why they all bloomed at the same time.

“What is with you guys?” she says with a roll of her eyes, “Creepy if you ask me.”

“But thanks to you three, the research trio, we learned about the mysteries of Ivysaur, thanks a lot,” Cerise tells the trio making them grin.

“There’s still a lot more to do, I can’t wait!” Goh responds.

“Yeah! So much to explore and see, and learn about!” Harmony says wrapping her arms around Ash excitedly.

“Yeah, I’m really psyched on what our next adventure will be!” Ash says before tugging Harmony out, “Come on Goh!”


	4. Settling the Scorbunny!

“Good morning Professor Cerise!” Harmony says from the dining hall table a grin on her face.

“Oh, good morning Harmony, you’re up quite early, does that mean Goh and Ash are as well?” the Professor asks her making her head shake,

“No, I actually got up earlier in hopes of running into you, I had something I wanted to ask,” Harmony tells him, moving to have Rotom show itself to the Professor.

“There have been sightings of new G-max pokemon, and I kinda wanted to show Ash them, well I had planned to but then we ended up becoming the research trio, but now with Goh in the mix, I want to show both of them. The only problem is that it’s all the way in the Galar region, meaning it’s a sixteen-hour flight to get from here to Wyndon, but I was hoping you’d be able to let us go see it?” she asks him with big wide eyes hoping he’d agree.

“G-max?” Professor Cerise questions.

“Oh! Uh...well it’s Gigantamax, meaning these pokemon get really big in these raid dens, or well in official matches and change form. Similar to how mega stones change the form of pokemon, like my Ampharos Alice for example. These G-max as we Galarians tend to call them appear in the Wild Area for some reason, it’s what Professor Magnolia is still researching.” Harmony explains as Professor Cerise hums, making her anxious. 

“I don’t see why we can’t, but we’ll have to look for flight and places you can stay…..

“I got that covered! That’s the easy part, especially since I’m part of the League team, getting flights are already ready to go, I just have to ask, and as for staying somewhere, well camping in the Wild Area is an experience the guys can’t miss. Plus we’ll be safe and I have my team on me, the stronger ones of my team, we’ll be really safe” she says and the Professor smiles at her.

“Alright, then it seems like that will work, plus I'd love to see anything you three get for research on these Gigantamax Pokemon and how they differ from normal ones.

“You can count on me! Ash an, Goh and I will do a raid battle as well, that way they can experience Dynamaxing as well!” she says excitedly, “Thank you so much, Professor Cerise!” Harmony says grabbing her plate to rinse off before heading off to go get everything settled.

___________

Once Harmony had everything settled she moved to go let Professor Cerise know but came across Goh literally asking for the same thing she had just planned.

“Professor Cerise! Look at this data! It’s about a phenomenon where pokemon grow giant-sized!” Goh says in excitement.

Ash thinks for a second, “Harmony’s Blastoise can do that!” he says with awe in his eyes.

“That’s totally right Ash, Blaster has a G-max Form, along with Chu here,” she says with a grin.

Professor Cerise let’s out a laugh, “That’s actually what I wanted to talk with you two today, guess you found it before we could share the surprise.” he points out making Harmony grin

“Guess who’s going to Galar!?” she says and Ash’s eyes seem to sparkle even more as he leaps to Harmony scoping her up and spinning her in excitement. 

“I get to finally see where you come from!? And see some crazy amazing phenomenon!? That's even better!” he says in pure happiness making Harmony squealing a fit of giggles.

“Not exactly where I come from, but the Wyndon area and the Wild Area yes,” she says kissing his cheek, “I didn’t think Goh would find out about it so quickly, that’s for sure, but our flight leaves this afternoon, and it’s quite a long one so be prepared,” she points out earning a grin from the younger teen.

“Ha, long flight? How long can long be?” Goh states, scoffing a bit.

__________

”How much longer are we on this flight?” Goh moans out unhappily.

“A few more at least, I told you it’d be a long one, not my fault you didn’t believe me,” Harmony mumbles burying her ace in Ash’s neck while he slept on. “It’d be better if you slept Goh, like Ash is, then time will….” Harmony yawns, “Fly by.”

_____________

“There it is! The Galar region!” Goh says excitedly from the window seat.

This made Ash jolt awake and move over to look out the window in awe, “Woah!”

____________

“Let's see, from here we go…” Goh says looking at his phone causing Harmony to sigh from beside him

“Where do we go?” Ash asks excitedly.

“Well we can get a train directly to the Wild Area, or we could get one to Motostoke where we can leave and go to the Wild Area from there,” she explains to the teens. “But either way it might be a while, the train comes in a few hours for either place. I can go check on to see if there is a Corviknight taxi is available, then it can take us to specific spots in the Wild Area, “ she explains to the duo. 

“Sit tight, or well go sit there and I’ll deal with it okay Don’t worry we’ll figure out a quicker way I’m sure, even if it means bringing Hatterene out and having her teleport us, or Braviary can get us there, but I’ll see about the taxi first,” she says kissing her boyfriend’s cheek and waving off to go check it out.

__________

The only problem with her plan was that Ash’s hunger made it hard for the two teens to sit still, so of course, they wandered off. That meant when Harmony got back having found out there was a way to get a Corviknight taxi and was about to go tell them they were gone.

“I am going to tie them to a leash..” Harmony growls out as she and Chu looked for their friends and partners. “I told them not to leave this area and what do they do? They leave. Great, now to find them…” she grumbles asking around with questions like ‘have you seen two teens one older and the other younger, the one teen had a Pikachu and Pichu on his shoulders?’ 

It wasn’t until she came across one of the ticket booths and he pointed her in the right direction. 

_________

“I told you not to leave! What happened, I was looking for you for over an hour!” she cries out noticing Ash and Goh with some scones by one o the best pastry shops nearby. “You could have gotten lost! You don't know Wyndon” she says, her eyes nearly filling with tears as she sits on Ash’s lap, her arms wrapping around him, “I thought you’d be lost for good,” she mumbles. 

“I er...I’m sorry Harmony, my stomach was in control?” Ash tries making her shoulder shake and a giggle to escape her lips.

“You and your stomach Ash Ketchum.” she mumbles leaning up to peck his lips, also swiping his scone eating it with a grin. “And you have geta tastes, these are the best scones in Wyndon. “

“Good thing there's more where that came from since you stole the rest of mine,” Ash says with a pout holding a doggy bag of the scones and puts it in his backpack. 

It was then a rock came flying out from nowhere causing the trio of humans to look at it in confusion.

“What was that?” Ash asks as Pikachu and Chu go to check it out.

Pikachu goes and holds up a rock, “A rock?”

“It came from over there,” Goh states as another comes flying towards them.

Ash gasps, “A pokemon! Where’s my camera?” he says, noticing the brown pokemon which Harmony tilted her head grinning at the sight of a Scorbunny. 

What the trio didn’t notice was a trio of Nicket’s scurrying to grab Ash’s bag.

It was Pikachu and Chu who took notice, calling out to their trainers.

“Hey! That’s my backpack!” Ash cries out as Harmony turns with a gasp.

“Set up! It was a setup!” Harmony cries out.

“It’s getting away too!” Goh points out to the muddy Scorbunny.”Looks like their friends!”

“Come on!” Ash says rushing after the four pokemon.

“Ash wait!” Harmony cries out running after her boyfriend, “Don’t run off you’ll get lost!”

The three teens rush after the pokemon into the nearby alleyway making Harmony groan, “They’re trying to get us lost for sure, and that’s what they want.”

“Aren’t the tickets to the wild area in there though Ash?” Goh says making Ash gasp with wide eyes and a nod,. He ran faster trying to catch up.

The three end up splitting up trying to find where the pokemon went with Ash’s bag, but with Harmony following Ash they got lost making her groan, “Ash come on this way, calm down, please.”

“We’re completely lost, great!” he cries out making her sigh. Harmony’sRotom phone zooms out.

Bzzt You’ve got a call from Goh! Bzzt

It calls out making her grin, “Pick it up, Ash, please calm down, the way out is easy, don’t get too flustered love. , we go this way. Hey Goh!” she says grinning at the screen while also calming Ash down, her hand in his as she led him out as Goh told them where he was.

“I know where you are, stay put,” she says sternly to the younger teen who had an almost guilty expression for making her upset.

_______________

“Goh!” Ash calls out loudly.

“Shhh! Be quiet!” Goh hushes him.

The Scorbunny was digging through Ash’s bag making Ash angry. “Gah there it is!” he growls out moving to go while Harmony and Goh grabbed him.

“Calm down, don’t scare them or they’ll run again,” Harmony says softly tugging him back down.

“Let’s see what it does for,” Goh states as he pulls his phone to scan the pokemon.

Nicket the fox pokemon, dark type. Nicket likes to steal food that other pokemon have found. It uses its fluffy tail to erase any footprints it may have left behind.

As Goh moved over to the Scorbunny his Pokedex came out with ‘No data exists for that pokemon’ making Ash and Goh gasp.

“Wait no...guys that’s not…”

Oh my gosh it’s a new pokemon!” the two call out excitedly

“No, no it’s not!” Harmony says with a glare at the two, “I don’t know what’s wrong with your Pokedex Goh, because it should work, see?” 

Her Rotom floats in front of her scanning it, 

Scorbunny, the bunny pokemon A Fire-type. Once Scorbunny is ready for battle, the pads above its nose and under its feet give off intense heat. The soles on its feet are also said to bring good luck.

“See? Pokedex's are supposed to work based on the shape of a pokemon, it’s why it’s hard to notice dittos if they change the form, the Pokedex usually can’t catch that, but it’s just a muddy Scorbunny,” she states, “I don’t know why it’s muddy though.”

Meanwhile, Scorbunny splits the spoils, and the Pokémon enjoy the scones. “Those tiny tiny things belong to me!” Ash says as he is furious and his comment is heard by Scorbunny. 

Realizing he has been found out, Ash rushes out of hiding to approach Scorbunny, However, the Rabbit Pokémon kicks Ash's backpack sky high and out of Ash’s reach. 

Scorbunny then turns its attention to Ash, though Pikachu blocks its incoming kick.

Ash decides to battle Scorbunny, so he orders Pikachu to use Iron Tail. Scorbunny makes a stealthy dodge, running up a wall before striking down at its opponent, though Pikachu dodges. Pikachu replies with a Thunderbolt, but Scorbunny speeds off, only to run into a bin. Ash calls for an Electroweb which ensnares Scorbunny, delivering a direct zap and defeating it.

As Pikachu and Ash celebrate their win, Scorbunny is frustrated by the loss. Chu scaled the light pole throwing Ash’s backpack down to its rightful owner.

“Thanks, Chu, you’re great, that thing however is not,” he grumbles at the Scorbunny as he turns his attention to Scorbunny, but the Pokémon kicks Ash from behind in revenge. Pikachu promptly shocks Scorbunny and Ash to settle the situation. 

Goh comments that Scorbunny was impressive. The Pokémon seems chuffed by the compliment, rubbing its face to reveal some of its naturally white fur underneath the soot, much to Goh's surprise.

“I told you it’s muddy Goh, why are you so surprised?” she points out with a huff, “It’s a Scorbunny, not a new pokemon.” 

The scone man from earlier yells at the three Nickit for running off with his scones. He corners the Nickit trio in an alleyway and lifts Scorbunny up by the ears as it tries to intervene. Goh rushes in, apologizing on behalf of "his" Scorbunny's actions.

______________

Harmony shakes her head, her Pokeball on her belt pops open as Cinders the Cinderace pops out having wanted the food obviously once the trio of teens were seated in front of the scone shop once again. 

“Okay fine, you can have one Cinders,” Harmony grumbles tossing her Cinderace a Scone as it bounces up to grab it happily.

Goh and Ash talk to the shop keeper as Harmony pays attention to Cinders who was curious about the dirty Scorbunny and points it out to its trainer.

“I know, I don’t know why it’s dirty, you can go talk to it if you want Cinders,” she says rubbing the football-loving rabbit pokemon on the head affectionately as it bounced toward the Nicket and Scorbunny starting up a conversation.

The Scorbunny looked in awe at its final evolution as it talked with them about its adventures exploring the world.

___________

Harmony had glanced at her phone before gasping, “Guys, it's three or well five minutes until three! If we don’t go now we’ll never make it to the train station!” she calls out, “Seeing as you guys ran off and we couldn’t get a taxi that is!” she says sternly, grabbing Ash’s hand. “Goh come on! Say your goodbyes to the Scorbunny and Nicket, we have to go!” she calls out as the three teens rush off to the station.

What they didn’t know was that the Nicket thought that Scorbunny needed to leave too, alongside Goh of course! So they followed after the teens as they raced onto the train.

_____________

“Thank Arceus we made it,” Harmony pants out collapsing on her seat with Ash beside her, “And just in time, we’ll set up camp when we get there and then come tomorrow afternoon we’ll see if we can find some G-max Snorlax!”

The trio goes off and calls Professor Cerise to explain about their day and mainly about the surprising Scorbunny. Who as the trio didn’t know had followed them and soon would be the center of their attention the next day?

___________


	5. Mind-Boggling Gigantamaxing!

“Harmony, c’mon, we need to go get food,” Ash calls out, making Harmony groan and try to snuggle further against Ash’s shoulder, her arms tightening on his shirt with a huff.

“No. Don’t wanna, comfy…” she mumbles making him chuckle.

“Well, then I guess I’m going to have to do this the hard way!”

“Ash. I swear to Arceus that I will do something horrible if you do that,” she growls peeking up a bit her eyes narrowing at his dopy grinning face.

“It got you up though?” he points out, making her huff.

“Fine...I’m up, let me change, I’ll meet you in the dining car, seeing as you didn’t need to change or well you just need to put your vest on.” she points out wiggling out of his arms and onto the seat before leaving him off. “Save me a plate of food though! Take Chu with you please!” she says her Pikachu grinning as she jumps on Ash’s shoulder nuzzling him with a coo her tail moving towards his Pikachu’s. 

“And what about Spiky?” Ash asks, glancing at the snoring Pichu. “I’ll ring him with me, don’t worry,” Harmony points out, “Now go go go!” she says shoving him out.

______________________

It wasn’t long before Harmony was changed into a more suitable outfit for hiking around the Wild Area when she heard the door knock and it opens revealing a small Scorbunny.

“Hey I know you l, how’d you get all the way in this train little one?” she says softly as the Scorbunny’s eyes widen in excitement before pointing at Goh’s backpack. “You want to meet Goh? How about we go down to the dining area, that’s where the guys should be, maybe you can get his attention there,” she says gently patting its head as Spiky the Pichu whining about wanting attention and pets as well. 

_____

“Goodmorning Goh, There’s something I wanted to talk to you about….” Harmony starts but wasn’t able to finish as Scorbuny as trying everything to get the young teens' attention.

Ash was grunting as he tried and failed at tugging his bread apart, which had caught Goh’s attention first, “You could just tear it up into tiny pieces you know,” he says bluntly to the older teen who blushes at the thought.

“You know that sounds a whole lot better,” he grumbles as Harmony pecks his cheek.

“It’s alright love, you’ll get the hang of Galarian food sooner, you are, after all, used to the spicy curry by now,” she teases, “Which we will have for lunch by the way. On another Note Goh I really wanted to tell you something,” she states once more, but the other teen was not even paying much attention to what she was saying.

“I got this feeling that we’re being watched…” Ash points out making Harmony huff.

“We are, we really are if you would pay more attention,” She says shooting the poor Scorbunny a look as it tried really hard to get the human’s attention.

“Mmm so good!” Ash cries out slurping the rest of what was on his tray before blushing as Harmony let out a giggle.

“Never change my love,” she murmurs before being a bit slower at finishing off her food.

“What is with you?” Goh says acting slightly embarrassed by the two.

“You should try it though Goh!” Ash says with a wide grin, as his friend does before getting a sparkle in his eye.

“That was good!” 

“Told ya!” 

Harmony sends a worried glance at the Scorbunny as it huffed and walked off, and not a second later one of the waiters carrying a tray fell due to getting hit by what Harmony assumed to be a half-eaten Oran berry that Scorbunny kicked. 

“Oh dear, are you alright!” she says rushing to help the waiter who waved her off saying he was fine.

________________

As the trio finally made it to the Wild Area station Harmony glanced around with a small nervousness, she couldn’t find the small Scorbunny anywhere on the train and was worried it wouldn’t get out too. Ash noticed the look on her face and gave her a grin.

“Harmony! Come on, show us the Wild Area! We promise we won’t get lost and leave you behind this time!” he says, making her smile.

“Oh, you do? Well I’m holding that to you, no wondering off, there’s loads of pokemon that are really hard to handle here and neither of you has a team in case we run into aggressive pokemon.” she states to him “But then again we are far far away from the Dusty Bowl, so hopefully nothing too big. A few Onix here and there may be a Leipard as well.” she points out grabbing his hand as he offered it to her with that goofy grin of his that she fell in love with.

“Yeah! Look out Giant Pokemon here we come!” Ash cries out excitedly making Harmony laugh at his excitement.

“First...let’s find some clues!” Goh suggests looking at his phone and moving them towards the information desk.

Harmony grins as she waves at the help desk, “Ah hello Harmony, showing some new challengers around the Wild Area as usual?” He offers, making Harmony grin.

“Not really newbies, but Goh is new, and Ash has never been here, so in a way yes,” she explains, “We’re actually looking for some Dynamax pokemon, 

“Yeah, the giant-sized pokemon!” Goh says from her left making the man chuckle.

“Dynamaxed Pokemon and Gigantamax pokemon can be found around the Wild Area, it’s usually accompanied by a red light, however since you have Harmony here with you I’m sure it will be quite easy to find one,” he states making the two look at Harmony with a questionable look.

“Right, we were just checking, I didn’t see any red lights in the sky though so I wasn’t sure if there were any, but then again they tend to shift around now.” she states bowing her head in thanks, “Have a wonderful day!” 

As they walked away Ash hummed, “So when you said you were popular around here…”

“I meant it really, technically I’m second highest in the region, and as Leon’s right-hand woman, that leaves me with quite a reputation. I also tend to help out the starting trainers get a sense of the Wild Area before they head to Motostoke, along with Leon who gets lost all the time in here, most of the workers of the Wild Area and surrounding train stations know me,” she explains to her boyfriend. “Be thankful we aren’t going to a match, I’d have to be a bit more incognito in order to get around there. Don’t get me wrong I love having a meet and greet with fans and young kids, but Blaster and I get tired of it after a while,” she explains to them.

Ash grins, “I bet it’s awesome like that! Now enough talk, let’s explore!” he says tugging Harmony off with him and Goh trailing behind the couple.

“Look at all the Pokemon!” Goh says with a gasp looking at them around them.

There was a herd of Wooloos, some Maractus, and even Ribombee’s flying around. As the trio explored, most of Harmony’s pokemon were out as well, her Cinderace, Cinder, Bubbles the Vaporeon who had Spikey on her back, and Alice the Ampharos were all walking around with the trio of humans while Goh scanned his Pokedex at each new pokemon they came across.

____________

As they were about to go across the tracks the arms went down and the dinging and flashing red lights started catching Ash’s attention.

“Oh!”

“Hey what are you looking at?” Goh asks, confused by what Ash was enamored with.

“The guy at the station said we’d see red lights…”

Harmony laughs, “Ash, not these kinds of red lights! They’re more of a particle or red beam of light!” she says giggling at her boyfriend, “You’re too cute and innocent for this world, I swear my love,” she says, “That’s just for the train,”

Goh gets a sweat drop at the two being coupley and shakes his head, “You two….”

“Hey look over there!” Ash calls out after the train had passed them rushing towards a tree with a sleeping Snorlax on it.

Goh gaps “I get it! So this is a Dynamaxed Pokemon!” he says with awe making Harmony make a face 

“What? No! What? This is what you think of as Dynamaxed?” she cries out rather insulted that they’d think an overly large Snorlax was a Dynamax pokemon.

“Yeah! It’s awesome!”

Goh holds his phone up to it. 

Bzzt Snorlax the sleeping pokemon, a normal type. Snorlax eats over 800lbs of food every day! As it begins to eat it falls asleep and sleeps while it eats. Its average height is a little less than seven feet!

“Great! Let’s record this!” Goh states.

“But this isn’t a Dynamaxed pokemon!” Harmony cries out to the two, “It’s just an overly large Snorlax!” she says with a look of frustration on her face. “There isn’t even a red light you know,” she points out.

“Now that I think about it….I did image it ot be a lot bigger than this,” Goh states sadly as his phone revealed this Snorlax to be only 10 feet.

“Honestly, I did too…” Ash says sadly making Harmony groan.

“Not a Dynamax, that’s why. Dynamax Snorlax is different, even a Gigantamax Snorlax is different here see?” she says Rotom flying out of her pocket showing them the differences, “I have a pretty much full dex at this point, so see the difference Goh?” she points out, “Gigantamax Snorlax is usually around 114 feet tall, this one is regular.”

“Oh...but how do they get this big?”

“That’s a question even I don’t have an answer to, sorry, it’s what Magnolia is studying,” Harmony says with a shrug. 

As the trio observed the regular Snorlax what they didn’t notice was Scorbunny making a spectacle trying to get their attention again.

“Hey Goh, Harmony, I think the Snorlax is just laying here and waiting for that to fall,” he says pointing to the Sitrus berry hanging on the tree.

“That could be it…” Harmony says with a shrug.

“No way!” Goh states shaking his head, “it could just grab it for itself.” he says before ducking down to check something, it was then that Scorbunny fed up had kicked a rock, and instead of hitting Goh, it went straight for Ash hitting his head and ricocheting off knocking the berry off the tree, with Snorlax doing a jump to eat the berry, spitting the seed out on top of it.

“Ash! Are you okay!” Harmony cries out, rushing around the Snorlax and straight to her boyfriend’s side. Goh laughed, “It’s not funny Goh! That rock could have given him a concussion or something,” she states checking her boyfriend out making sure he was alright. “Might leave a bump for a few days, we can ice it later, I’ll have Bubbles freeze a spot and we’ll go from there once we set up camp tonight,” she tells him gently.

“Looks like you hit the rock on the head, “ Goh jokes.

“So who threw that rock, to begin with?” Ash groans out as Harmony fixes his hat.

“There, should be okay for now,” 

It was then turning around the tree that she noticed Scorbunny. “Oh there you are little one, I wondered what happened to you, did you not get off with us?” she says softly to the little Scorbunny who blushed and nodded before tugging on Goh’s pants excitedly.

“Scorbunny!?” Goh cries out looking down at the little rabbit.

“Wait...we know you…But you’re not dirty any more! I see it must have washed off the mud” Ash points out.

Goh squats down to look at Scorbunny, “I like this look a whole lot more! But don’t tell me you came looking for us?” he asks and Scorbunny nods its head, it’s ears flapping about.

“It came to find you Goh, not just us, it wanted to join you,” Harmony says softly moving to get a berry out of her bag to give the bunny who gratefully took it eating it whole.

“Huh? You really mean it?” Goh asks with wide eyes. 

Scorbunny gets a blush on its cheeks and shyly nods its head.

“I’m sorry. You see, I already know which Pokemon I’ll catch first, and it’s going to be Mew. Ever since that moment. I’m flattered that you came and found me, that’s really sweet, but I’m sorry.” Goh explains to the heartbroken pokemon.

Harmony was shooting arrows at Goh’s back for what he just did and was about to open her mouth when she noticed the red floating particles and her eyes widened in horror. “Oh shite, uh guys, we need to move...like now!” she says grabbing hold of Ash’s hand and Goh’s arm dragging them away from the rapidly growing Snorlax. “Oh shite, oh shite, it’s not just dynamaxing!” she cries out moving away with horror.

As it grew it ended up covering the tracks, both Goh and Ash’s mouths were agape making Harmony grin and Cinders cheer getting ready to battle. 

“Wait...this...this is Dynamaxing!?” Goh cried out.

“Nope!” Harmony says with a wide grin on her face, her Dynamax band lighting up. “This my dear friend and boyfriend. This is Gigantamaxing!” she cries out excitedly practically bouncing on her feet. “How long until the train comes Goh?” she asks, “Because we need to either defeat it, which might work, as I have strong enough pokemon and can Gigantamax Cinders here, or we get it to jump up and eat the berry.” 

“Seven minutes….” Goh states glancing at his phone before looking up at Harmony with worry in his eyes.

“Well not enough time to battle it then, but how are we going to get it up?”

“What about if we get one of those giant berries up there? It might jump like it did before,” Ash suggests and Harmony grins wrapping her arms around his neck squealing.

“That’s a fantastic idea, love!” she says pecking his lips before turning to go, “Think you can keep watch on time and let us know? We’re going to have to climb up it,”

“Uh-huh sure, uh I’ll follow though!” Goh states making her frown a bit.

“I’d rather you didn’t, you can’t climb very well and the last thing I need is for you to get hurt, you are my responsibility right now as I’m the oldest, but if you want to you can stay on the belly side of Snorlax while Ash and I climb up to get the berries down, Cinders you stick with Goh and Bubbles sit aside with Spiky please,” she states to her pokemon who nods. Scorbunny moves to its evolutions side talking about how it wanted to help too. “Alright let’s go team!” she states.

Ash and her eventually climb up to the top of the tree making Ash gasp, “When I said giant I didn’t expect it to be the size of a car giant!” he says, making Harmony grin.

“Well, of course, it needs huge berries to go with its huge appetite!” she points out, “Now how are we getting it to break off, think a few rounds of iron-tail will work?” She offers to get up and move closer towards the berry with Chu and Pikachu following her.

“Ash! Harmony! You’ve got to drop the berry right here!” Goh calls out from below and Harmony gives him a thumbs up.

“Ready Chu?”

“Ready Pikachu?”

“Double Iron tail!” the couple calls out to their mated Pikachu pair.

“It’s not going to be fast enough…” Harmony says worriedly, “Ash how much do you trust me?”

“With my life,” Ash states immediately with no hesitation, making her cheeks flush a bit.

“Okay then we need to jump on the berry and start swinging it as Pikachu and Chu to keep doing Iron tail as we swing it, then it should break off.

“Right!” Ash says the two jump and swings the berry as the two Pikachu’s start batting it with more iron-tails.

As they hit the final blow the two humans and two Pikachu’s jumped off as the berry fell.

“Goh! Here it comes!” Ash calls out from up high. 

However the berry got stuck and it wasn’t until Scorbunny and Cinders rushed off to help Goh, with them ending up using double-kick, Cinders more controlled than the poor Scorbunny who was so much smaller and lightweight that when it pushed it, it fell with it before Cinders could tug the little bunny back. 

It was then that Ash and Harmony had raced off the tree and over to Goh.

Snorlax jumped to get the berry, having the trio of humans fly off into the air, catching the berry and swallowing what looked to be Scorbunny as the Gigantamax energy left it.

“Hey! NO! Spit Scorbunny out!” Goh cries out, with wide eyes noticing it finally, and as soon as the Snorlax was not Gigantamaxed it spit Scorbunny out with Goh racing to catch it.

“Thank goodness you’re fine,” Goh says, setting the small bunny down on the ground which it shook off the saliva it had gotten soaked with by Snorlax. “Scorbunny you did it! See? You’re double-kicked helped save everyone on that train,” Goh explains as Harmony grins from beside Ash.

“Bet you 500 pokedollars that Goh’s gonna catch Scorbunny,” she whispers to him.

“Huh? I don’t think so, he said he’d catch Mew so you’re on!” Ash states in a hushed whisper making her grin shaking his hand.

“Thanks so much!” Goh says after wiping the last of the saliva off Scorbunny making it grin before its eyes filled with tears and its ears drooped and turned to walk away from him. 

Goh watches for a few seconds before calling out, “Hold on!” which makes Scorbunny turn around, “You know you were great back there, so I want the first pokemon I catch to be you!” 

“Ha! You owe me now Ash!” Harmony cheers, “I was going to give him an earful if he didn’t catch Scorbunny!” she states with a wide grin on her face.

“Aww man, I should know better than to bet against you anymore, you always win,” Ash grumbles before turning to his friend who had a happy smile on his face.

“The best way to catch is to throw a curveball! Now Pokeball go!” Goh calls out, tossing the curveball which ended up missing Scorbunny completely but the Bunny would not have it as it purposefully jumped and kicked the ball so it would catch itself.

Goh squatted near the Pokeball, “So...did I do it right?” he asks nervously.

“You sure did, congratulations Goh on catching your first pokemon!” Harmony says with a grin on her face, “I believe you two will work beautifully together!”

Scorbunny has been registered to your Pokedex Bzt! 

Goh’s Pokedex calls out showcasing everything there was to know about the pokemon.

“Woah cool!”

“Good for you Goh!”

“Yeah! I just caught my first pokemon! Scorbunny Go!” Goh calls out tossing the Pokeball up in the air letting out Scorbunny, “From now on we’re a team!” he says and the two high five, or well Goh high fives Scorbunny, but Scorbunny uses its foot.

“Looks like they’ll be a great team!” Ash says as he wraps his arms around Harmony while resting his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back against him watching the two interact with the sunset behind them.

“They sure will, if not their attitudes are perfect for each other,” she murmurs, “Ready to set camp up?” she asks him as he grins.

“Oh I so am, Galar curry!” he cheers.

_________________

A few days later after thoroughly exploring the Wild Area part they were in they headed back home.

“We’re back!” The trio of teens calls out to greet Professor Cerise.

“Say, you mentioned you say a Gigantamaxed Snorlax?” the Professor asks and Ash grins.

“We sure did! It was big enough to be a mountain!” Ash explains.

“It was huge and it still could really really jump!” Goh points out.

“Yeah, and even the berries on it got huge too, we saved a train as well,” Harmony admits.

“That sounds like a good learning experience for you guys,” Professor Cerise states with a grin on his own face.

It was then Yamper came growling in barking up a storm over Scorbunny who was hiding behind Goh’s leg.

“Yamper? What on earth is wrong with you?” Professor Cerise asks, looking at the small puppy pokemon.

It was then Scorbunny chose to come out and glare at the Yamper getting in a fighting position. Before playfully jumping and avoiding the puppy with high jumps.

“Scorbunny?”

Pikachu and Chu were easily able to calm the other eclectic type down, greeting it. 

Once realizing it no longer had the attention on it Scorbunny moved to snuggle against Goh’s leg.

“Who’s this little guy?” The professor asks, making Harmony grin.

“Goh’s new and first pokemon of course! This one stole his heart!” she teases making Goh flush and starts to stumble over his words.

Eventually getting a hold of his emotions Goh formally introduces Scorbunny as his.“I’d really like you to meet Scorbunny!” Goh states as Scorbunny jumps up onto his arm with a grin of its own.


	6. Working My Way Back To Mew!

The following day that the trio had gotten back from Galar had Goh in a tizzy, he kept looking at his phone and making faces at it as he couldn’t figure out why his screen was just showing Scorbunny on it. “Professor Cerise? Look, why does my phone screen look like this now?” he says in a panic as he holds up the phone showing Scorbunny's registered data on it. 

Harmony glances up from her laptop as she sat at the table across from the Professor glancing at it. “You still have it on the capture page?” she asks before Professor Cerise could speak.

“Capture page? Professor, what does that mean? Is it broken!” Goh says even more in a panic causing the Professor to let out a chuckle.

“No, no it’s not broken Goh, your Pokedex possesses two distinct functions here,” he says, taking Goh’s phone to show him. “The first part tells you the pokemon type and biological data, the second function, as Harmony put it, shows off all the info on all the pokemon you’ve caught,” he says tapping it showing off that Scorbunny had been registered to the Pokedex.

“All the pokemon that I’ve caught?” Goh asks, confused.

“Like how mine is, but mine is more full,” Harmony states her Rotom flying away from beside her laptop to hover to compare it to Goh’s. While her’s was rather full only a few spots missing, “I uh...kinda had a problem wanting every kind of pokemon and realized I couldn’t handle them all and didn’t want them wasting away in the PC so I found them homes, that’s why my Galar-dexs are nearly full, but it mellowed out when I got to other regions.” she says sheepishly. “It was before I was fully sure I wanted to focus on Electric and Water types. But you don’t have to follow what I do, that's for sure.”

“Exactly, so with each new pokemon you catch your Rotom-phone automatically updates your index,” Professor Cerise points out.

“So I have my very own Goh-kedex!” he says making Harmony sweatdrop.

“I mean...you can call it that but it’s more a ‘Goh’s catalog’” she points out as he races to grin at Scorbunny. 

“This makes me want to go out and catch more pokemon to fill up every spot!” Goh states making Harmony grin as she finishes her email to Chairman Rose about the upcoming World Championships before closing it. 

“Well we could go out and explore the nearby forest area, there’s a ton of bug pokemon in there Goh?” she suggests, “Plus it’ll be good to let our pokemon run around, especially Scorbunny who hasn’t been out much since it got here.” 

“Yeah! Let’s Go!” Goh calls out holding his phone up as Scorbunny jumps on his shoulders.

________________

“This way! This way!” Goh calls out to Ash and Harmony who were holding hands as they tried to follow after Goh, who was way too excited and running while they were trying to casually walk.

“Goh the pokemon won’t be going anywhere! Slow down and observe, you'll notice far more!” Harmony chimes out, “he’s really excited about this,” she says with a small laugh as Ash grin.

“Who wouldn’t? He finally caught one pokemon he’s on a high and wants more, it’s exciting isn’t it?”

“Sure is, now we better follow him or he’s going to get into trouble,” Harmony points out the two making a quicker work to follow after their excited younger trainer. 

“Waoh! Looks like there are going to be a ton of pokemon here!” Ash states as they come across a big clearing, where pokemon were flying above them.

“Perfect spot, far enough away from most humans and enough space to roam around!” Harmony agrees.

“And I brought tons of pokeballs so I can catch them all!” Goh states pulling out quite a few from his pockets and showing them off how many he had in his bag.

“That is...quite a lot…” Harmony says with a sweatdrop. “You sure you’ll need all of them? Bug pokemon are usually the easier ones to catch,” she explains.

“You can never be too prepared!” Goh points out before squatting down to Scorbunny, “Scorbunny let me know if you spot any pokemon okay?”

It was then that both Pikachu and Chu heard something and darted away, “Chu? Pikachu what’d you hear?” Harmony calls out to the two.

“Come on let’s go!” Goh calls out with Ash not far behind as they followed Harmony and the two Pikachu’s.

The two Pikachu’s led the trainers to a tree where they peeked out from behind a bush, “Look it’s a Pidgey,” Harmony whispers pointing to it.

Goh didn’t seem to understand why Harmony was whispering as he jumped out from behind the bush too excitedly.

“Alright! I’ll catch it!” Goh yells out loudly

“Wait no!” Harmony calls out before sighing.

“Not right away!” Ash calls out with a gasp.

And lo and behold Goh misses and hits the tree branch instead, which alerts the Pidgey who used a strong gust move blowing the trio a few feet away in the dirt with a loud groan from them.

“Why did it have to use gust?” Goh complains.

“It wouldn’t have done that if you were smart about trying to catch it,” Harmony grumbles moving to get up and dust off the dirt from her dress.

“You gotta be careful Goh, if it doesn’t want to be caught it’s gonna attack,” Ash points out.

“Scorbunny, let’s go find a new pokemon,” Goh says with a sigh as Scorbunny gets excited bouncing back up easily.

Scorbunny hears something as the trio of humans glance up, “It’s a Pidgeotto!” Goh says excitedly.

Scrobunny excited it found its trainer a pokemon to catch races off without a plan, “Uh! Wait up Scorbunny!” Goh says in a mild panic not wanting a repeat of what had just happened.

Of course, because Scorbunny was yelling out to the pokemon it caught wind of the incoming trainers and pokemon so it glanced at them before taking off quickly.

“Scorbunny, you’ve got good ears, don’t you?” Goh says leaning down to look at his partner, “but if you make a big scene the pokemon will run off, alright?” he says rubbing the bunny pokemon’s head as it looked at its trainer with disappointment. “So no matter what we’ve got to stay calm,”

Chu’s ears twitched as she glanced at the dirt beside them, a little Diglett popping up joyfully.

“It’s a Diglett!” Ash says with awe.

“Aww, it’s super cute!” Harmony coos out.

“This is my chance!” Goh states pulling another Pokeball out ready to throw it, only Scorbunny had another idea and went to attack it, only for it to go back underground and move to another spot, “Scorbunny what did I just tell you!?”

It soon turned into a whack-a-Diglett with Scorbunny trying to whack the Diglett only for it to move in the ground to another spot.

“Goh’s getting messed with, that’s for sure,” Ash says with a sweat drop while Harmony watched while trying not to laugh at all.

“I wanna feel bad, but at the same time this is really funny and a good lesson to Scorbunny and Goh, they need to work as a team and they aren’t,” Harmony points out to her boyfriend who nods.

Goh ended up stepping on a Dugtrio which started bouncing him in the air and away from Diglett yelling out.

Scorbunny freaked out and rushed after him making Harmony and Ash do the same.

“Goh! You’re going to have to jump off!” Harmony calls out to him.

“Not. Gonna. Happen. This. Is. The. Best. Place. To. Catch. It!” Goh pants out trying to turn himself around while also attempting to catch Dugtrio. Scorbunny however, let out a cry which alerted the Dugtrio who dug back underground causing Goh to collapse on top of Scorbunny making Harmony hiss.

“Careful! Catch pokemon shouldn’t be this dangerous! You two are making it harder, you need to stop and listen to one another, work as a team!” she scolds the two, “The sooner you can work as a team the better you will catch more pokemon and make more friends through those catches!”

“It’s just not my day maybe?” Goh says with a sigh. “Scorbunny, even if you hear a pokemon please, please for the love of Arceus don’t charge in,” Goh says as Scorbunny blushes on his head.

Scorbunny notices something and races off only to stop and turn around softly calling out to the trainers that it had found something. 

“It’s a Caterpie,” Goh whispers out, and Scorbunny attempts to race after it only for Goh to snatch him back, “Calm, cool, and collected,” Goh says softly army-crawling over to the Caterpie. “Make any sudden noises and it’ll run away,” he explains to Scorbunny.

“Go Pokeball!” Goh cries out, tossing it at the Caterpie, catching it successfully. 

“Nice job Goh!” Harmony calls out with a grin.

“Alright, I caught it!” Goh cries out happily holding his phone out as it calls out that Caterpie had been registered.

“Awesome Goh!” Ash states to him.

“Thanks! And it’s all thanks to you Scorbunny,” Goh says holding the Pokeball up to his partner. “Hey what other pokemon can I catch around here?” He asks his Roto-phone. 

The phone showcases mostly the bug types in the area, “Yup like I said this morning, usually, bug types are around here, and you can find them pretty easily around here Goh,” Harmony states grinning. 

“Then that’s what I’m going to do! I’m going to catch every point of the evolutions!” he calls out tapping on Caterpie, “Next is a Metapod and a Butterfree!”

“What do you two think?” Harmony says to Pikachu and Chu, “Want to help Goh and Scorbunny catch these pokemon?” she asks, and the two cheer and nod. As soon as she said that her backpack started wiggling and Spiky the Pichu popped his head out sleepily. “And you can help too Spiky if you want to, that is, I know you like your nap time,” she says softly to the Pichu who got out and rushed onto Ash’s shoulder cheering about helping.

__________________

The trio of trainers and their pokemon searched high and low but had no luck finding any other pokemon no matter where they searched.

At one point it seemed that Goh was ready to give up. “Just when you do some serious searching...nothing…” he says with a sigh.

“I’m sure we’ll find some soon Goh, it is around midday, meaning that they could be more hiding in the shade rather than in the sun, and it is a hotter day than most,” Harmony says trying to reassure the younger teen that they weren’t doing anything wrong and they would soon find pokemon.

Scorbunny makes a noise and points up, “Up in the trees maybe?” Goh says glancing up as Ash and Harmony do the same.

“Ready?” The two teens call out to each other, “Go!” they yell out slamming their feet on the tree which not only knocks a tree branch into Goh’s head but a Metapod onto Ash’s.

“Ash!” Harmony cries out rushing to her boyfriend's side, “Are you, okay love?”

“A Metapod! And it’s all mine!” Goh calls out tossing the Pokeball he had in his hand at the pokemon. Once it had been caught his Pokedex chimed it had been registered, “Alright! I just caught a Metapod!” 

It was then a Venomoth came out from sleeping, “Oh look!” 

“I want it!” Goh cries out rushing towards it “I’ll catch you too!” he calls out throwing a very nice curveball in order to catch it. His Pokedex called out to it saying it was registered, “Alright!”

Scorbunny called out to Goh, “A Paras!” 

“And right next to a Parasect!” Harmony says, having her Rotom nab a picture of the two with a grin on her face, “Nice, rare to see them together in this environment.”

“Double Pokeball throw!” Goh calls out catching both at the same time registering them into his Pokedex. “Alright double catches!” he cries out excitedly only for his attention to get lost by a Butterfree flying behind him making Harmony gasp.

“A Butterfree! It’s so pretty!” she calls out with stars in her eyes.

“Butterfree wait up!” Goh calls out racing after the butterfly pokemon.

As the trio chased after the Butterfree they were led to a lush and beautiful meadow, covered in cherry blossoms. The Butterfree sat atop one of the trees and Harmony quickly nabbed another photo, “So pretty here, it’d be perfect for a picnic-date.” she says softly to Ash who’s cheeks flush as he nods his head in agreement.

“Go! Pokeball!” Goh cries out tossing the ball only for it to not even closely make it to the Butterfree landing somewhere in the tree making him gasp horrified.

Ash makes a move to help get Goh up in the tree giving him a boost. 

The bushes near Ash, Harmony, Chu, Spiky, and Pikachu rustled getting their attention. 

“Huh, something is here as well,” Harmony muses glancing at Ash who gave her a grin knowing that he wanted to check it out.

“Hurry up Harmony! Ash! Climb up!” Goh calls down to the couple.

“You go on ahead Goh! We found something down here!” Harmony calls out to him as Goh nods and makes his way up towards the top while the couple checks out what was in the bushes.

As Ash peeked into the bushes he let out a cry as he waved his arms around, “Getaway! Getaway!” he cries out pushing himself and Harmony away from an angry Pinsir. “Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!” Ash calls out to his partner who without hesitation did just that attacking the Pinsir with ease.”Good going Pikachu!”

However, the Pinsir was not pleased and tossed out a Rock Tomb towards Ash and Harmony surrounding them.

“Ash, Harmony, Pikachu, Chu, Spiky are you five alright!?” Goh cries out.

“We’re fine, just surrounded by rocks...Gh you’re gonna have to take it on!” Harmony calls over the wall.

The Pinsir jumps over the Rocks heading in Goh’s direction who screams and starts throwing things at it, not realizing he had thrown a Pokeball until it landed and let out a chime about being caught.

After having Chu and Pikachu blast at least one of the rocks away with a double Iron-tail they raced to Goh. “Nice catch Goh!”

“Thanks! No Prob!” Goh says brushing it off as if he wasn’t just screaming a few seconds ago.

_____________

“I’ve gotta say, it’s really fun catching lots of pokemon,” Goh states as the trio continue their walk through the forest.

“And you were the one who wanted to wait for Mew, see what you were missing out?” Harmony teases as she and Ash hold hands while they walk behind their younger teenage friend.

“I’m starting to want to catch a pokemon too! There’s so many we could find here in the forest!” Ash says excitedly.

“I get it now what you mean Harmony, this is what being a pokemon trainer is all about!” Goh states with a grin looking back at the couple.

Chu, Pikachu, and Scorbunny walked ahead of their trainers, Spiky still sat upon Ash’s shoulder when the pokemon heard something. Chu and Pikachu going one direction while Scorbunny went the opposite way.

“Looks like Scorbunny found something!” Goh states.

“Pikachu and Chu did too!” Ash points out. 

“Guess this means we’ll split up for a bit? Just don’t get lost Goh, okay?” Harmony states as Ash tugs her along the direction their Pikachu’s went.

___________

“I kinda wish we had actually brought a picnic lunch, rather than just sandwiches,” Harmony says with a sigh as she and Ash walk further into the forest.

“Well there’s always tomorrow you know, plus it can just be me and you, no Goh. We haven’t had a date in a while,” Ash points out his cheeks flushing a bit.

“If I remember correctly the last date we had was back in Alola when we decided to camp out for the night, away from all the pokemon while Kukui watched them,” Harmony says with a wide grin. “But then again we didn’t really get that much sleep did we?” she teases, grabbing Ash’s hand and winking at him.

“I...I mean we did sleep! But like…” Ash says, flustered by Harmony’s remarks. 

“Oh you are just too sweet, how did I ever get so lucky?” Harmony murmurs, “You’d think after us being together for three almost four years you’d get over that shyness about us sleeping together like that,” she tells him moving slightly to kiss his cheek, “After all you’re amazing at shagging,” she teases before letting go of his hand to skip off in front of him his cheeks even more red than before.

Ash sputters a bit with wide eyes though quickly chases after his girlfriend, “You are so lucky you didn’t say anything like that when Goh was here.”

“What can I say? I can be a minx if I truly want to, and maybe I’m trying to hint at something after all my room can be closed off from Goh’s and he’s a heavy sleeper so…”

Ash let out a small growl as he finally caught up to his girlfriend and slipped his arms around her tugging her back to his chest, “You’re being a big tease, and I might take you up on that.” he murmurs nuzzling her neck. 

“That’s all I wanted love because even though we sleep next to each other most nights, I want more than that for sure.” she murmurs softly only for their pokemon to call out to them waving to point at other wild pokemon.

“Guess we should get back to things huh?” Ash mumbles moving away from her.

“I suppose we should wonder if Goh’s caught more pokemon?”

“ASH! HARMONY!!! RUNAWAY” Goh cries out horrified as he runs closer to them.

“We’re over here!” Ash calls out only for Goh to pass them.

Harmony’s eyes narrow in slight confusion, “You didn’t go into the Beedrill nests did you, Goh!?”

“Wait what?” Ash says eyes widening

The couple soon starts to run after Goh with panic on their faces as well.

“Ahhh! They’re catching up with us! Do something!” Goh cries out.

“And why didn’t you have Scorbunny use a fire-type move on them?” Harmony cries out before Chu moves to let out a thunderbolt along with Pikachu hitting all but one Beedrill.

“That looks like the strongest one! Go Pokeball!” Goh cries out tossing the ball and catching the lone Bedrill as the others fly off after the thunderbolts wore off.

“Never. Ever. Do. That. Again. Goh!” Harmony cries out in between pants. “Beedrill are super territorial, especially with a new trainer like you, it's dangerous!” 

“Well I’m fine, that’s why you two are here, back up!” Goh states while Ash tried to calm his girlfriend down telling her it was fine. “In other news take a look at all the pokemon I’ve caught!” he says showing off his phone to Ash and Harmony.

“Nice, you spotted a Scyther here?” she says, “But you didn’t catch it?”

“I know I know, but look, all I need is two ore and I’ll have completed the Kanto bug pokemon!” Goh points out. “Venonat sleep during the day, so it should be somewhere in a hollowed-out tree or log perhaps?”

“Like the one over there,” Harmony points out and Goh grins moving towards it.

Goh climbed inside only to scream and pull out when the Venonat came out. Throwing a Pokeball it didn’t catch the first time frustrating Goh.

“Battle it to weaken it!” Ash calls out only to frustrate him more.

“This is a lot quicker!” Goh argues to Ash, while Scorbunny goes to attack it, “Scorbunny? Does that mean you want to have a battle?” Scorbunny calls out in agreement, “Okay use Quick Attack!” 

However, Venonat uses Poison Powder poisoning Scorbunny making Ash gasp.

“That was Poison Powder!”

“That won’t slow us down! Scorbunny, use Double-Kick!” Goh calls out.

Thankfully when Goh throws the Pokeball this time it catches his phone stating that Venonat had been registered to his Pokedex.

Scorbunny was not looking so good and easily collapsed in pain making Goh gasp in worry.

“Hold on, stay right there,” Harmony states, slipping her bag off her back and setting it down. “Here Goh, feed Scorbunny this, it’s a Pecha berry cure poison, but also I have an Antidote, which does the same thing,” she tells him. “This is why you need to be prepared, always carry potions and medical supplies in case something like this happens, because it will,” Harmony says sternly as Goh feeds Scorbunny the berry sighing in relief when the purple mark disappears.

“Thank you Harmony, I understand that now,” Goh says softly, making her smile at him.

“You’re new so I’ll let it slide, but next time you need to make sure you have supplies and not just pokeballs,” she says sternly as he nods and Scorbunny wakes up jumping up happily.

Goh glances at his pokemon, “I’m so sorry Scorbunny! I was so involved in catching pokemon I didn’t see you needed help. I hope you can forgive me?” he says as Scorbunny moves to jump into his arms happily as Goh grin, “So you’ll consider helping me catch some more pokemon?”

________________

“Alright! Time to catch a Scyther!” Goh states with a wide grin on his face.

“I want to catch a Scyther too, awesome!” Ash says getting pumped up himself.

“Then the first to catch one gets the win! And no extra help from Harmony because that would make it unfair!” Goh states pointing at Ash with narrowed eyes.

“Fine, fine no extra help,” Ash grumbles with a small pout making Harmony laugh.

“Guess you’re on your own love, sorry,” Harmony states as Goh walks one direction with Ash walking another and Harmony following. “That means no help from you either Chu,” she says her Pikachu pouting as it glanced at her mate.

_____________

“It’s gotta be here somewhere,” Ash complains after a few minutes of nothing.

“It won’t just appear out of nowhere Ash Ketchum,” Harmony says sassily, “You’re not looking very well,” she states until they heard an explosion rushing off in the direction that Goh had gone.

“Oh! No way!” Ash says pouting slightly.

“Sorry, Ash! Always being one step ahead is how I roll!” Goh says cockily, making Harmony snicker and Ash to glare at her, tapping her sides as she moves away with a squeal.

“Big talker! But you still have to catch it, Goh!” Ash calls out to him.

“Scorbunny, use Double Kick!” Goh calls out only for Scorbunny to miss.

“Ahhh! All you gotta do is bam! Then finish it with a Wham!” Ash calls out making both Goh and Harmony to sweatdrop.

“Ash that’s not really that helpful,” Harmony states blandly. “Not descriptive enough either.”

Scorbunny ended up getting hit, making Goh gasp, “Scorbunny hang in there, stay calm please, Scyther’s movements are super quick! But if you just stay cool and calm you’ll be fine,” he says to his partner. “Use Quick Attack!” This time actually hitting the Scyther, “Now! Go Pokeball!” 

Goh’s phone made the remark of how Scyther had been registered making Goh start to tear up, “That’s awesome, that means I’ve caught every kind of bug type pokemon in Kanto!” Goh says happily.

“Congratulations Goh!” Harmony and Ash chime out to their friend moving to stand behind him.

Goh collapses onto the floor, “It’s all thanks to Scorbunny! He says as Scorbunny cheers happily while holding Scyther’s Pokeball before moving to high-five Goh with his foot.

“Now that this adventure is over we better get back before dark,” Harmony points out glancing at her phone.

_____________

“Isn’t it strange that the boys aren’t here for breakfast?” Chole points out as Harmony glances up from her laptop before looking at the time.

“You are right...usually they’re up by now...strange.” she muses moving to save her document before closing her laptop, “I guess I’ll go check on them...”

“Perhaps they’re still asleep?” Professor Cerise points out only to hear Goh’s laughter from above them.

“I don’t think that’s the case, Professor…” Harmony says with a confused look getting up as Chloe, Professor Cerise, and her walk up to the dorm room only to gasp at what they saw.

Goh had let out all his bug types and they had somehow tied Ash and Pikachu up to the ceiling. 

“Ash!” Harmony cries out with Chu’s cheeks sparking and eyes narrowing at the bug types as her mate was trapped. “Wait Chu don’t!” 

But it was too late, Chu let off a large thunderbolt at everyone in the room, narrowly missing Ash and Pikachu but scorching Goh and his bug types. 

“Err, sorry Goh! But you messed with the wrong Pikachu,” Harmony says sheepishly as Chu then used Iron tail cutting Ash and Pikachu free and rushing to her mate nuzzling him all while making sure he was fine before sitting down happily curled next to him.

Harmony however rushed to Ash’s side helping him tear away the rest of the string shot. “You okay love?” she asks worriedly.

“Yeah, just was unexpected, “Ash mumbles softly as she brushes her hand over his cheek with a smile on her face before turning around glaring at Goh.

“You are not being a good trainer, it’s one thing to prank another trainer but to let your pokemon do this while another trainer is in distress is a whole nother thing, Goh. I get you want all your pokemon out to bond with them, but the dorms are not the place to do so,” she says sternly as Goh looks down decently looking a bit guilty for allowing it to go too far, his pokemon doing the same before muttering their apologies to Ash and Pikachu.

“Harmony you are just right on point, I’ve got a solution for all this if you’d all follow me!” Profesor Cerise points out leading everyone to the back of the research lab where a giant greenhouse was making them gasp.

“You can let all the pokemon run free around here in Cerise Park!” the Professor calls out to them, making Harmony grin as she grabbed her pokeballs tossing them up revealing her team. 

“Cinders, Bubbles, Alice, Grace, come on out!” she calls out releasing her Cinderace, Greninja, and Ampharos who all cheer at being let out. “Go on, you can explore, no picking fights though!” she says before turning to Professor Cerise. “Thank you so much! I’ll have to call Professor Elm to get some of my other pokemon to be able to move over here, and my Mum so that I can get the rest of my team from Galar here, well the ones that aren’t helping her with the Wooloos that is,” she says with a grin before moving to hug Ash nuzzling into his chest. 

“Wait, but Goh, weren't you planning on catching Mew as your first pokemon?” Chole points out to him.

“Gah! I...uh...they say Mew has every Pokemons DNA. So that means it doesn’t matter if my dream of catching it first didn’t come true, I’ll just catch all the other pokemon first and work my way back to Mew first! Don’t forget, the future’s in the palm of my hand!” 

“Catching one of every pokemon sounds fun!” Ash states with a grin.

“It sure does, but remember you need to spend time with them all too, and there are over 900 different kinds, not including regional variants and ones that have multiple forms.” Harmony points out making Goh grin.

“That just means more pokemon to catch! And what about you and Ash?” he asks Harmony.

“I want to research pokemon! To become a Professor I think!” Harmony says with a grin, “Or become a dual-type master trainer!” 

“And I want to become a Pokemon Master!” Ash states with a wide grin Pikachu cheering him on.

“What’s that mean?” Chloe asks, confused.

“You want to be the top Pokemon trainer in the world?” Goh questions.

“It’s much more than that! Way beyond that!” Ash says making Harmony grin at him hearts basically in her eyes.

“I guess I just don’t really get it,” Chloe states with a sigh.

“It’s cool enough! Go for it, Ash!” Goh states.

“Right! We’ll all meet our goals for sure!” Ash states.

“Yeah! To our dreams and goals in life!” Harmony states cheering happily.

“Right!” Goh states the trio moving to stack their hands on top of each other before lifting them in the air.


	7. Serving Up The Flute Cup!

“Harmony! Harmony!” Ash cries out as Harmony glances up from her laptop, everyone else was outside in the Cerise Park doing martial arts with Mimey.

“Huh? What’s got, you all excited, love?” Harmony asks as Ash swoops in pecking her cheek before shoving his phone in front of her.

“There’s going to be a tournament in Hoenn! I already signed you, Goh and I up!” he says with a brimming grin holding her and Goh’s bag in his hand Pikachu and Spiky already on his shoulders beaming with excitement too.

“And did you ask Goh if he wanted to do this?” she asks him.

“Well no...but he’s going to have to learn about battling somehow right? This will be perfect!” he states making her sigh.

“Alright, then I better go get my team of two, seeing as that’s what this says, you go get Goh and we’ll head there okay?” 

“Right! You’re the best love you!” Ash calls out rushing away.

“Love you too… he is going to be in so much trouble with Goh.” she states heading to get the pokemon she wanted. 

“So let’s see, how about Melody my Milotic and Toxy my Toxtricity Low-Key, they’re perfect. Sorry Chu, maybe next time. But knowing us we’ll end up winning to the end and I don’t want you having to battle Pikachu,” she says rubbing her partner’s head.

_______________

“Announcing the Battle Frontier Flute Cup! Featuring the Greatest Trainers and the strongest Pokemon! Each trainer will use two pokemon per battle as they rise through the ranks.”

The announcement boards all called out followed by a lady announcing the prize, “And the winner will receive the beautiful five color flute set. I want you to enter”

“Sex appeal really?” Harmony says sourly glaring at the screen with a huff, “I better not be the only female competing.” she grumbles.

“Don’t worry so much Harmony, it’ll be fun either way!” Ash reassures his girlfriend moving to press his lips to her cheek, “The only girl I got eyes for is you anyway, that lady’s not that pretty compared to your beauty, like a Beautifly compared to a Dustox.” he says softly making her cheeks flare up and her arms to wrap around him.

“You always know just what to say!” 

“I think I get it now…” Goh states before making a face at the couple and their PDA, “Ugh guys come on…” 

“Sorry Goh, we’re affectionate around each other, you have to get used to it somehow,” Harmony states, pulling away and grinning at their younger friend.

“Fine...say Ash, Harmony, have you two chosen your partners yet?” he asks.

“Yup! I’m using Melody my Milotic, and Toxy my Toxtricity,” Harmony states with a wide grin as Goh frowns fiddling with his phone.

“Here, I’ll show you mine,” she says, bringing her Roto-phone out.

“Capable of generating 15,000 volts of electricity, this Pokémon looks down on all that would challenge it. It has an electrical organ on its chest. While generating electricity, it fills its surroundings with what sounds like the strumming of a bass guitar.”

“Woah it looks cool and really hard to beat,” he states before turning to Ash who was grinning.

“I’m using Pikachu of course and...Mimey!”

“Hey, it’s Mr.Mime,” Goh states before realizing what he said, “Wait you chose Mr.Mime!? But can it even battle?” he says and Mimey makes a strange face making him gasp. “Now what’s up with that sinister grin!?”

“Let’s deal with that later…” he says as Mimey mimics Goh, “No! Let’s deal with it right now! I can’t wait until later!?” Goh states.

“So which two are you going to use huh?” Harmony asks Goh as he turns his attention to the couple.

“Scorbunny and Scyther!” he says flashing his Pokeball.

“Nice coverage, especially with Scyther knowing some flying type moves and Scorbunny knowing a fighting type move. I still have to have Cinders help Scorbunny with using a fire type move, be flame charge or something else.” she hums, “It might be a bit but I’m sure Scorbunny can learn it!”

“This’ll be a lot of fun!” Ash says with a grin on his face.

“Sure it will!” Harmony grins out as Chu, Spiky, and Pikachu all cheer out happily.

“I’m so fired up!” 

“So I guess you two are really into pokemon battles huh?” Goh says to the two.

“It’s the thrill really that I enjoy, plus it’s a great way to bond with your pokemon. Contests are just as fun too though, appealing to a group showing off your pokemon is amazing,” Harmony says with stars in her eyes.

“I think Harmony wrapped that up, it’s hard to explain until you’re in the battle or seeing a great one in front of you, I’m sure you’ll see it today!” Ash tells him.

“I’m still not sure, I don’t know much about it…” Goh starts to say and Ash nudges him.

“There you go again talking like that again, you’re here to compete right?”

“B-that’s because you entered me in the competition without my permission! Besides..” Goh states only to get distracted by a Tailow flying by catching Scorbunny’s attention. “Wait a pokemon? Come on! Hoenn region pokemon here we come!”

“Well that’s Goh for ya,” Ash says laughing.

“It sure is, but it gives us time to strategize doesn’t it? Because I don’t know about you but I plan to get to the finals, and if that means going against you and Mimey then so be it!” Harmony says with a wide grin on her face grabbing Ash’s hand and squeezing it.

“Oh yeah? You’re so on!” Ash states only to gasp when a huge Hariyama to get his attention, “A Hariyama! Maybe it’ll be competing in this competition too!?”

“Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon. A Fighting-type. Hariyama can send a truck flying with one of its slaps and it loves competitions of strength. “ Ash’s Pokedex states making Harmony grin.

“Wow, that’s so cool!” 

It started walking forward making Ash tense up and move a bit in front of Harmony, his eyes narrowing slightly worried it was going to attack, or that the trainer wanted to start a battle. 

The trainer finally spoke up with “Hey! Listen up!”

“What was that?”

“Would you do me a favor and stop blocking the way?” the other trainer stated making Ash sigh in relief. 

“Oops sorry! We’ll move!” Harmony says dragging her boyfriend off to the side.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says before Hariyama moves to help his trainer lean down, except instead of the bottle falling into the recycling spot his face hit it and the bottle flew over to Ash making Harmony wince.

“Oh my goodness are you okay?” Harmony says with a gasp.

“I’m...I’m alright!” the trainer says pulling his head out a big red circle on his face from where he face-planted against the bin. “See? That didn’t hurt one bit, I'm feeling fine!” he says while laughing as if to get rid of the pain.

“Right. That’s good then,” Harmony says hesitantly. 

______________

Ash and Harmony started talking with the trainer about the competition.

“My name is Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu and Mimey. And of course, my wonderful girlfriend Harmony, Chu her Pikachu and Spiky our Pichu,” Ash introduces everyone to the guy.

“Pleasure to meet you, your Hariyama looks really well trained,” Harmony compliments.

“I’m Hodge from Lavaridge town, and this is my partner Hariyama, who I’ve had since I was a kid,” he explains making Harmony nod as she leaned against Ash on the bench the three of them were sitting on.

“Will you be entering the competition with Hariyama?” Ash asks with nearly sparkles in his eyes.

“I guess so…” Hodge responds.

“Who’s your second pokemon?” Ash asks.

“That’s classified info, I can’t just go around revealing my secret weapon to someone I might battle,” he states before gasping as a Mightyene comes jumping over the bench scaring the trio.

“Mightyena!?” Hodge cries out.

“Goh?!” Ash calls out.

It was then Goh came out of the bushes as well as a Pokeball in his hand, “Prepare to be caught this time Mightyena for sure!”

Hodge quickly moves in front of the Mightyena blocking Goh, “Hold it right there! This pokemon happens to be with me!”

“Wow! Mightyena’s your other pokemon!” Ash says with stars in his eyes watching Mightyena licking Hodges face happily.

“And here I thought I could catch a Mightyena for myself, but instead it's hanging out with this guy,” Goh pouts out pursing his lips in annoyance.

“Not ‘this guy’ the names Hodge,” Hodge responds 

“But well, look, Ash, Harmony, check this out!” Goh says showing off his newly caught Taillow.

“Awesome! You caught yourself a Taillow this time, cool!” Ash says happy for their friend with Harmony nodding in agreement. 

“And I’m going to catch so many more while I’m here!” Goh says excitedly his eyes sparkling. 

Hodge laughs, “Haha, you know pretty cute, “ he teases.

Goh glares at him, “Now hold on you making fun of me!?” 

“I’m not making fun, I’m just saying the whole thing pretty cute, “ Hodge responds.

“Sounds like making fun in my book!” Goh states while Scorbunny moves to kick him only to catch Mightyena’s glare and kick Ash instead.

“I didn’t say a thing!” Ash cries out.

“Scorbunny!” Harmony growls at the little bunny pokemon quickly swooping it up under its arms and holding it out. “What have we told you about kicking people!” she states, “Goh you need to keep him from doing that, it’s not safe to have a pokemon that willingly will attack others, that attitude is no good.”

Scorbunny wiggled out of her arms just as Pikachu got a menacing look and started chasing after the bunny pokemon yelling out unhappily at it.

“You all are good friends huh?” Hodge responds only to be interrupted by all four Rotom-phones to make a sound. “Looks like the tournament matches are in,” he points out the four glancing at their phones.

“Well I’m not paired up with any of you, in act I’m the last set to go on…” Harmony grumbles with a pout.

“Well this guy's my first opponent, “ Hodge states, glancing at it showing he was against Goh. 

“Not ‘this guy’ I’m Goh!” Goh states.

“Huh, this’ll be a piece of cake,” Hodge says moving to glare at Goh who was glaring right back at him.

“Guys really? Come on not this, save it for the battlefield,” Harmony states shoving the two apart. 

_____________________

“The Battle Frontier Flute Cup is about to get underway” the announcer announced.

Harmony had changed into her challenger uniform as it was a more serious competition and she felt more comfortable in it than her regular dress. It considered the water-type uniform top and the electric-type shorts, normal-type sneakers, and her fairy type glove. Of course, as usual, Ash gave her an eye up because the water-type uniform top was basically just a sports bra making her flush.

“Stop staring at me Satoshi Ash Ketchum!” she tells him, showing him a bit, “I now wish I had worn my electric-type shirt now....” she states, making him wince a bit at her using his full name before shaking his head.

“No, you look fine, I just always wonder how you stick with me,” he states, making her grin.

“Because I love you that’s why no other guy will ever be able to steal my heart, you hold that,” she points out, “Now hush, Goh is going to be battling!”

“For the first battle, we’ve got Goh of Vermillion City! Verses Hodge of Lavaridge Town!”

“Yeah, Goh! Yeah, Hodge!” Ash cries out with Pikachu, Chu, and Spiky cheering on as well.

“Give it all you got!” Harmony calls out.

“Show us a good battle okay!” Ash calls out.

“You did remember to run him through the basics right Ash? Seeing as he’s never battled before,” Harmony says noticing how nervous Goh was acting. 

“Wait...I was supposed to do that? Uh..no?” Ash says with a worried expression on his face.

“Oh dear, this could go really really bad or we can hope he’s a natural battler?” Harmony says worry written across her face as they glanced at Goh.

When Hodge sends out his Mightyena, Goh takes a moment to consult his dex, and learns that his Bug-type Scyther has the advantage over its Dark-type opponent. Goh decides to play it safe by having Scyther boost its attack power with a Swords Dance. Though Mightyena just rushes in, dealing a single knockout blow with Fire Fang. 

Harmony lets out a hiss and winces at the sight, “Oh no, Ash I don’t think he knows at all what to do, he’s relying too much on types and not focusing.” she murmurs leaning a bit into Ash who also had a look of worry on his face for their friend.

Goh seems to apologize to Scyther before recalling it back. Next, Goh sends out Scorbunny. It prepares to land a Double Kick but it was struck back with a Snarl attack. Mightyena follows up with Crunch, helping Hodge advance to the next round. 

“Scorbunny is unable to battle, which makes Hodge the winner of this round!” The ref calls out as Goh was speechless by the defeat, and kneels down to comfort his fainted Pokémon. 

“Ash we should go check on him,” Harmony says, worry still laced in her voice as she grabs Ash’s hand tugging him off towards the Pokemon Center where they could meet up with Goh.

____________________

“Here, we’ve restored both of your Pokemon to complete health,” Nurse Joy states as Chansey brings a tray with both of Goh’s pokeballs on it. 

“Thank you so much,” Goh says, grabbing the pokeballs and letting Scyther and Scorbunny out of their pokeballs, the two still pumped up and happy which made Goh sigh in relief.

“You did a good job, Goh, everyone loses at some point, it’s only your first step into figuring them out,” Harmony tries to reassure Goh.

“Come on cheer up!” Ash tries as well placing his hand on Goh’s shoulder which seemed to upset the younger teen as he clenched his fist.

“You know, catching is a lot more fun!” Goh states before taking off to the entrance of the Pokemon Center. “I’m gonna go catch a Wurmple!”

“Goh!” Ash and Harmony cry out causing him to stop.

“You’ll be there for our battles right?” Ash asks hesitant, unsure how Goh’s emotions were getting to him.

“Let’s go! Both of you!” Goh states not responding to Ash’s question making him frown and Harmony to sigh.

“I’m sure he’ll make it back love, he just lost for the first time, give him some space,” she says softly, making Ash sigh and nod. 

“Okay.” he says softly before turning to look up at her with a grin, “Ready to meet in the finals?” he states.

“Oh, you are so on my love! Because I will not be going easy and neither will Melody or Toxy!” she states the two grabbing each other’s hand and grinning at each other.

____________

“They’re amazing! Ash and Pikachu of Pallet Town are the real deal! But the overedging spark from Harmony and Toxtricity from Postwick are unrivaled!

Harmony had won each of her matches, her semi-final one against Hodge which she made easy work with, a quick boost of toxic spikes from Toxy and Melody’s water pulse made for a great match up beating him with some amount of ease, her two pokemon super happy with how well they did. And that they’d be able to face Ash, something that rarely happened made her even more pumped up.

“Now it’s time for the Battle Frontier Flute Cup Champion match! With the battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Harmony of Postwick!” The announcer stated.

Harmony and Ash grinned at each other giving a nod to each other as the two tossed their pokeballs into the air. Harmony’s a Dive Ball which revealed Melody, her shining Milotic who let out a happy cry. While Ash’s regular Pokeball let out Mimey.

“Now again I am not going easy on you, love!” Harmony calls out as Ash smirks at her.

“I wouldn’t think you would do that! Mimey let’s go!”

“Let’s start off with water pulse!” Harmony calls out Melody moving to throw out the attack.

“Mimey dodge it!”Ash calls out his Mr.Mime using the martial arts technique that he was practicing in Cerise Park with everyone.

“Darn, guess we need to shake a few things up love, Melody shall we throw our trump card in! Bulldoze the ground, then Irontail the rocks that fly up!” she calls out her Milotic slamming her tail into the ground as it shook, chunks of the battlefield coming up only for her tail to glow grey and the iron tail to whack each of them at Mimey.

Mimey took the attack head-on only for Ash to call out for him to use reflect causing Harmony to huff knowing that the moves wouldn’t cause nearly as much damage. 

“Alright if we’re gonna play it that way! Melody use water pulse up in the air followed by an avalanche to freeze it!” she calls out.

In doing so Ash called or Mimey to use Psychic only for Harmony to smirk. “Thought you’d use that love, guess it’s time for a bit of fun, seeing as you’re distracted! Melody now!” she calls out her Milotic having moved behind Mimey as it threw out an iron-tail towards the semi-unsuspecting Mr.Mime, only for the huge block of ice to fall on her. 

“Wow, a double knock out! This is incredible the two are so in sync with one another that their moves are evenly matched!” The announcer called out.

Harmony grins returning Melody, “You did an amazing job love, and you made the field exactly how we want it. Now Toxy let’s show ‘em how we win this!” she calls out, her Toxtricity Low-Key form strumming its chest a bit making a sound as Ash had Pikachu go in.

“Let’s get this show started, Toxy let’s start with our best bet, use Venoshock!” she calls out, Ash calling for Pikachu to use Iron-tail to prop up and avoid getting poisoned. 

“Ash, you know that we did that on purpose right love? Now that Pikachu’s tail is otherwise occupied it gives us a chance to do this! Toxy Boomburst, let’s knock Pikachu down!” she calls out.

Ash’s face went into shock as he quickly realized what Harmony had been planning, the battlefield surrounded by debris and puddles of poison, knowing that Pikachu would either hit the rocks or land in a puddle he quickly tried to call out to use electro-web only to fail as Pikachu was hit by a huge wave of the Boomburst.

“Did I forget to mention that Toxy’s ability is Punk Rock, meaning sound-based moves like Boomburst inflict more damage!?” Harmony says with a grin before winking at her boyfriend across the field. 

The battle went on for a good eight more minutes as both Toxy and a now poisoned Pikachu were still at it. But with Harmony’s playful banter and flirting with Ash it was harder for them to land a hit. Especially when Harmony used any of Pikachu’s electric attacks and met it ten-fold. Overdrive almost every time was much more powerful than Pikachu’s thunderbolt. 

In the end, Pikachu fainted succumbing to the poison making Harmony smile at her Toxtricity which cried out happily. 

“Pikachu is unable to battle, that means Toxtricity is the winner, making Harmony of Postwick the winner!” The Ref calls out.

Harmony was quick to rush over to toss Ash a Pecha berry; she helped him get up with Pikachu in his arms.

“I haven’t had this much fun in a battle with you in a while. And Toxy sure had a lot of fun. Thanks for the great battle love,” she whispers him smiling sadly but nodding as she leaned a bit to kiss his cheek.

“And there you have it such an amazing battle between those two!” The announcer calls out. “And the winner of the Battle Frontier Flute Cup is Harmony Sword from Postwick!” the announcer continues to call out as Harmony holds up the flutes with a grin, knowing that she and Ash would end up sharing them more than likely anyway.

_________________

Harmony grins as she holds them out to Ash, “Here we’ll share them, Toxy was going to faint too, if Pikachu had managed to stay up a few more seconds Toxy would have gone down.” she states leaning into his arms as he presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I know we’ll share them, that was a great battle, though I didn’t really appreciate you throwing the banter with me, it didn't help with what you were wearing. It gave me a reason to get distracted,” he mumbles as her laugh falls into the air followed by a soft kiss from her. 

Chu was babbling excitedly at Pikachu over what she had seen with Spiky doing the same thing, bouncing happily at the excitement the battle had.

“Ash! Harmony!” Goh calls out breaking the couple up from their affections for each other.

“Goh!” Harmony beams as she turns away from Ash, who had moved his hand to slip around her waist, the two practically glued at the hip by this point.

“Congratulations on your win Harmony! Sorry, you lost Ash,” Goh says sheepishly.

“Thanks, Goh!” The couple calls out to Goh.

“Mr.Mime was the coolest I’ve ever seen. And Harmony your Milotic is so graceful!” Goh says, Mr.Mime letting out a thanking cry. “Uh and one more thing…” Goh starts to say stopping as Ash and Harmony glance at him confused.

“Uh..listen, Pokemon battles are a lot of fun right!?” Goh says a sparkle in his eye that wasn’t there before.

Harmony and Ash glance at each other laughing a bit before nodding, “Of course they are!”

_____________

When they got back to the Cerise Lab it was after dark and Goh had let out his three Wurmple making Harmony coo at them.

“They’re oh so cute!” Harmony coos, “Are you three super cute? Yes, you are, you’re gonna grow big and strong!”

“So...what’s with all the Wurmple?” Professor Cerise says hesitantly.

“Goh caught those in the Hoenn region see!” Ash states watching his girlfriend coo at the bug pokemon who were happily eating up the attention.

“Yeah, but why did you catch three?” Chloe states unamused by it.

“That’s easy because there's no telling if they’re gonna evolve into a Cascoon or a Silcoone! Get it?” he says as he and Scorbunny high five.

“Look they’re evolving!” Ash cries out making Harmony furrowed her brows

“Wait no they’re-” she was cut off by Ash’s hand.

“They’re evolving already!?” Goh cries out excitedly making Ash laugh.

“Nah, just kidding...Hey! Don’t bite me!” Ash cries out as Harmony bit his hand moving it away from her lip.

“It’s what you get for tricking him! Hmmph,” she states crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from her boyfriend.

“I’m sorry Harmony!” Ash says, a pout forming on his lips.

“Don’t apologize to me, it’s not me you tricked,” Harmony states.

“Err. Right, sorry Goh, I wanted to see your reaction, wasn’t the best idea,” Ash says as the younger teen narrows his eyes.

“Don’t do it again though,” Goh states, and Scorbunny gives him an unhappy look but glances at Harmony knowing it couldn’t kick Ash if she was there.

“Alright, with that in mind, let’s all get to bed, tomorrow another adventure will surely happen!” Professor Cerise points out.


	8. The Sinnoh Iceberg Race!

“Woah! Awesome! It really is a huge bunch of Tentacool!” Ash states as he held onto Harmony’s hand while Goh glanced at the group of them.

The Research Trio had decided after hearing about there being a ton of Tentacool making their way near the docks to check it out, and they weren’t let down.

“Oh man, I love them,” Harmony squeals at the water and poison types.

Pikachu and Scorbunny did not seem thrilled by the idea, Chu and Spiky the other Pikachu and Pichu on the other hand were making quick work of trying to get the Tentacool to play with them. Much to the two others' displeasure.

“See? What did I tell you two? It was so worth coming here!” Goh points out, having been the one to point out what had been happening at the docks in the first place.

Ash moved to poke one of the Tentacool, “hehehe, hahaha, like jelly!” Ash says in between fits of giggles while Harmony kneeled net to him cooing at one who swam up to her. 

However the one Ash had been poking didn’t like it and turned around shooting a bubble beam to Ash’s face, scaring the one that Harmony had coaxed into playing with Spiky and Chu.

“Ash!” Harmony says with a sigh, “You scared the one I was playing with,” she says with a pout.

“Alright! I want one for me!” Goh states pulling a pokeball out.

“Be careful Goh, they’re quite intelligent, don’t be bummed if they move,” Harmony warns him but Goh brushes her off.

“Please, they can’t be that smart, I want the strongest Tentacool that I can find!” Goh states looking around before finding the one he wanted, “Alright let’s go! And now, Pokeball! Let’s gooo!” he calls out tossing it only for the Tentacool to move out of the way, Goh catching another one.

“I told you, better to be swift and quiet if you’re not planning on battling,” Harmony says with a sigh.

“What was that…?” Goh says getting a disbelief look on his face.

‘Tentacool has been registered to your Pokedex!’ 

“Yes! This will do just fine! No need to worry!” Goh states, “I intended to catch this one anyway!” he states.

“Alright...I don’t know who you’re trying to convince, but if that’s what you want then okay,” Harmony says shaking her head.

“What’s that?” Ash asks as he spotted something swimming at a high speed towards them.

Harmony tilts her head, “I...don't know?”

“Something’s coming!” Goh points out.

“And fast!” Ash points out.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious, we hadn’t noticed,” Harmony says sarcastically.

“A Sharpeedo?” Goh questions.

“No fin, can’t be, has to be something else…” Harmony says shaking her head.

“No? Then it’s a Gyrados! And I’m gonna catch a big one!” Goh says, grabbing another Pokeball preparing to throw it.

Just then whatever the pokemon has breached the surface creating a big huge tunnel of water to appear before it landed on the dock.

“It’s a Piplup! A poorly looking one!” Harmony says with a gasp.

The Piplup seemed to look like a raisin and was panting and gasping for breath before tipping over.

“Oh no! Ash! Here call the Professor, we have to getit to him fast, I don’t know what’s wrong, exhaustion maybe? I don’t know why it's here…” Harmony says in a panic, scooping up the poor water type as the Research Trio rushes off back with Ash on his phone calling up the Professor to let him know what happened.

_______________________

As soon as they got Piplup back to the Lab with the Professor waiting with food and medical equipment and Harmony had set the penguin down it started gobbling up the food like it was at an eating race.

‘Piplup the Penguin Pokemon a water-type, Piplup is a proud pokemon and an excellent swimmer that has a layer of down that keeps out the cold’

“So weird...I wonder where that Piplup came from?” Ash questions as he glances at his Pokedex.

“You and me both, from the looks of it, it came really far, but the question is from Sinnoh or elsewhere in Kanto? There aren’t many Piplup around Kanto…” Harmony says with a sigh.

“That pokemon sure can eat a lot,” Goh points out.

“Well, you would too with all that swimming Goh,” Harmony pipes up.

“Truly, and I’m sure there are good reasons for its appetite, “ The Professor says just as bewildered as the teens were.

“I’m home!” Chloe calls out as she enters the dining hall.

“Oh! Hi Chloe!” Professor Cerise says to his daughter.

“Good Afternoon Chloe!” Harmony calls out to her.

“Why are you all hanging around here?” Chloe questions confusion written on her face.

“We seemed to have found a wayward Piplup,” Goh says boredly.

“Piplup? Where?” Chloe asks.

“Uhh down by your feet?” Ash says as everyone glances there only to see there was no Piplup in their sight.

“Ahh! How did it get away so fast! It was just here!” Harmony cries out leaping out of her seat with panic.

As Ash and Goh also start to panic and look under everything Mimey comes out in a panic pointing outside the room.

“Mimey? What’s wrong?” Harmony asks softly as Mimey mimics Piplup.

“It’s doing what!?” Goh cries out.

______________

As they reached one of the bathrooms where there was a trio of sinks it was filled with water and the Piplup was swimming fast laps.

“Oh my!” Harmony cries out, rushing in and scooping the Piplup up, “No little one, stop that right now, you need to wait to swim!” 

“Could you all come into the main room please?” Ren says in a mild Panic.

Harmony huffs as she holds the Piplup a bit tighter as it struggles in her arms. “No little one, you can’t keep doing that you’ll hurt yourself and we don’t want that at all,” she says softly, Ash darting to her side his hand resting on her lower back looking at the Piplup in concern.

“Man and I thought Dawn’s Piplup could get feisty,” he mutters, “Even Pip didn’t act this way,” he says referring to her Empoleon back when it was a Piplup.

“You can say that again, might have to get Pip out here to calm this one down and take charge,” Harmony mutters.

_____________

“Piplup!” A voice cries out from the screen as they walk into the lab area. This causes Piplup to stop struggling and stare at the screen. “You’re alright after all!”

Piplup got a horrified look on its face, “Thank goodness!”

“Who’s that?” Goh asks what everyone was thinking.

“When I was searching online for information about Piplup her name appeared on the screen. So I contacted her, she was easy to find” Chrysa explains.

“And because of you, my Piplup is safe! Thanks so much. Oh yeah, I’m Lauren from Snowpoint City” Lauren explains.

“Snowpoint City! That’s even farther than what I thought this little one was from! You swam all the way from there Piplup?” Harmony says with a gasp.

“Piplup swam all the way from there?” Chloe repeats with a shocked look on her face.

“I got so worried when I suddenly couldn’t find Piplup. I was really shocked to find out it had ended up all the way in Vermillion City!” Lauren says.

“Wow isn’t that awesome? You found your trainer” Ash says looking down at the Piplup in his girlfriends’ arms, who actually didn’t look pleased at all as it huffed and turned it’s head to the left hiding further in Harmony’s arms.

“Is it being shy?” Ash asks Harmony who frowns. 

“I dunno...somethings off, but I can’t figure it out,” she mutters.

“Now that we know who it’s trainer is, we'll have to reunite them soon,” Professor Cerise points out.

Ash raises his hand in a fist, “Harmony, and I will take Piplup home!” He volunteers.

“Me too!” Goh calls out raising his hand as well, not wanting to be left out, “it’s my goal to catch every single Sinnoh region pokemon, you know?”

“Then I’ll leave this job up to you three, the ice of Snowpoint City shines. Your assignment is to see, meet, catch, and learn about all the unique species of Pokemon that live there,” Cerise tells the trio.

“Alright!” the three call out excitedly.

___________________

Thankful there was a ship leaving just that afternoon heading towards Snowpoint City that Ash, Harmony, and Goh were able to tag along. Even if it would take a few days.

Once they got closer the trio decided to actually look outside.

“Woah it’s the Sinnoh region!” Goh points out with awe on his face.

Ash however sniffled before sneezing and shivering.

“I told you to bring more winter clothes, Ash Ketchum!” Harmony growls marching over and slipping a beanie on his head and shoving his hands into gloves. “It’s cold, we’ve been here before and even then it was cold.” she points out to him.

Ash huffs as he wipes his nose with a tissue, “Okay you’re right I should have listened to you, but then I wouldn’t get you to over pack these things,” he points out as she moves to cuddle into his side, feeling the chill herself even if she had so many layers on.

“There are so many people here,” Goh points out next to the affectionate couple as he glances around. “I wonder what they’re here for?”

“Maybe it’s some sort of festival?” Ash suggests making Harmony gasp. 

“That would be amazing! Oh, I hope they have the Tamato Berry Ice Cream Bars here!” Harmony says with her eyes sparkling.

“No! None of those, the last time I had one I breathed fire the whole day!” Ash cries out shaking his head at the cold but hot treat. 

“But need I remind you I love spicy and hot stuff, it’s perfect, we have to find them!”

“Hate to break it to you but it’s not a festival, look here,” Goh points out to the couple.

“Iceberg race? Maybe it’s a pokemon race! Sounds like a lot of fun!” Ash points out.

“Good thing I brought Pip with me then isn’t it? He’ll adore participating.”

“Once we’re done of course!” Goh points out the three agreeing, “Then we can go check it out!”

____________

“We’re still accepting entries for the Pokemon Iceberg Race!” The announcer announces just as Harmony lets Pip out of his Pokeball sparkling as he comes out.

“Alright Pip, I want you to keep Piplup here company,” Harmony says to her Empoleon who pats his chest as Lauren’s Piplup moves to look up at him from the ground before they started chatting.

“Didn’t Lauren say she was going to wait for us at the harbor?” Ash points out, “So isn’t it pointless to let Pip watch him?”

“No it’s not pointless, Piplup didn’t want to be held and I’d rather Pip keep an eye on it,” she points out.

“Wait...what happened to Goh?” Ash questions as they turn around noticing the younger teen missing from behind them. 

“Oh no, he’s probably caught his eye on some pokemon around here…”

“There he is!” Ash calls out pointing over to where Goh who had just caught a Mantyke.

“Great catch Goh! Right off the bat! We’re barely here for five minutes,” Harmony says shaking her head.

“Uh=huh! My first catch in the Sinnoh region!” Goh says proudly.

Having drawn a crowd had also drawn Lauren in who spotted Pip with her Piplup standing next to him.

“So there you are!” Lauren calls out looking at the shocked Piplup.

“There you are, Lauren! We wondered where you were when we didn’t see you right away!” Ash says with a wide grin.

“Sorry, I’m late! I dropped my glasses on my way here and had no idea where they landed,” Lauren admits blushing. “Dear Piplup I’m so glad to see you again,” she says squatting down to rub Piplup’s head. But Piplup wouldn’t have it turning its head away from its trainer and moving to stand a bit behind Pip with a huff and pout on its beak.

“Well that’s weird,” Harmony mutters as Pip calls out to Piplup using its flipper to push it back towards its trainer.

“So you’re Ash....you’re Harmony...and you’re Goh!” Lauren says making sure she got it right. “Thank you so much!” she says bowing only to lose her glasses, “Oh no! They fell off again! Ahh, where can they be?” Lauren says panicking.

Piplup moves quicker than everyone to swipe them putting them back in Lauren’s hands. “Thanks, Piplup!”

“Wow, Piplup’s a big help!” Ash says impressed.

Lauren moves to pick Piplup up into her arms, “Alright then, it’s time for us to go home!” she says only for Piplup to struggle and get out of her arms huffing and turning to hide back behind Pip once more. “But Piplup, what's the matter? Why are you so angry?” Lauren says heartbroken.

“Piplup’s been bothered like this since we said we’d take it back,” Harmony says softly, “We just can’t figure it out,”

“You’d think it’d be happy to be going home,” Goh says.

Just then a Croagunk appeared from behind Lauren cuddling to her side.

“It’s a Croagunk!” Ash points out.

“Hi, Croagunk!” Lauren says which seemed to offend Piplup.

“Cool, so is Croagunk your partner too?” Ash asks.

“It is!”

Goh pulls out his Pokedex ‘Croagunk the toxic mouth pokemon A Poison and Fighting-type. Croagunk inflates the poison sacs in its cheeks to make croaking sounds. If an opponent flees, it attacks with poison.’

“It wanted to come along because it was so worried about Piplup,” Lauren says petting it’s head.

Meanwhile, Piplup had moved half away from Pip and was making a raging face as it moved to glare at Croagunk shocking the humans.

“Woah look at those sparks between them…”Ash says with wide eyes.

“Uh that’s more than a rivalry...they don’t like each other at all do they?” Harmony points out.

“I wonder...what if Croagunk has something to do with why Piplup disappeared in the first place?” Goh suggests.

“Lauren, do you have any idea why Piplup disappeared?” Ash asks.

“Huh? Who knows? I really don’t understand it myself. I think it all started about a year ago when we first met. It was when my glasses fell into the sea,” she points out.

“Sounds familiar,” the trio say dryly.

“But Piplup found them for me, from there we became partners, Piplup loved to swim, so we entered the Iceberg race last year and well,” 

“So Piplup won?” Goh says confused.

“Yeah!” Ash cheers.

“Then what about Croagunk?” Goh asks.

“You see, I first met Croagunk a month ago. I was walking with Piplup in my arms when suddenly Croagunk had found my glasses that had fallen into the sea!” Lauren explains.

“Surprise,” Ash says sheepishly.

“Who would have guessed?” Goh says laughing dryly.

“Suddenly we were spending time together, enjoying something special! But then it seemed to be a race between the two. Up until Piplup was training and swimming around did Croagunk join in and was faster, Piplup swam off and that was that…” Lauren says making Harmony shake her head.

“Ahh the old Jealousy, Piplup was jealous that you gave most attention to Croagunk, especially when you mentioned how faster Croagunk was than it, no wonder it swam to Kantlo it was trying to prove that it could be faster,” Harmony explains. 

“Right! Piplup wants you to see it’s the fast as swimming gets! But it lost to Croagunk…” Ash points out.

“You’re onto something Harmony, it even swam in our lab remember!” Goh speaks up.

Lauren looks distraught by what the teens had pointed out, “Really Piplup?” she asks only for Piplup to not be there. “Uh...Piplup?” she questions as they look around.

Piplup walked back with two stickers in its hands growling something at Croagunk before slapping a sticker on its head and putting the other on its own head, “Those are...Iceberg race entry stickers!” Lauren gasps out.

“Is Piplup challenging its rival to see who’s best?” Goh says with wide eyes sparkling.

“Hahaha!” Ash says getting pumped.

“Probably it’s the best way to tell who is better at swimming I guess?” Harmony says with a sigh.

Lauren looks horrified, “You’re kidding? They’re Rivals? All I want is or everyone to live together happily,”

“The Entry deadline is near, any pokemon who wants to get in should do it now!” the announcer calls out.

Pip tugs at Harmony’s hand muttering and pointing over there, “You want to participate, love?” she says softly, her Empoleon nodding tugging her along. 

“I want Mantyke to enter the race too!” Goh states rushing after Harmony and Pip.

Pikachu called out and raced after Harmony “You want to enter too Pikachu? Gotta show o to Chu and Spiky don’t you?” Ash teases to his partner who puffs up at the mention of his mate and kin. “Alright, we’ll enter you! And you can show off how great you are!”

_______________

“Now for the moment you’ve been waiting for! The Pokemon Iceberg Race! Pokemon will swim from one iceberg to another and then back! But they’ll have to for numerous smaller pieces of ice that are sure to be in the way. This will be our toughest race in years! So which pokemon competitor will be taking home the trophy?” The announcer announces.

“Mantyke! Good Luck!” Goh calls out from the boat.

“You do the best you can Pip! Have fun!” Harmony calls out to her pokemon who poses gracefully before getting into position once more.

“Win it all Pikachu!” Ash calls out next to Harmony.

“We can now see the Chinchou lights marking the course! And we’re just about to start! And they're off!” The announcer announces as an Octillery waves the flags before using a water gun to start the race. “In first place is the Empoleon known as Pip, then last year's winner Piplup, followed by a new entrant Croagunk! “

“Good going Pip! You’ve got this!” Harmony beams from beside Ash jumping happily.

“Go Piplup! Go Croagunk! Ahhh I don’t know who I’m supposed to be cheering for!?” Lauren cries beside the teens.

“Leading the chasing pack is Mantyke! With Horsea and Finneon on its tail! Dewgong and Bibarel pick it up! Oh, look Pikachu’s almost out of it!” The announcer announces.

“Come on Pikachu! Hang in there!” Ash calls out to his partner who was pushing a piece of floating ice as he kicked in the water.

Mantyke seemed to notice Pikachu struggling and turned around to go help which gave Goh a crisis, “What are you doing!?” he says panicking only to calm a bit when Mantyke lifted Pikachu up onto it’s back, “Mantyke’s helping Pikachu!” This caused Chu and Spiky to jump up and down on Ash and Harmony’s shoulder happy that Pikachu was being helped by a friend.

“Wow! That’s one nice pokemon!” Ash says with stars in his eyes, happy that Goh’s pokemon was being so nice to Pikachu, even if it meant losing the race.

“Huh. Just what I’d expect from Mantyke!” Goh says happily.

“Soon the contestants will reach the icebergs that are marked on the return lap! Pip is still in first! But at this moment look! Piplup and Croagunk are making their moves! They passed Pip!”

“Awww, keep going Pip you can overcome this!” Harmony says to her pokemon wanting it to try it’s best.

“Dear Piplup, sweet Croagunk. Do your best, both of you!” Lauren calls out to her partners.

Just as Piplup and Croagunk started coming back, the other pokemon were catching up. Pikachu and Mantyke were still far behind, but as they passed Pip a giant Magikarp appeared out of nowhere.

“Oh, no...that can’t be...Ash tell me I’m imagining that giant Magikarp please,” Harmony pleads knowing exactly what or who owned that giant Magikarp.

“Uh...isn’t that Team Rocket’s?” Ash says confused before realizing what he said, “That’s Team Rocket’s oh no!”

“Prepare for trouble, from the metallic belly of the beast

And Make it doubly interesting, to say the least!

To protect the world from devastation,

To unite all people within our nation,

To denounce the evil of truth and love,

To extend our reach to the stars of above,

Jessie!

And James!

Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth, That's Right!”

“Team Rocket! Why do you have to ruin our fun every time!” Harmony yells out in anger.

“If it’s for the boss we’ll make a mess and never clean it up!” Jessie calls out.

“Then save face by catching Pikachu and everyone in the Iceberg race!” James points out.

“This is one slick click,” Meowth says pushing a red button shooting a net out from the Magikarp sub catching the pokemon. Besides Pikachu, Mantyke who were still behind, and Piplup and Croagunk were too far ahead to get caught.

“Pip! Ash, we need to do something!” Harmony growls moving to tug her jacket off as Chu moved to the railing and looking like she’d jump in the water.

“Woah! Babe no, you can’t do that you’ll freeze, don’t,” Ash tells her, making her huff but lets him pull her back down.

“Then what are we going to do!”

“Those jerks are messing up the whole Iceberg race!” Goh growls.

“It looks as though things have gotten desperate on the course. But the top two Piplup and Croagunk are still battling it out as they make a straight line for the finish!” The announcer announces

“Oi! Now is not the time to see who the fuck wins! We need to save the pokemon!” Harmony yells out angrily to the announcer as Ash holds her back from going full Galar on the announcer.

“Babe please calm down…” Ash tries.

“Calm down!? Satoshi Ash Ketchum I will not!” Harmony cries out to her boyfriend who winces at the use of his full name, “That is Pip who is in that net, and unless Steel Wing will work then what am I going to do?” she says to her boyfriend who tries to calm her down. 

“Shh, Pikachu! Try Iron-tail on the net! Pip try out a Steel Wing!” Ash calls out to his partner who was still on Mantyke and Pip who was finally calming down from being caught and listened to Ash, mainly because he knew his trainer trusted him, and Harmony wasn’t thinking too straight at that moment.

Pikachu and Pip both use their Steel-type moves cutting the netting and freeing all the pokemon.

“Twerp manners!” Jessie yells out frustrated.

“You won’t get away!” James yells out.

“Alright! Come on down!” Jessie and James yell out as they call to the skies for Pelipper to bring them the Rocket Prize Master machine. Shoving Meowth headfirst, his golden coin headpiece activates the machine.

With a turn of the crank, Jessie and James receive a pair of Rocket-branded Poké Balls, and they call out Machamp and Beartic. 

They begin to attack the Pokémon with ice projectiles. Goh orders Mantyke use Agility to evade, and Pikachu lands a Thunderbolt on the evil trio. While Harmony has Pip use Bubble-Beam followed by an Ice-beam to make the bubbles frozen as they crash on the Machamp.

James retaliates by having Beartic use Thrash on the ship, which throws Lauren over the guardrails. She holds onto the bow with one hand, calling for help, and then her glasses slip into the ocean below. 

“Lauren!” Ash, Harmony, and Goh call out in worry.

“We’ve got to help her!” Harmony cries out only to be tossed aside as Beartic continues to use Thrash on the ship.

“There’s not enough time! If Beartic keeps this up!” Ash points out.

The ripple sound from the falling glasses finally gets Croagunk and Piplup's attention, and the pair rebound from the finishing mark to help their Trainer. 

Piplup uses its beak to free an inflatable lifeboat, while Croagunk knocks it in time to save Lauren from the icy waters with a Poison Jab. 

Lauren thanks her Pokémon for the rescue and retrieving her glasses, so she rewards them with a big embrace. 

“Thank goodness, I’m glad Laruen’s okay!” Ash says in reply as he helped Harmony up only to get jostled by the Beartic again making him groan as he fell on top of his girlfriend with an oof, Spiky falling off his shoulder only to be caught by Chu who was trying not to fall herself.

Goh returns his attention to Beartic and has Scorbunny deliver a Double Kick on it. 

Pikachu follows up with a mighty Thunderbolt, sending Team Rocket and their Prize Master Pokémon blasting off.

“I uh...I don’t believe what just happened! Because of Team Rocket’s interference completion of the Pokemon Iceberg Race is impossible! I’m sorry to report but the race has been canceled!”

“Canceled?” Ash says sadly.

“No shite, all the Pokemon are slightly shaken up!” Harmony yells out angrily only to calm down as Pip had jumped up onto the ship hugging his trainer. “Oh, Pip! Thank goodness you’re okay!” she cries out, “I’m sorry, it’s been a while since we’ve dealt with Team Rocket I freaked out!”

“Hey, there’s always next year!” Goh points out as he leans down to look at Mantyke and Pikachu, “Isn’t that right Mantyke!?” he calls out.

“Yeah right, Pikachu!?” Ash calls out with Chu and Spiky nearly jumping in on it having been worried about Pikachu getting a confirmation from him making them look on in relief.

“Huh, is it my imagination or are Piplup and Croagunk getting along for a change?” Goh points out.

“I think you’re right, they are, I guess they need to save Lauren was far greater than being rivals and trying to one-up each other. She’s the most important to them,“ Harmony points out.

“It’ll be so much better now that they’re friends!” Ash points out slipping his arms around Harmony as she relaxed against him.

“This is enough excitement for one day now isn’t it?”

___________________

“Bye-bye!” Goh calls out as their ship leaves the port later that evening.

“See you later Piplup! Bye Croagunk!” Ash calls out.

“Take care, Lauren! Take care Piplup, Croagunk!” Harmony calls out to them.

“That was an amazing day, too bad it takes a few days to get back otherwise I wish we could have stayed…” Ash says sadly.

“But guess what I found!” Harmony beams as she pulls out a bag from behind her back, “Tamato Berry Ice Cream Bars!” she calls out happily.

“NO! I DON’T WANT ANY!” Ash cries out backing away with Pikachu in agreement.’

“Then fine you don’t have to have any, more for me!” Harmony says sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

“Ash you’re being overdramatic, they can’t be that bad,” Goh states.

“You’re funeral Goh,” Ash says, shaking his head at the younger teen.

______________

“I TAKE IT BACK! ASH YOU WERE RIGHT WHERE’S THE WATER!?” Goh cries out having taken a huge bite of the Tamato Berry Ice Cream Bars while Harmony pouted from the side.

“You both are wimps at spicy stuff,” She says with a huff as Chu munches on her and Spiky who had eaten his in one go begged for more.

“Arceus I hope if we ever have kids they side with me on this,” Ash mumbles.

“What was that Ash?” Harmony says, turning to face him, her eyes narrowing at him.

“Uh, nothing my dearly loveable partner in life!” Ash says taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to kiss.

“That’s what I thought…”


	9. Finding A Legend

“Woah! This is incredible news!”

“What is?” Harmony asks looking up from Alice, her shiny Ampharos who she was brushing with a rubber brush.

“It says Ho-oh has recently been sighted!”Goh says shoving his phone out towards Harmony and Ash who was just sitting next to his girlfriend while Chu and Pikachu sat curled up in his lap, Spiky the Pichu on top of them a bubble forming with his small snores. 

“HUH!?” Ash says with a gasp waking up the sleeping Pikachu’s and Pichu which caused him to be shocked with a groan.

____________

“So, someone actually saw Ho-oh?” Professor Cerise says as the trio had rushed to the main part of the lab.

“Yeah! It’s all over the internet,” Goh explains as they look at the screen with all known information about Ho-oh on it.

“There’s quite a close connection between Ho-oh and the ancient legends of Johto, exciting,” Professor Cerise states.

Goh the ever excited young teenager he was bounced excitedly over to the Professor, “Right! And hardly anyone gets the chance to see it for themselves,” 

“Yes, that’s because pokemon like Ho-oh pick and choose who they want to be seen by Goh, it’s really an honor to be chosen to get to see a great legendary like Ho-oh. Given their rarity of course you know?” Harmony states with a grin, Spiky in her arms as he looked at the screen with awe on his face. Chu and Pikachu were happily on Ash’s shoulder doing the same thing.

“As Harmony pointed out, records of it are few and far between, it’s a legendary pokemon Shrouded in mystery!” Processor Cerise explains.

“And now that legend finally appears in reality!” Goh states over-excited.

“They eyewitness account were in the vicinity of Ecruteak City in the Johto region,” Professor Cerise explains pulling up an image of the City.

“If we go there, maybe we will see Ho-oh first hand!” Ash points out his eyes littered with sparkles at the thought.

“You know...I’ve always hoped that Ho-oh and I could someday have a battle!” Ash points out.

Harmony laughs, “But it didn’t go well with Lugia don’t you think it wouldn’t go well with Ho-oh either, love?” she points out.

Ash scoffs, “That was just Lugia! Ho-oh is totally different I can feel it!” Ash says with determination.

“And I want to catch it!” Goh pipes up, making Ren and Chrysa gasp at the goals the two teens had.

Processor Cerise looks at them with a confused look before bursting into laughter, “You know I truly admire you three, no matter the pokemon you want to meet, battle, or catch it!”

“Goh, Harmony! Let’s leave for Ecruteak City right now!” Ash suggests as Harmony looks at her Roto-phone.

“Shouldn’t take more than three hours to get over there if we take the bus to get there, especially since there is one leaving in a half-hour” she points out, “I say we go for it!”

“Got it!” Goh states with a grin.

Ash and Goh get excited and call out together, ‘Let’s Go!!!!”

_________________

“Long bus rides are the worst,” Harmony states as Ash holds her hand helping her off the bus.

“I’m sorry, I forgot you get car sick for long rides, especially on busses,” Ash says softly, “You should have had us fly with Braviary or you fly and we’d meet you here,” he tells her his lips kissing her forehead as he tucked her into his side.

“No, I’d rather not leave the two o you alone, Goh would for sure have gotten into some issue and you’d probably make it worse,” she says softly. “We’re here now and we’ll fly back because there is no way I’m taking that bus back at all, I wish other regions would have things like the Corviknight taxi’s that’s way simpler…”

“This is just like how you were when we took that bus in Alola,” Ash murmurs, “I still feel bad about that,” 

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine in a bit, just have to walk around to ease my stomach,” Harmony tells him.

“You two check it out!” Goh says with his eyes widening in wonder, “It’s Ecruteak City! Now we’re gonna find Ho-oh!” 

Ash and Harmony glance away from each other to look towards Goh’s direction as the young teen had pulled his Roto-phone out.

“It looks like most of the sightings took place in the area around Bell Tower!” he points out.

“Then I guess that’s where we should start looking!” Harmony beams her mouth turning into a smile.

“Way to research! Look out Ho-oh!” Ash states raising his fist in the air in excitement.

_________________

“I’ve been researching a lot! And there’s a legend about Ho-oh I want to check out,” Goh says as the trio walks into an area around Bell Tower. 

Just then a rustle came from the bushes catching Goh’s attention making him turn around. Turned out to be a Sentret which made Goh rush to pull his Roto-dex out to scan it.

“Sentret, the Scout Pokémon. A Normal-type. Sentret can lift itself upon its tail so it can see things far away.”

“Yeah! Time to catch it! Go Pokeball!” Goh cries out rushing to toss a ball at the Sentret catching it with ease. “Alright!” Goh says excitedly.

“Come on Goh..shouldn’t we search for Ho-oh first before catching more Pokemon?” Ash points out with a pout on his lips.

“Oh let him have his fun Ash, you’re always excited about catching new pokemon, Goh’s never been here in Johto before so let him have it,” Harmony scolds him as Chu and Pikachu spot something in the distance alerting their trainers. Spiky the Pichu had been settled in Harmony’s arms blinked awake at his parents' noise though was still sleepy.

“Is that!?” Ash says his voice layered with excitement.

“Ho-oh!” Goh and Harmony cry out at the same time.

“Who knew we’d find it this fast!” Ash says taking off after it.

“Wait Ash it looks off! Isn’t it too small?” Harmony says trying to narrow her eyes to get a better look at it.

Ash calls out for Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on what the trio, or at least Goh and Ash thought was the Legendary, and shockingly the attack lands and does serious damage. The Ho-Oh begins to land, and the boys trace it directly to the Ball Tower grounds.

“Well, that was easy…” Goh says a bit of disappointment in his voice.

“I think you’re right...but that was too easy, we better go check it out, it landed inside the grounds, let’s go!” Harmony says, grabbing Ash’s hand tugging him along with Goh trailing after the couple.

____________________

It turned out to not be Ho-oh but a Fearrow and a Cindaquil, who had clearly been knocked out by Pikachu’s Thunderbolt making Harmony wince.

“Err...are they going to be okay?” she says gently, passing Spiky into Ash’s arms and gathering her bag off her shoulder, grabbing a potion and moving to try and help the injured pokemon.

“That’s why they were so easy to defeat,” Goh says with a sigh.

“What did you guys do that for!” The kid yells out to Ash and Goh, his eyes glancing at Harmony as she starts to heal his pokemon.

Ash gets a guilty look on his face, “Sorry….I thought that was Ho-oh”

“So maybe all of those Ho-oh sightings have been fake!” Goh says with shock and was clearly upset about it.

The kid gasps and looks semi-guilty about it, “You see...they were…” he says sadly.

“Chad!” A voice calls out and the newly dubbed Chad gasps.

“It’s grandpa!” he says as an elder man with an elder Hoot-hoot was walking towards them. Chad quickly returned his pokemon who were barely starting to wake up after Harmony’s care for them. 

“Hey wait they aren’t fully healed!” Harmony cries out.

“I knew it was like this, so when you said you saw Ho-oh earlier that was a lie as well?” Chad’s grandfather states.

Chad looks down sadly, “I told you Ho-oh does not exist,” Chad’s grandfather states before turning around.

“I don’t know, I’m sure it has to exist, Ho-oh is just some mystery that is rarely seen at all, mainly because it doesn’t seem to like us, humans, all that much, it takes a special human to get it to come out,” Harmony speaks up.

Chad’s grandfather turns around, “huh?”

“Ho-oh’s real!” Ash points out stepping up next to his girlfriend.

“I suppose you’re fooled by Chad’s amateurish imitation?” Chad’s grandfather speaks up.

“That’s not it!” Ash states as he grabs Harmony’s hand, squeezing it making her smile at him.

“Ash saw Ho-oh the first day of his journey eight years ago, back in Kanto mind you, but that is such an honor to see something when just starting out. All I did was get lost in Slumbering Wield because my Squirtle at the time wanted to go in there,” Harmony says sheepishly squeezing Ash’s hand right back at him for the want of comfort.

“Your eyes must have been playing tricks on you,” Chad’s grandfather states going back to turn around his back facing them.

“My poor grandpa,” Chad says sadly watching his grandfather walk away.

__________________

It was minutes later that the rain started and Harmony grinned while Ash gave her a look of disbelief, “No! Harmony no, no running and playing in the rain, you’re gonna get sick again!” he complains.

“But! But! The rain is my happy place! I love the rain,” Harmony says with a pout on her lips trying to get her boyfriend to agree on letting her run in the water that was forming puddles.

“No Harmony, we're still trying to figure this Ho-oh thing and you know it,” Ash points out, making her sigh.

“Okay, okay, we should try and figure it out...then I can play in the puddles,” she says childishly as Ash wraps his arms around her kissing her forehead.

“My grandpa's always talking like that,” Chad admits softly knowing the trio was still confused about what had happened a few minutes prior. “Truth is, he told me he saw Ho-oh a long time ago,” he admits.

“Soon after he went on a long journey to search for Ho-oh, then suddenly out of nowhere he came home. It wasn’t just that he was tired, it was like he lost all of his energy. And so that’s why I wanted grandpa to feel better and search for Ho-oh again.

“So that’s why you used Fearow and Cindaquil to imitate Ho-oh for you,” Goh sums up.

“But what good would it do to trick him like that?” Ash points out tugging Harmony back ton him as she tried once more to get out into the rain, her water types she had on her twitching in their pokeballs wanting to play in the rain as well.

“Trick him!?” Chad says not having thought about that being what would have been what he had been trying to do, “I guess that’s true..” he says sadly.

“Okay! Then how about we actually try to find the real Ho-oh?” Harmony says finally getting out of Ash’s arms and standing up with determination.

“Good idea!” Goh says with a grin.

“Well, I was going to suggest that, you beat me to it,” Ash states.

Chad gasps, “But how do we do that? Grandpa spent years and years and never got to see it even once, ”

“Hold on a minute, I’ve been gathering data for a while now, and I came across this legend,” Goh says tugging his Roto-phone out of his pocket. “It says that if you go to the very top of Belltower and wave the Rainbow Wing, Ho-oh will appear!” Goh reads.

“Grandpa tried that over and over again…” Chad points out, “but he said it never worked.”

“But for that to happen it’d probably have to be sunny, probably after some storm of sorts...cause you know Ho-oh is associated with rainbows or something like that? Hence the Rainbow Wing?” Harmony points out.

“You might have a point...we can’t go empty-handed either, we don’t have a Rainbow Wing, to begin with,” Goh points out with a sigh.

“Yeah? Well, I say we go in!” Ash says, stepping forward and pushes the door open the other following behind, Harmony rushing to grab his hand as they walk inside the dark tower.

Scorbunny, Pikachu, Chu, and Spiky rush ahead of the trainers glancing around before taking off towards a wood engravement of Ho-oh.

“So that’s it,” Ash says with a gasp his eyes widen in awe.

“That’s Ho-oh,” Harmony says with a nod.

“Come to think of it there was a rainbow in that picture we saw back at the lab,” Goh points out.

“See! I was on the right track, but you didn’t believe me, I see how it is…” Harmony says with a huff as Goh goes wide eye and turns to her.

“I...I mean yes! You thought of it first and I totally should have listened to you! Sorry Harmony, I’m slower at this.” Goh says apologetically.

“It’s okay Goh, but you do tend to try and brush me off, it shows to pay attention and try to think about everything we do know before assuming things,” Harmony says gently to the younger teen.

Goh pulls his phone out to check the weather, “Well if the rainbow is the key...this storm is clearing away pretty soon...we might have an actual chance!”

“And then we wait! On top of Bell Tower,” Ash says with a wide grin on his face at the thought of seeing Ho-oh again.

“Waving the Rainbow Wing,” Harmony pipes up earning a nod from her boyfriend, “But again how are we going to get a Rainbow wing?”

Chad gasps and moves to take off confusing the trio on why he was leaving, “Uh Chad where are you going?” Harmony calls out.

“I’ll be right back!” Chad calls out.

_________________

It was nearing the twenty-minute mark, the rain was seemingly starting to slow down, as Ash, Harmony, and Goh waited outside Bell Tower for Chad to come back.

“What’s taking him so long?” Goh says with a groan.

“Don’t worry I’m sure he’s on his way back,” Harmony says reassuring Goh.

Pikachu and Chu seemed to have spotted something and called out excitedly.

“Ash! Harmony! Goh!” Chad calls out tugging his grandpa along with him.

“We can climb all the towers we want, but Ho-oh won’t be showing up,” Chad’s grandpa states nearly out of breath from running there, “Such a waste of time.”

“Please Grandpa don’t talk like that!” Chad says.

“Why? You don’t even have the Rainbow Wing,” Chad’s grandpa says with a huff.

“Alright, then what’s this?” Chad says pulling the Rainbow Wing out from his pocket holding it out.

“Huh? But I threw that thing away!” Chad’s grandpa says with a gasp.

“I took good care of it! After all, it is your treasure right?” Chad says proudly.

His grandpa doesn’t respond which gets Chad a bit upset, “C’mon why don’t you try it!” 

“Hey c’mon!” Ash says grabbing hold of his arm with a grin on his face, Goh and Harmony follow suit along with Chad.

“Rainbows don’t last forever you know,” Harmony says with a beaming smile.

“Alright! If it’ll make you happy, but it’s a giant waste of time!” 

_____________

Once inside the group glanced at the stairs, Ash and Harmony turning and grinning at each other.

“This’ll be fun!” Ash states making her grin.

“Oh for sure, because you know I’ll get there faster than you,” she teases Chu at her side while Spiky had climbed up her shoulder to rest on it.

“C’mon,” Goh says as they all start walking up through Harmony was skipping with two steps at a time, getting far ahead of herself.

Of course with Harmony being so ahead she hadn’t noticed nor paid mind to the two pokemon that were there, she was too busy skipping steps and looking down at said steps to bother looking forward. 

As Harmony somehow made it past the Misdreavus and Stantler she heard cries from behind her making her turn around in confusion why everyone was acting strangely. Of course, it was then that the two wild pokemon had noticed her and were not happy she had evaded them.

“Woah! What the-” she states diving away from the now charging Stantler.

“Watch it! You need to stop it, those are my friends!” she growls out. This hadn’t been the first time she had not been affected by hypnosis or illusion-like move, the time she remembered was back in time where she didn’t get hypnotized when Dialga sent them back to fix something. 

Thankfully Chad’s grandpa seemed to realize what was going on. Hoothoot uses Foresight to transport them back to reality. 

“Harmony!” Ash calls out worry laced in his voice only to sigh in relief upon spotting his girlfriend up at the top with the two wild pokemon, “Hey! Get away from her!”

Goh sporting the culprits, Misdreavus and Stantler on the next floor.

“Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. A Ghost-type. Misdreavus scares people and gathers up their emotions, which it uses as energy. Stantler, the Big Horn Pokémon. A Normal-type. If you look too deeply into the rings on Stantler's horns, you will feel quite strange.”

Stantler prepares to put everyone under again, though Goh catches the two Pokémon before that.

Harmony lets out a sigh of relief as she slips down a bit to wrap her arms around Ash as he picks her up in his arms, shoving his face in her neck.

“I was worried, didn’t know what happened,” he mumbles.

“I’m fine, you know those moves don’t usually affect me, probably why they were mad and getting more aggressive. Sorry.” Harmony says softly as Ash sets her back down, her hand moving to cup his cheek. 

“Not your fault, we didn’t know they were there, shall we move on then?” he asks with a wide grin, her thumb brushing over his cheek as she nods and drops her hand, grabbing his. 

“This time we’ll stick together though, no more sneak attacks for sure!”

_____________

They finally are able to start walking up the stairs again and eventually make it to the top and get out of the tower onto the top floor, only to be stopped by broken stairs.

“Huh, that’s anticlimactic,” Harmony says with a groan.

“We can’t go anymore!?” Chad says disappointed.

“Sure we can! Harmony if you will?” Ash says making his girlfriend sigh and moves to step on the parts that weren’t broken carefully one at a time, “See? No need to worry!” 

“When you say that, that means we always have to worry about Satoshi Ash Ketchum!” Harmony growls out with a glare making him gulp at his full name being said.

“Err...right well see no big deal we’re good right!?” he says stepping after his girlfriend showing that everything was fine, Goh following suit.

Goh and Ash offer their hands as Harmony makes it to the top without help, “Grab on!” Ash states.

They help Chad and his grandpa up the broken stairs.

________________

They finally got to the real top and grinned as the rain had stopped completely, it was just still a bit cloudy, “All we need is the rainbow to show up!” Goh says excitedly.

Chad grins pulling the feather up, “Hey Ho-oh! Come on out now!” he calls out waving the feather. “Hey! We’re over here! HEEEY! Come out now!”

The pokemon start calling out as well, “Please Ho-oh you’ve got to come out! Ho-oh!” Chad calls out. “HEY, WE’RE DOWN HERE!”

“We’re waiting for you to come out! Hey!” Chad calls out only to gasp as a rainbow starts forming as the clouds part.

“There it is!” Ash says excitedly, grabbing Harmony’s hand in his.

“A rainbow!” Goh says excitedly as well glancing at it.

“Ho-oh!” Chad calls out louder.

“We’re waiting!” Goh calls out.

“Hey, Ho-oh!” Ash and Harmony yell out together.

“Where are you!?” Chad calls out only for the feather to slip out of his grip making him gasp as his grandpa thankfully catches it. “Grandpa?”

“My boy, thanks so much, what you did, all of you taught me something, something quite wonderful! Ho-oh!”

“Wow, you’re doing it!” Chad says in amazement.

“I haven’t quit looking for you Ho-oh! Now come out and show me what you look like please! Ho-oh!”

“Ho-oh!” Chad yells out cupping his hands to his face.

“Hey!” Ash and Harmony yell out.

“Come out!” Goh calls out.

“Ho-oh!” 

“Ho-oh come out here, please!” Chad yells out.

The group waited a few more minutes but you could feel the disappointment rising in all of them.

“It’s no good...let's give it up son, just for the time being!” Chad’s grandpa says.

“But Grandpa?” Chad says confused.

“Tomorrow is another day. We’ll get a fresh start then if you’ll help me Chad?”

“Right!”

The Rainbow wing starts to glow making everyone gasp in awe, Chad’s grandpa grinning and holding it up showing it against the rainbow with a smile on his face.

Ash lets out a stretch and a yawn, “I’m telling you a bunch of yelling can make a man hungry you know?” he states making Harmony laugh.

“Wait a second you’re always hungry love, so yelling shouldn’t make you hungrier.” she teases poking his side as he huffs and slips his arms around her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Harmony! Please? Can we go get food!” he says with a pout on his lips.

“Hahaha, you know I’m kinda hungry too…” Goh says sheepishly making Harmony break and crack a smile.

“Fine, we’ll get food,”

“How about having dinner at our place?” Chad offers.

“If I don’t have to cook then I will gladly take that offer, these two can eat so much.” Harmony states.

“You’ll never taste anything better than my homemade Curry!” Chad’s grandpa brags.

Ash winces, “Er...it’s not spicy curry is it?” he says making Harmony huff.

“Yeah I know you hate spicy curry...too spicy,” she grumbles knowing that was her specialty.

“No, it’s a sweet curry!”

“Then I am so in!” Ash says his mouth watering at the thought. “Sounds great I can’t wait!” he says removing his arms from around Harmony grabbing her hand and tugging her away.

Goh following suit with Chad right behind them.

“Hey! You four! Hold on its…!” Chad’s grandfather calls out to the teens who gasp and turn around in confusion.

They turn around only to spot the empty sky, nothing there, the rainbow still there though.

“Did you see Ho-oh?” Chad asks, confused.

“Ho-oh is up there, I just know it!” Chad’s grandpa states.

“That’s what we told you!” Ash points out.

“C’mon you know it’s true!” Chad says with a grin.

“Yeah, you’re right!” Chad’s grandpa says with a smile.

________________

“Yeah no...I don’t like flying,” Goh says with a groan falling on the ground after Harmony’s Braviary had landed in front of Cerise Laboratory. “I like the bus,” 

“Well I hate the bus, this is quicker and easier. Thanks, Braviary,” she says, stroking the breast of her flying-type who cooed and rested his beak on her shoulder, closing his eyes in content. 

“I don’t mind either, but at least Harmony isn’t car sick this time, that’s what matters, c’mon Goh let’s go tell the Professor what we did!” Ash states dragging the now calmed down younger teen inside.

______________

“Amazing, so that was the truth behind all those eyewitness accounts,”

“Mmhmm! We didn’t get to see it but it sure was fun right buddy?” he says to Pikachu who was happily standing next to Ash his tail twined with Chu’s inside the Cerise Park area.

“Yeah, it was lots of fun!” Goh says rubbing his newly caught Stantler’s muzzle as it let out a content sound. “I’m never giving up! I’ll catch every kind of pokemon and finally Mew!” Goh states.

“Still ambitious as always Goh,” Harmony teases as she passes an Oran berry to Bubbles, her Vaporeon who cooed happily taking it.

“And I won’t give up either! I’m going to be a Pokemon Master!” Ash states.

“I’ll be the best researcher ever!” Harmony pipes up with a grin on her face.

“Look out Mew here I come!” Goh states.

“Pokemon Master here I come!”

“Raise a glass to the three of us and all of that!” Harmony beams out launching herself onto Ash’s back with a laugh as he hoists her further up grabbing hold of her legs.


	10. A Test In Paradise

“We’re joined now right here by the harbor by a ship's captain who was actually saved by a Dragonite! So let’s hear what he has to say! You’ve been through a lot,” the lady on the news speaks on the screen in the Cerise Lab.

“Well I’ll say this much…” the man starts to speak but Goh interrupts him.

“I’ve heard about this, that Dragonite are known to rescue people in danger,” Goh explains and Harmony nods her head.

“They’re gentle-giants so to speak, you really have to do something to make one angry. Remember Iris’ Dragonite, Ash?” Harmony says, making him grin and nod.

“He was super grumpy, but eventually came around, but speaking of Dragonite, I’d love to see one again!” Ash says.

“That may not even be possible,” Professor Cerise speaks up.

“Why not?” Ash says disappointed.

“I’ll tell you why not!” Ren says before typing away at his keyboard, “First a Dratini has to evolve into a Dragonair before it evolves into a Dragonite! Despite its popularity there are actually few sightings of it, especially in the wild!”

“But they are found in Johto as well, Blackthorn City I believe, the locals usually don’t let people go further into the city where the Dragon Den is. Heaven knows my mate Raihan has been trying for years to go there and have someone let him,” Harmony explains to them.

Ren chuckles at her remark before finishing what he was saying, “So they aren't usually common and are quite rare here in Kanto,” 

“We’re not quite sure about their natural habitat,” Chrysa points out.

“Though there are rumors of an island that are inhabited by only Dragonite,” Professor Cerise points out, which sparks Ash’s attention even more.

“Yeah? An island full of Dragonite!” he says rushing over to the professor with pure excitement on his face.

“So they say,”

“About that rumor,” Goh says as he shows off his phone, Harmony peaking over his shoulder to get a better look at the map of the water along with red ‘x’ marks over the area. “Look, I’ve imputed all sightings within the past year and this is the result!”

“Looks like they’re all just in one area,” Harmony points out, “It does pin-point a better area of where it could be,” she says with a grin nodding her head.

“Sure seems suspicious to me,” Goh says proudly having caught Harmony’s grin and was now in a boastful way.

“And fascinating,” Professor Cerise points out resting his hand on his chin in a thinking position.

“So? What do you say!?” Ash says, looking from Goh to Harmony who smirks at him.

“I’m up for an adventure for sure!” Harmony beams.

“I’m with you!” Goh states as the Research Trio raise their fists in the air together.

“It’s off to Dragonite Island! Go!” The trio calls out together.

________

“Woah! So many Pokeballs!” Ash says in awe at Goh’s bag, which was filled to the brim with them.

“Goh, isn’t that a bit excessive? You wouldn’t need all of them if you tried battling Pokemon before trying to catch them you know?” Harmony says softly shaking her head, sometimes the kids will never learn, will they?

“Nah, if I have all of these there’s no need to battle Pokemon!” Goh states, “But anyway, this sure pumps you upright? I’m going to catch the entire evolution chain! And the first one I’m going to catch is Dratini,” Goh states.

“Don’t count your eggs before they hatch Goh, we still have to ‘find’ Dragonite Island before you can think about catching a Dratini,” Harmony warns him.

_________________

“I was thinking about hiring a boat to take us out there. But, since we’re here anyway...there are Dewgong in this area you know?” Goh says, showing his phone to Ash and Harmony.

Ash got excited while Harmony went to talk but was cut off by her boyfriend, “I know what that means! Harmony c’mon!” he says grabbing her hand and tugging it as he started to run with Goh.

“Time to catch a Pokemon to ride!” Goh says excitedly.

_________________

After finding a Dewgong, Goh wasted no time, “Okay! Pokeball go!” he called out in excitement as it hit.

However, Dewgong easily broke out making Harmony groan moving to sit down on the edge, “This is gonna take a while Chu, Spiky….” she says shaking her head.

It did take a while, by this point Harmony was getting board and let out Melody her Milotic out and was casually sitting on her back waiting for Goh to either run out of Pokeballs or finally catch the Dewgong so they could head off.

Ten minutes, though it felt like an hour to Harmony, Goh finished and finally caught Dewgong, though he was out of Pokeballs, not that he noticed. Nor did he notice when Harmony brought it up. “....Goh...you do know you used most if not all your pokeballs you had right?” Harmony tells him sitting on Melody, her Milotic’s back with a sigh at the young teen who was manically grinning at his Rotophone.

‘Dewgong has been registered to your Pokedex!’

“Just like it should be…” Goh says with a crazy maniac look on his face as he turns to look at Ash who was seated behind him on the newly caught Dewgong.

____________

“Somewhere around here huh?” Goh says glancing at his phone while Harmony and Melody calmly swing beside them. 

“Ah shite! Melody after that Dewgong!” Harmony cries out as Goh’s newly caught Dewgong races after a female one. The only problem with that was it was going towards what looked to be a bad storm.

“Chu, Spiky hang on I think it’s going to get a bit bumpy…” Harmony says holding the two small electric-types closer to her, wincing as the waves get rougher. The last thing she saw was Pikachu throwing a thunderbolt at one headed straight for Ash and Goh.

___________

Waking up before the other two was interesting. Being surrounded by Dragonites, Dragonair's, and Dratinis was amazing though.

“You are so cute all of you!” Harmony squeals as a few of the Dratini had curiously moved over to her and were quickly realizing that she was friendly cuddling up against her. 

“Oh, I love all of you! You little loves are super cute and so friendly and goodness,” she says gently stroking Dratini's head with a hum as they cooed around her begging for more strokes while Ash and Goh were still unconscious.

It was a little while later that both Ash and Goh woke up with a start, by then Harmony had five or so Dratini’s wrapped around each of her limbs and one around her stomach as she hummed a tune to them, most were already sleepy and falling to sleep against her.

Ash’s eyes finally reached his girlfriends after a moment of panic on his face, having only spotted Melody, her Milotic. His eyes seemed to soften and a smile formed on his face spotting her surrounded by the baby Dratini she was singing to, while Goh freaked out over not having any more Pokeballs.

Harmony giggled softly at Goh’s expression as she nodded her head towards Ash who was quick to be at her side while the Dragonites helped get her untangled from the Dratini’s.

“Goh I told you, you used them all on Dewgong! Anyway they rescued us when you guys got tossed in the water, I went under too, but obviously not as bad because I woke up about a half-hour ago,” Harmony explains grabbing Ash’s hand as he helps her up. “The babies are so cute, I think they were waiting for you to get up before showing us around,” she points out as a Dragonite and Dragonair motion for them to follow.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Ash says, his head moving to rest against Harmony’s shoulder while her hand moves to brush his neck.

“I’ll always be fine, love, even if we had gotten separated I’d do anything to find you, even if it meant calling my brother to the Distortion World to find you,” she mumbles as his hand tightens around hers.

“Time nor Space could ever keep us apart,” he agrees with her moving to look up from her neck and gently press his lips to hers.

“Hurry up you two! You’re being gross!” Goh calls out to the couple who just huff at the moment being ruined.

“One day you’ll understand when you meet someone you want to spend the rest of your life with Goh! Then we’ll remind you of what you just said!” Harmony calls out as he just laughs and takes off after the Dragonite and Dragonair.

_____________

“Woah, Dragonite everywhere you look!” Ash says in excitement, his arm wrapped around Harmony’s waist as she was basically curled into his side, the Pikachu mates and Pichu were happily running ahead with Scorbunny.

“It’s so peaceful and relaxing!” Harmony says with awe in her voice.

“Hey...wait a sec...Rotom can you show me where we are?” Goh asks, glancing at his phone.

‘I am unable to pinpoint your location... Bzzzt sorry Gooooh!’ his phone says sadly.

“I’m out of network!?” Goh says with a gasp and horror lacing his voice.

“Not the end of the world Goh, calm down,” Harmony soothes the younger teen.

________

The Dragonite and Dragonair led them to a clearing where a trio of Dragonair are dancing together. As they glow and start flying around Ash and Harmony look on with awe.

“Pretty aren’t they?” he asks Harmony who nods in agreement. 

“Total agreement Ash,” Harmony says with awe, lacing her own voice.

However, Ash notices that their guide Dragonair is looking sad. 

“So that must be the way Dragonair fly!” Goh says as he records it on his Roto-phone.

Pikachu and Chu turn around noticing Scorbunny before gasping which alerted Harmony, Ash, and Spiky who was gasping and the small Pichu lets out a whimper moving to hide against Pikachu scared at what it had seen.

“Scorbunny!?” Ash cries out, “You’re scaring Spiky!” he says watching Pikachu try to console the baby-Pokemon. 

“What’s that about!?” Goh says in a panic. “Oh wait...isn’t that a shed Dratini skin...where did you find this Scorbunny?”

_________

Scorbunny led them to a beautiful waterfall then right behind it where multiple shed Dratini skins are lying around. 

“Wow, check it out!” Ash says with a grin as they find the hidden cave.

“There’s a ton of them…” Goh points out.

“Probably easier to shed in here, it’s humid and moist, helps make it so that they can wiggle out of it without hurting themselves all that much,” Harmony points out.

“Hey Goh, Harmony, look over there,” Ash points out.

“It couldn’t be evolving?” Goh says confused.

They turn and spot at Dragonite with a Dratini and get to witness the Dratini shedding its skin before their eyes. 

“That’s amazing!” The trio calls out.

_________

“Is this okay?” Ash says uncomfortably.

Harmony tilts her head as her blue Roto-phone hovers in front of her. “Uh..no a little more, so we can see it’s shape...there we go!” Harmony says as her Roto-phone, along with Goh's, snaps a few pictures of the skin while their Pokemon play in the water.

____________

“Shed Dratini skins are worth a lot!” Goh points out, “You could make all kinds of cool things to wear out of them,”

“Yeah? Does that mean I can make Harmony a hat out of one so she stops stealing mine?” Ash asks and Harmony gasps.

“What! I don’t ‘steal’ your hats! I ‘borrow’ them when you get a new one!” Harmony says with a huff, ready to splash her boyfriend at his remark.

“You know...Pokemon can be really mysterious,” Ash points out leaning a bit to look at the Dragonite, Dragonair's, and Dratinis in the water.

“What do you mean?” Goh questions.

“You’ve got Dratini then you’ve got Dragonair right? Dragonite...they just aren’t like the others,” Ash points out.

“Wouldn’t they look more like Harmony’s Milotic?” Goh questions.

“Yeah! Wonder where they got arms and legs?” Ash points out.

“Er...Ash...the Snivy line starts with arms and legs and turns into a full-on serpent, so it loses the legs and arms, so why would it be weird to get arms and legs through evolution?” Harmony points out. 

“Oh yeah! You’re right! Still weird though that some evolutions are like that you know?” 

“It’s the wonders of Pokemon, sometimes to us humans evolutions don’t make sense for a while until we see it up close and personal,” Harmony tells Ash as she leans against him while they have their feet in the stream.

IT was then that the Dragonite and Dragonair that had been showing them around look up and nod at each other before starting to walk off.

“I think…” Goh starts.

“Think what?” Ash asks.

_____________

“See it’s just that, well I think I figured out the secret of the island you two,” Goh states boldly.

“Huh, did you? Well please share with the rest of us Goh,” Harmony asks as she holds a tired Spiky in her arms like Goh was carrying Scorbunny in his.

“I figured it out when I saw those Dragonair playing around back there, they say that Dragonair are Pokemon that can control the weather, it was a sign that the Dragonair were using their power!” he explains making Harmony hum.

“So all that power is what is causing the storms? Specifically the ones around this particular island?” Harmony finishes Goh’s thought and he nods.

“Yeah! That’s why no one has ever found this place!” 

“Now that you mention it, that makes sense! Which means you’re pretty awesome!” Ash says in total agreement. 

“Well it’s nothing,” Goh says blushing at the compliment though is interrupted by Ash spotting something and tugging Harmony off with him.

“Hey! A beach!” Ash points out.

Harmony, Ash, and Goh see multiple Dragonite taking flight and effortlessly flying into the storm around the island.

“Wow, they fly through the storm as if it’s not even a storm!” Harmony says in awe.

The Dragonair that they had been following struggles to get airborne.

“Maybe it doesn’t know how to fly yet?” Ash says sadly. 

“That could be it..” Harmony says sadly.

The Dragonair, as it couldn’t fly, was left behind as the last Dragonite leaves. Again and again, it flaps its wings but keeps falling back down.

Ash, being the kind gentle soul he was, immediately took off towards the Dragonair and moved to hold his hand out, a grin on his face, Pikachu on his shoulder calling out to it, “Hey what do you say we do some training!” he calls out to it making Harmony’s heart melt.

“That’s the Ash Ketchum I love,” she whispers softly, “Always willing to help no matter if it helps him or not,”

__________

Ash begins to try and help the Dragonair learn to fly, even if it meant him looking silly.

“Didn’t those Dragonair act a little strange before they took off?” Goh points out rushing towards Ash and Harmony who were trying to help the Dragonair learn to fly.

“Well, they were using Dragon Dance before they took off if that’s what you meant?” Harmony points out, “Usually it boosts them up a bit and helps out a ton,” 

“Dragon Dance? Rotom tell me about Dragon Dance!” Goh asks his phone.

‘Dragon Dance, a move that combines concentration and rhythmic movement to increase the physical skills of a Pokémon.’

Hearing this, Ash offers to teach Dragonair how to use Dragon Dance by showing an example himself, much to Goh's bafflement and Harmony encouragement.

Ash has Pikachu use Electroweb on some rocks, creating a bouncing platform to practice on. As soon as Ash jumps on it, however, he is shocked and falls off. 

“Ash!” Harmony yelps with a gasp rushing to his side, “Careful! Please, gosh I wish you listened with getting rubber boots,” she mutters, helping him up again.

Goh continues to protest that Electroweb can't be used as a trampoline, but Ash nevertheless tries again and is shocked again. 

“He’s really gonna do that again!?” Goh cries out from Harmony’s side with a bit of panic at Ash’s way of training by bouncing on the Eletro-Web.

“That’s Ash for you, he’s always this determined and that’s one reason why I love him so much,” Harmony says with awe in her eyes watching her boyfriend try and help the Dragonair even if it meant hurting himself in the process. “He can never stand aside and always has to help a Pokemon in need if it needs help. Never underestimate him ever Goh, he’s a true friend to all Pokemon,” she tells the younger teen who watches Ash with a new look in his eye.

Ash refuses to give up, wanting to give Dragonair a proper demonstration of flying. As he jumps in for another attempt, Dragonair actually joins him, and the two manage to endure the shock to bounce into the air. 

Harmony notices Dragonair starting to glow, and tells it to spin more than it was. 

This time during the second bounce, Dragonair successfully uses Dragon Dance and finally gains flight. 

Overjoyed, it happily wraps around Ash for a thankful hug. 

However, it suddenly senses something and prepares to take off. 

Ash tries to board it but notices that its skin is too slippery. Goh then notices his Dewgong at the shore, heartbroken of having lost his crush, and Ash and Goh board it to follow after Dragonair, while Harmony lets Melody back out as there wouldn’t be enough room for her on Dewgong either.

“Go on Dragonair, I promise we’ll be right behind you!” Ash says determined to help out-whatever was wrong.

_________

Dragonair then arrives with Ash and Goh, and the trio throws off their disguises making Harmony groan.

“Prepare for trouble, from the ego metallic belly of the beast!

And make it doubly interesting, to say the least!

To protect the world from devastation.

To unite all peoples within our nation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love.

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

And James!

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!

Meowth, that's right!”

“You can’t leave us alone, can you? Why can’t you get a real job!” she cries out after they recited their motto.

They decide to catch Dragonair, Pikachu, and Chu too and call for Team Rocket's Pelipper, who drops the Rocket Prize Master down for them.

They activate it but only get one Poké Ball instead of the usual two. Nevertheless, they throw it, and out comes a Wailord. From its information leaflet, they see that it only knows Splash, but Meowth says that a Splash coming from an amazing Pokémon like that must be great. 

Jessie orders Wailord to use Splash, which throws both sides around. While Team Rocket is still recovering, Ash quickly has Pikachu use Iron Tail on Dragonite's cage, freeing it.

In retaliation, Jessie orders another Splash, which actually ends up breaking Team Rocket's raft apart. One of the logs from the broken raft hits Wailord in the face, and it flails in pain, creating a huge splash that sends Ash flying into the air. 

Dragonair dives down from the sky to save him, but its slippery skin prevents Ash from grabbing ahold of it. 

Suddenly, the Dragonair starts to glow and evolves into a Dragonite, who uses its newly developed arms to grab Ash and save him just in the nick of time making Harmony sigh in relief.

The first Dragonite then promptly flies in front of Team Rocket, its face twisted with anger, and fires a point-blank Hyper Beam to send them blasting off. 

“A sudden evolution, who knew?” Goh says as they stand on top of the Wailord.

Harmony grins from Ash’s side her arm looped into his as a security having been scared about what had happened less than five minutes prior.

“Know what else? I just figured it out!” Ash states with a grin.

“Figured what out?” Goh asks, confused.

“I know why Dragonite have arms, it’s so they can rescue people!” Ash says as Harmony leans to kiss his cheek.

“That is a great observation, and I kinda agree, it would make sense,” Harmony points out.

“Shall we go home?” Goh asks as the two nods only for Harmony and Ash to get tugged back into the arms of the Dragonite who was cooing happily at the couple though mainly was giving Ash the attention.

“Woah! Not so tight! Careful!” Ash says as the Dragonite carefully let's go with a tilt of its head not realizing it’s own strength.

“Wait are you saying?” Ash says with a look of disbelief on his face making Harmony grin.

“I think Dragonite wants to be part of your team Ash!” Harmony says with a squeal shaking his arm. 

“That’s awesome! Wow, I’d love to!” Ash says with a grin getting a Pokeball out of his bag and holding it up, “Kay! We’ll be great friends!”

As soon as the Pokeball dings Ash races to hold it up, “I just caught a Dragonite!” he says as Harmony tackles into his side with a wide grin on her face.

“Always unconventional with how you catch some Pokemon,” she says happily as her boyfriend glances at her with the widest grin she had seen on his face since he won the Alola league a few months ago.

____________

“Truly impressive! I mean I wasn’t even sure if Dragonite Island was even real! Excellent,” Professor Cerise states as he looks over the photos and videos that Harmony and Goh had taken.

“These findings are sure to create an uproar!” Ren points out.

“Wait...we aren’t actually going to share this right? Because if we do then a bunch of people will try to get there and it’d ruin the natural habitat of Dragonites and their evolutions,” Harmony says worriedly.

“Harmony you’re right...I think it’s best we keep this to ourselves,” Professor Cerise says.

“But why do that? It’s a huge discovery,” Chrysa points out a bit of disappointment in her voice.

“Harmony’s right on what she said, too many people would try and get it or go there for personal gains, it’s best we keep it from the world and preserve the mystery of Dragonite Island,” Professor Cerise explains. And once he did Ash’s Dragonite moves in to hug him tightly, “Not..so...tight!”


	11. To Galar Harmony Goes!

“No...I should say it this way…” Harmony grumbles deleting what she had typed to type something else.

“Harmony?” Ash’s voice calls in from the hallway moving closer to her.

“Shite! Ash doesn't sneak up on me,” Harmony shrieks out as he comes closer, moving to wrap his arms around her shoulders while she leans back in her seat.

“You need to get to bed, take a break, your flight is tomorrow morning,” he grumbles, his face hiding in her neck.

“I know...but I gotta finish this resignation letter…” she says softly. 

Ash makes a noise and moves to lift her up sitting on her seat and setting her on his lap, “Resignation? You’re resigning for what?” 

“I’m resigning from the Galar league, mainly as Leon’s assistant when it’s in season time. These last few weeks with you and Goh have solidified what I want to do with my life, I can actually study more and actually start making my way to becoming a professor now that I’m eighteen.” Harmony says softly.

“Really? You’re finally going to take that step to do what you want?” Ash says getting slightly excited by her admitting it.

“Yeah, well that and you to be honest. When I had to leave right before the end of the Alola League and missed out on you winning against Gladion. I was heartbroken, it was hours later that I found out you won and was able to watch how amazing your battle was. I should have been there, and I wasn’t. A big achievement and I missed it because the Galar league was starting up in two weeks so meetings were booked through the roof.” she says softly, turning herself to rest her head on Ash’s chest.

“I was upset you weren’t there, but at the same time Spiky was with me, so it felt like you and Chu were there cheering me on,” Ash says softly.

“But I want to be here for you, I want to stand by your side, and it hurts to leave you,” Harmony whimpers, tears forming in her eyes.

“Hey don’t start crying Harmony, I love you, okay and it’s fine if you have to leave at times, what’s that saying with time apart the heart grows fonder or something?” Ash says softly brushing her tears away from her eyes.

“I’m not crying because of that, I’m upset about how Leon’s gonna react, he’s my brother in all but blood, and he’ll be upset that I’m leaving Galar. I don’t want him to be upset by that, but my heart is where my home is and this, being here with you, that is home. I think it always will be. That first time we met in Sinnoh, I felt some sort of connection, but couldn’t figure it out. When we met dad, er Arceus and he revealed all that to us, Mr. I’m the Chosen one, and the Chosen one has a soulmate, then it fit together. I feel that bond and being as far away kinda tugs it.”

“So it’s not just me?” Ash says sheepishly, “I sometimes feel that too, then about of sadness I brush off, Pikachu gets that way when it’s more than a week away from Chu, Spiky gets sad but not the same way,” he points out as Harmony hum nuzzling him.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave, that’s why I’m going to finish up the event with Leon the next few weeks which I can’t tell you, but expect a surprise soon. I just have to get the details all worked out first. And I have to find a replacement and…” Harmony says before Ash cuts her off with his lips.

“Calm down, how about you save this and we’ll go to your room and do something?” he says softly as she lets out a small gasp before leaning in to kiss him again.

“Yeah, that sounds perfect,” she whispers, her cheeks flushing.

_______________

“See you soon love!” Harmony whispers her arms snaking around Ash as he presses his lips to her forehead.

“Love you so much,” he mumbles, “Don’t fall for anyone while you’re away?”

“I never could, you hold the key to my heart, now I’ve got to go!” she calls out, “Chu come on! We’ll see Pikachu and Spiky in a few weeks,” she says as her partner pouts, nuzzling her mate and child before rushing to jump on her trainers' shoulder.

____________

“Okay I’m actually surprised you didn’t get lost,” Harmony teases to Leon who huffs.

“Hey! I made sure he was here on time! Seeing as he did get lost last week,” Raihan complains.

“Of course, thank you Raihan for making sure our Champion did not get lost and go to the other side of Wyndon to try and pick me up,” Harmony beams at her dragon master friend. 

“Yeah yeah I get it, I am pants at directions, laugh it up you two…” Leon grumbles as Harmony grins slipping her arms between the Champion and the Dragon master.

“I will always tease you about that, my dear brother from another mum because it’s the only thing I can do. You’re both tall so I can’t mock you on that, but I can mock Raihan as he’s a giant and that I’ve won against him more times than he’s beaten me. But I really need to get my stuff set up and then answer more emails. However, I could use some food, as airplane food is not good for my stomach and Chu here is starving for Galar’s fresh berries. Then tomorrow I'll be picking you up bright and early at six tomorrow Leon, no complaining! Meetings are important especially with us having to get things ready for the World Champion Finals. Lance will be here in a week and then we’ll have to run everything with him, like show him how to use the Dynamax band as I’m sure he’ll want to use that instead of using any sort of Mega-Evolution as I think some his pokemon know but I’m not sure…”

“Calm down Harmony!” Leon and Raihan state. “You’re gonna wear yourself out quicker than normal if you keep talking. Dinner then we can discuss this more in the morning, after tea though hopefully?”

“More like Coffee, at least for me, Komala Coffee from Alola is amazing, but I’ll be sure to get you a thing of tea before I pick you up,” she states, her eyes closing as she hums happily. “Coffee is far more effective against me,” she jokes.

Leon makes a scratched up face, “You’ve been gone far too long for you to start loving coffee more than last time,” he states.

“Eh, taste changes over time, now let’s go eat. I need food!” Harmony cries out dragging Leon and Raihan faster towards the restaurant they tend to go to when together in Wyndon.

______________

“Wait you’re the one that stopped that G-max Snorlax a few weeks back?” Raihan says in between bites of dumplings.

“Well not just me, I was with Ash and Goh, which hopefully you’ll be able to meet soon, that is if you’re going to be watching Leon’s match against Lance?” Harmony asks Raihan Chu sitting with Charizard and Flygon munching on their food while their trainers all caught up.

“That’s the plan, so we finally get to meet the guy that’s stolen you from us?” Leon states almost a bitter tone to his voice.

“He didn’t steal me from you two! You’re my best mates, nothing and no one could ever change that. I would have run into him at some point in Sinnoh as I was doing contests, which Dawn was doing as well. But besides that, I can’t help that he was sweet and kind with his Pokemon that over our travels I fell for him.” Harmony states tossing a piece of dumpling at Leon’s face. 

“Besides, It’s not like I didn’t come back, I did and have done my job during every season, when I could have gone with him to other regions.” she points out with a huff. “Honestly Lee, I don’t want you giving him the big brother talk, you’re not that much older than I am, and he’s only half a year younger than you. Mum already approves of him, both yours and mine! Hop even met him when he and your mum came to Unova League matches which if I remember correctly I won. So don’t even start” she says before turning to Raihan who raises his hands up.

“Hey don’t look at me, I promise I won’t intimidate him ‘too’ much, after all I got a reputation to keep up love,” he says winking making her narrow her eyes and huff.

“I’ll be lucky if Opal doesn’t scare him off but I don’t think she’ll be here, she’s putting on another play for the children in Ballonlea, therefore won’t be able to come,” Harmony points out before glancing as her Roto-phone came out to hover in front of her, a blush and smile forming on her lips.

“Oooo- our little Water-Sparklers has got a blush on her face,” Raihan teases her, “Does that mean she got a text from her lover-boy?” he teases only to wince as Chu who had come over for cuddles shocked him for teasing her trainer. “I...sorry...man you pack a spark Chu.” he grumbles making sure his hair was fine.

“If you must know then yes, though it’s not Ash who sent the text it’s from Goh stating Ash has been moping and pouty all day and into the night even now in the morning as it’s past seven for them. And now he’s telling me to fix it because he wants to go catch more pokemon…” she muses with a chuckle shaking her head. “For Arceus' sake, I told him it wouldn’t be more than two weeks, I guess I’ll message him before I go to sleep….but then again I have emails to get to….” 

“No, you are sleeping,” Leon states sternly to her, “If you don’t get enough sleep it won’t help me in the morning, especially if you sleep in,” 

“Not like I sleep in often! Give me some credit Lee!” Harmony gasps out. “I can get up, I’m a big girl y’know?” she jokes, “If not I’ll have Lyn wake me up or Chu here will do it. Nothing like a Thunderbolt to get you going in the morning.” she states rubbing Chu’s ears affectionately while thinking of her wonderful Luxray she finally was going to let out since it warded off people when the Champion and her needed to get somewhere faster. “Besides the only reason I’m getting you up early is because you take forever to get ready, we won’t be good to go until seven-thirty more than likely, then with a meeting at eight-thirty, plus I have a letter I have to give Oleana…” she murmurs before shaking her head as Chu nudged her yawning.

“Alright guess it’s time to get going, thanks for dinner you two, but I best be getting back to Hammerlock, I have a training session with the new recruits of the gym and the Corvinight Taxis close up in like a half-hour.” Raihan states.

“Right, let’s get going then. It’s so nice to be back though, I missed hanging out with you guys, texting and watching Rai’s livestreams only brings a bit of home back to Kanto you know?” Harmony teases.

Raihan looked horrified that Harmony watched some of the livestream he did, “Wait, why are you watching those! They’re not meant for you to watch, it’s the fans.”

“Who says so? It gives me a heads up on what you’re training and an advantage on how to beat you again!” Harmony grins teasing him as he huffs and ruffles her hair, “Hey!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up, but I will beat you, I’ve done it before, but I won’t lose this weekend.” 

“Oh yeah? You’re so on because I’m gonna crush you Weather-man!” 

“Break it up you two, you’re drawing attention!” Leon cries out to the two’s playful banter.

“Fine, see you later Rai! Let’s go Lee!” she says, grabbing his wrist and tugging him off towards the apartment complex where they’re league condos were. 

_________________

“It’s so nice to be back in Galar isn’t it Chu? Feels like we’re always on the move now, it’ll be weird to stay for more than a few days,” she muses as Chu shuffles her letter out from her pack holding it up.

“I know, I’ve got to give that to Chairman Rose in the morning, hopefully he won’t be too upset. I’m more worried about how Leon’s gonna react…” she says softly petting her partner’s head. “He’ll either take it really well, or he’ll take it really bad and think that I’m just throwing away the reputation I have here in Galar,” she says with a groan flopping on the bed.

Chu seems to notice her trainers unease and moves to curl against her babbling something, as if singing. “That’s that lullaby that Ash mumbles in his sleep isn’t it? You’re such a clever girl,” she mumbles. “I’ll deal with it in the morning...yeah.”

__________

So turning in the letter was the easy part, the only problem with it was that Harmony wasn’t apart of the meeting Leon was in, she had emails and such to take care of, which meant that by the time Rose had read the letter and informed anyone, she hadn’t been able to inform Leon personally. And she was paying for it by him storming into her office space, that she had already taken some things down.

“Really?! I learn from Chairman Rose that my assistant, my right-hand woman, is leaving!? Why didn’t you tell me this yourself!” Leon cries out moving to slump in the chair in front of her computer as she peaks over it with wide eyes mid-type of an email response.

“Uh...well...I was going to! I swear! I didn’t think Rose would tell everyone this soon! I literally gave it to him a half-hour before that meeting! I didn’t think he’d read it before the meeting!” she says meekly.

“But you love it here, this is home, you always come back…”

“But it’s not anymore Leon,” Harmony interrupts. “Galar may be where my mum is, where you and Raihan are, where Hop is, where I grew up, but it’s not home anymore. Ash...Ash is my home, wherever he goes I do. It’s...I can’t explain it!” she says with a huff, knowing that what happened in Sinnoh changed the whole game, but even with the knowledge of them being soulmates, and that hadn’t changed much, Arceus had forbidden both Ash and herself from letting people know about that little detail, only Sheena, Kevin, Dawn, and Brock were to know about it as they were there when the truth was revealed. 

“I missed the most important thing that’s happened in Ash’s life. I had to leave the day of the finals of the Alola League. I learned he won ‘after’ I got back here to Galar, and it ‘hurts’ so much that I wasn’t there to celebrate because I had a job here, but for once I want to do something that’s good for me. I'm able to do research and stuff with Professor Cerise in Kanto, but also travel everywhere! I’m doing something that I actually wanted to do for a while, and in doing so I have to give up something. This, being your assistant was always going to be a temporary thing, it never was going to be permanent, but then you always won year after year and I knew that if I stepped away something might change that. It’s not something out of the whim, I’ve been thinking about this for ‘months’ Leon. I...I really want to do this, I’m sorry if it hurt you and I didn’t have that intention to do so,” Harmony says having stood up and was leaning on her desk towards him, tears already forming in her eyes.

“I just...you leave every year for when we’re offseason, to do stuff with other Professors, and suddenly when you went to Sinnoh it changed, you always looked off when you came back, when before you were excited to help with a new season of challengers,” Leon explains his hat moving to set on the table beside him. 

“And is that wrong of me? I finally found someone I cared about, someone who actually cared about me too, in a romantic sense! So of course I was off, I missed him more than anything it felt wrong to be apart from him, and it still does. Which is why I need to leave, I can’t keep going back and forth it’s draining me so much. We’re now adults Leon, we’re legal, we’ve been doing this for years, and maybe I want to settle down somewhere, and it can’t be here in Galar,”

“And why can’t it?” he retorts.

“Because Galar isn’t home! Leon...I don’t want to fight about this, it’s my decision, are you really going to get angry at me for wanting to do something I’ve wanted to do since we were kids?”

“I…” Leon starts before sighing and running a hand over his face, “You’re right, I’m sorry, I just...I wish you told me, or told me sooner you felt a bit trapped,” he mumbles.

“I don’t feel trapped, Leon,” Harmony says moving to swing her chair to his side taking her hand in his, “I love Galar, I do, I hate being away from it, but it won’t drive me further to reach a goal that I have set, you’re my brother you always will be, nothing will change that. Ever. I’ll visit, knowing Ash he’ll want to take trips here, Postwick will be amazing to show him. Plus he’s always in awe about you, whenever I mention you. Never too jealous he is, which I find helpful because we trust each other. But besides that, he knows how much you mean to me in my life. It’s kind of funny, how he kept asking if I was sure, and I was. I’m terrified about leaving this security. I have been your right-hand woman, but at the same time, I know it’s time to move on from this and take what I learned about everything.”

“Whew, I thought you two would be arguing and yelling at each other, good thing you aren’t,” Raihan’s voice comes through the door as the two young adults glance up from looking at each other.

“Yeah, you’re not mad too are you?” Harmony asks softly.

“Nah, I figured it out a while ago that you’d eventually step down, I saw how devastated you were in the spring when you found out your boyfriend won and weren’t there. You had that heartbreaking face on you and I figured it was only a matter of time,” he explains as Harmony launches herself at him.

“Thank you, gosh I have the best friends in the world,” she mumbles into his chest as he laughs.

“Okay enough of that Water-Sparkles, we have lunch to get to. Nessa’s supposed to be...and she’s gone…” Raihan says as Harmony beamed and darted out from his arms the second he said, Nessa.

“I can’t believe this is the last time she’ll be in these meetings,” Leon says sadly.

“Eh, knowing her she’ll get into trouble and end up back here, or you get extremely lost and she’ll have to drag you here by your ear,” Raihan jokes as Leon winces.

“Ugh don’t remind me of that,” he mumbles, placing his hat back on his head as the two walk towards where everyone was meeting for lunch.

__________

“The World Championships?” Goh asks confused.

“Surprise!” Harmony calls out from the screen her Roto-phone floating above her as she called into the lab about the tickets. 

“This is so cool!” Goh says in awe glancing up at Harmony, “You got these for us?”

“What’s so cool about these?” Ash asks, making Harmony groan as Goh and Professor Cerise fell down.

“Ash, it’s Leon’s battle against Lance for the title World Champion, as the World, it happens like every ten or so years, it’s a big deal! It’s why I had to leave. And since I’m high up I’ve got tickets for you! It’s hard to get these so I can’t wait to see you guys!”

“Harmony! I can’t find my belt!” Leon’s panicking voice comes out from the hallway as he rushes into her office.

“Uh..well last I think you had them was yesterday...did you leave them in your office area...or uh..did you ask Raihan, you know he likes to prank you before events like this if he loses which he did, so might want to check with him,” she says only to hear a crash. “On second thought, no! Stay still I’ll help look, we don’t need you getting lost. Sorry love, but I’ll see you in Galar, I’ll meet you in front of the stadium and all that! Love you!” Harmony calls out as the call ends. 

“Just one more day and you’ll be here, I can’t wait,” she says softly to herself as Chu cheers on excitedly that she’d be reunited with Pikachu and Spiky.


	12. Clash of the Titans!

“Harmony calm down! They’ll get here on time,” Leon points out.

“Yeah, but since I have to get them that means you need to stay put! I can’t have you get lost\ before this event, okay? Okay!” she says narrowing her eyes. 

“Yes! Fine, I won’t leave, gosh...that was one time, I get lost in the locker room and you never live it down,” he grumbles.

“You won’t live it down because if I hadn’t found you in the locker room you wouldn’t be champion,” Harmony says in a deadpan voice making Leon grin and hug her to his side.

“Yeah yeah, best sister award goes to you, now go get your lover and friend, let’s have them see a champion time!” 

“Got it! Bye! Have fun and kick Lance’s arse! You’ve got this! I’ll meet you after this is over!” Harmony calls out waving to him as she darts away to the front of the stadium in hopes of spotting Ash, Chu resting on her shoulder to get a better view.

_______

“Do you see them anywhere Chu?” Harmony asks and Chu lets out a happy cry.

“IT’S HUGE!” Harmony hears Ash cry out making her grin and rush through people. 

“Sorry! Excuse me! Please move!” Harmony says trying to be mindful of everyone, though of course, it wasn’t common for her to be out like this so she did catch the attention of a few people. 

“Ash! Goh!” Harmony calls out over people, Chu jumping off her head just as Pikachu and Spiky, the Pichu do the same jumping away from Ash to greet each other.

Harmony’s arms fly around Ash’s neck as he grabs her hips swinging her around laughing before pressing his lips to hers in a small quick kiss before she broke away from him to hug Goh. 

“Two weeks too long! I’ve missed the two of you!” she says with a wide grin on her face.

“Harmony this is so awesome! Awesome! Awesome!” Ash cries out in excitement causing her to laugh as she tugs them along to get inside, “It sure is, this is the biggest stadium in Galar,” she explains.

“This is a great place to catch Pokemon!” Goh states with a grin making Harmony groan.

“Goh we’re hitting the stadium,” Ash states to him.

“Well I’ll be out catching Pokemon, Woah!” he says as Ash grabs hold of Goh’s upper arm dragging the younger teen with him.

“C’mon hurry move it!” Ash says making Harmony laugh as she follows after them, showing her pass at the entrance getting in while Ash and Goh scanned their tickets. 

“Alright you two, up to the booth!” she says getting two other backstage passes out from her pocket passing them to each of them. 

The two slip them around their neck in confusion. “Wait why do we need these, I thought we had seats?” 

“You do, but I want you to see it from the booth as I have to be up there, can’t cause a problem down with everyone else,” she says sheepishly. “Chairman Rose said I had to give you regular tickets before giving you passes, now come on to the booth!” she calls out tugging them up to a private elevator. 

______

“So this is your boyfriend?” A voice calls out as they enter the room, “Isn’t he a bit young?” 

“Rai...I swear Imma set Slyveon on you, wrong one,” Harmony growls shoving playfully at Raihan before tugging Ash’s hand, “This is my boyfriend, that is Goh our friend,” she points out.

Raihan lets out a laugh and moves to shake Ash’s hand, “You take care of our Water-Sparklers, you got that?” he points out, “Because she’s rather important and…” Raihan starts flashing his teeth making Harmony groan.

“No! You don’t get to do that brother talk here, stop it!” she says tugging Ash away from him, “I’m sorry love, he’s been dying to meet you for years,” she says softly. 

Goh was exploring the booth in awe looking down at the stadium “Waoh we can see everything from here!” he says as Scorbunny cheers happily.

“Now there’s food over there, I don’t think anyone else is coming though...Nessa has a photoshoot, Opal is getting ready for a play later, Milo is with Nessa cause he offered, Pieres is probably staying away. Oh, Gordie might show up, but then again his mother might be a bit of a pain at the moment to him so he might not. Bea and Allister were spending time with Opal from what I recall… and Kabu is out of the region at the moment,” she says sighing. 

“It’s fine, I’ll meet your friends eventually you know that right?” Ash tells her tugging her to his side.

“I know, we should be able to meet with Leon after this match,” she explains.

Goh gasps from the window, “There are so many people! Way more than I’d ever imagined,” he says in awe.

“Well to us here in Galar this is a huge event, battles, in general, are much more of a spectacle,” she says with a shrug. “Shh, it’s starting!” 

“Welcome everyone it’s the moment you’ve all been waiting for! We’re here to witness the world’s largest, world’s greatest Pokemon battle to determine the world’s greatest trainer! Welcome to the World Championship Series! So how did we get here? The masters 8, the top trainers in the ranked by the Pokemon World Commission have entered this competition of high stakes battling so they may rise to the much covenant title of Worl Champion! But who you may wonder are our two finalists?” The announcer announces. Just then Lances starts walking in which got Ash and Goh excited, after all, he was part of the Indigo Elite Four.

“Alright, it’s Lance!” Ash says with an excited look on his face.

“Representing the Kanto region!” Goh says nearly pushing himself against the window which causes Raihan to chuckle shaking his head.

“First up I introduce you to Lance! One of the Kanto regions Elite Four and winner of the prestigious Elite Four Cup, Lance then went on to emerge victorious from the trainer’s ultimate dream, the Pokemon World Tournament in Driftveil City! Lance showed his attack skills as a member of the Pokemon G-Men and his use of dragon-type Pokemon has been described as battling art, a world-class trainer with world-class Pokemon!” 

Harmony hears Raihan laugh making her shove him, “Don’t even start you don’t have a full team of only dragon-types so you can’t say much,” she points out with a shake of her finger causing him to groan.

“Don’t bring my babies into this,” he starts.

“Sandaconda is not a dragon-type neither is Gigalith, so no, you have no claim to being a Dragon Master,” she tells him sassily, “Now shush or we’ll miss Leon’s intro!” 

“I am now pleased to introduce our other finalist. It’s Leon! Born and raised in Galar and known for winning the Galar Champion Cup on his very first try in battles that weren’t even close!”

“I was close…” Harmony pouts as Raihan shakes his head. “Hey! We were both down to our final Pokemon. It was close! But yes he swept the Gym Leaders and previous Champion through the mud!” 

“One who has never tasted Defeat! A trainer who takes on any challengers! Even once taking on a hundred challengers from throughout the world and beating every single one of them! The King of the kingdom! The Superstar Galar! The Undefeated Champion...Leon Dande!” The announcer calls out.

“You know...he’s not wrong, but he’s being a bit biased towards Leon…” Harmony points out, “I’m surprised they let him say most of that, but we are in Galar so…” she says with a sigh. 

“And now Lance and Leon have taken their positions on the battlefield.” the announcer announces as the ref goes down closer to the pitch on an Aegislash making Harmony smile.

“It won’t be long now!” Goh says clearly excited for what was about to happen.

“You couldn’t be more right,” Harmony says grinning, knowing those two would be blown away by the battle, Ash had seen Mega battles, but this, this would be a whole new and amazing experience. 

“We will now begin the final match for the World Championship! Will both trainers come forth!” the ref calls out. “The battle will be a single match, a trainer wins when the opposing trainer's Pokemon can not continue. “

“I’ve seen your previous battles. I can tell you're a trainer of considerable skill. That’s why I imagined that you would be the one to eventually join me here,” Lance calls out.

“Isn’t that nice of Lance to say?” Ash says and Harmony hums nodding a bit.

“Sportsmanship is a good trait to have, oh no he’s going to be dramatic isn’t he?” she points out sighing at Leon who looked to be ready to pose a bit.

“Can you feel it, Lance? To witness the tense air still air on the pitch, the opposite of the audience cheering and yelling, that’s fantastic, wouldn’t you say?” Leon calls out making Harmony snicker.

“Man of words that Leon is, why doesn’t he have a girlfriend again?” she points out to Raihan who rolls his eyes.

“Cause he can’t talk to the ladies like that, he’s utterly helpless with that.” Raihan points out snickering. 

“But remember the audience is also a bit cruel, they want nothing more than to see one of us lose after all! But I love pushing past the fear, I love giving it all I got as a trainer, and it’s the greatest feeling!” Leon says doing a spin with his cape. “And I can’t get enough of it!”

“You think you’ve already won,” Lance states a smirk forming on his lips.

“The reason I’m unbeatable is because I learn from every battle I take part in. And today! I’ll learn from my victory!” Leon calls out his eyes narrowing intensely.

Ash furrows his brows, “Isn’t that counting the eggs before they hatch?” he points out.

“Leon’s exceptional Ash, he sometimes is able to predict quite easily how a battle can go. Not to say he doesn’t prep, you should have seen him last night with Charizard, they were working in sync. He gets this way with most if not all battles though.” Harmony tells Ash softly. “You get used to it after a while, he’s not doing it in a way that is mean spirited, but it’s a way to get Lance to try a bit harder or it messes with the trainer he goes against a bit.” 

“There’s no need for words now, we will battle to determine who is stronger!” Lance calls out.

___________

“Please bring out your Pokemon!” the ref calls out.

Both Leon and Lance send out their Pokémon. 

Leon's choice is obvious; it's his Charizard, while Lance sends out the Shiny Red Gyarados, much to Goh and Ash's excitement. 

The ref gives the signal to start the battle, and Leon makes the first move, ordering a Flamethrower. 

Lance counters by ordering Gyarados to use Hyper Beam. The two attacks clash, until Gyarados's attack finally overpowers the Flamethrower, but Charizard successfully evaded the attack. 

While Gyarados is frozen and recharging, Leon takes the opportunity and tells Charizard to attack with Air Slash.

Lance, well aware of Hyper Beam's handicap, has Gyarados smack some rocks off of the battlefield to block the move. 

This doesn’t frustrate Leon as he orders another Flamethrower, but instead of blocking or dodging it, Lance orders Gyarados to use Dragon Dance, increasing its Attack Power and Speed, at the cost of the Flamethrower making a direct hit. 

Lance orders Gyarados to use Aqua Tail, and the super effective move scores a direct hit, knocking Charizard to the ground. 

Goh points out that Lance knew that since Flamethrower was not very effective on Gyarados, it was worth taking the hit while increasing Gyarados's power and speed. 

Harmony shakes her head, “True, but Leon knows what he is doing too, sometimes it’s best to know how the foe works out battles, he’s used this with me before, it’s widdling Gyarados down. Blaster and I have tried similar tactics to take Charizard down, he won’t go down without a fight.” 

Lance orders Gyarados to use Ice Fang repeatedly. Thanks to the boosts provided by Dragon Dance, Gyarados is able to rapidly attack Charizard multiple times in succession, dealing with notable damage. 

Leon upsets the rapid-fire attack by having Charizard use Fire Spin, trapping Gyarados in a vortex of fire. 

Unfortunately, the fire spin doesn’t last very long as Lance has Gyarados put out the flames with Aqua Tail, before resuming the Ice Fang assault. 

However, Leon then reveals his secret trump card and has Charizard use Thunder Punch, interrupting Gyarados's attack and inflicting great damage on the Atrocious Pokémon. 

“Are you kidding me! I thought he had Charizard know Solar Beam!” Harmony cries out, “If he could have done this the whole time why waste it on Solar Beam with Blaster and I?” she grumbles huffing a bit, a pout forming on her lips.

Leon orders more Thunder Punches, but Gyarados blocks them all with Aqua Tails.

Both Leon and Lance are determined to keep the battle going and recall their Pokémon in preparation for their next moves. Lance activates the Dynamax Band on his wrist, causing Gyarados's Poké Ball to grow giant, before throwing it and sending out his now-Dynamaxed Gyarados. 

Leon responds to Lance's move by Gigantamaxing his Charizard, making the match a Dynamax battle.

Ash and Goh are astounded to see Dynamaxing being used in Galarian Pokémon battles making Raihan and Harmony smirk at each other. “If you’re freaking out about this now, just you wait for a battle between Rai and Leon, they’ll both go Gygantamaxing, meaning like Charizard and that Snorlax they’ll take on different forms,” she says wincing as Ash overly excitedly grabbed her are with wide eyes.

“You mean more Pokemon have those cool forms too!” he says excitedly.

“Cinders, Blaster, Toxy, and Chu here all have G-max forms. But actually any Pokemon can Dynamax, as long as you have the Dynamax band like Rai and I do,” she points out holding her wrist up showing off the light blue and yellow band she has. “It’s hard to get these though an average trainer doesn’t usually get one. I’d have to ask...but I might get you one.” she whispers softly, “Now pay attention it’s just getting good!” 

Lance orders a Max Geyser, but Leon counters by having Charizard use Max Lightning, disrupting the Max Geyser and dealing with massive damage to Gyarados.

Lance follows up with Max Strike, which Leon counters by telling Charizard to use Max Airstream, which not only pushes Charizard out of the attack's way but also hits Gyarados, dealing even more damage. 

Deciding to finish the match, Leon calls out for Charizard's signature G-Max Move, G-Max Wildfire. 

Lance desperately calls for a Max Guard, which successfully stops the G-Max Move, but Leon's confidence remains unfaltering, and as soon as the Max Guard dissipates, G-Max Wildfire's secondary effect kicks in, engulfing Gyarados in flames to deal additional damage. 

Having already suffered a lot of damage in the battle, Gyarados is unable to withstand this and faints, reverting to its normal size as a result. 

The ref makes the official judgment, declaring Gyarados unable to battle and Leon the winner, making him the World Champion.

____________

“Who would have thought Lance could have lost?” Ash says, sounding slightly disappointed. 

Harmony moved to slip her arms around him kissing his cheek, “Sometimes that happens, he fought amazingly though Ash. Leon’s not one to mess with; he's undefeated for a reason. Maybe one day he’ll be defeated but it’d take a strong trainer to do so.” she says softly. 

Ash’s frown turns a bit up as he nods, slipping his own arms around Harmony, “You’re right.” 

“Charizard you did very well,” Leon calls out to his partner as he patted it before glancing up at the box winking at Harmony who rolled her eyes waving at him.

“Bloody creep,” she grumbles.

“You mean cocky?” Raihan teases, making Harmony huff.

“Yeah yeah whatever, he’s not gonna shut up about this is he?” she points out.

“Nope you know he’ll be as happy as a Sylveon for weeks!” Raihan points out. 

“So I better block him now so he doesn’t bother me?” she jokes.

“Might be a good idea...the fans will be restless these next few weeks.” he points out.

They glance down seeing Lance and Leon shaking hands, clearly discussing something though their mics had been turned off as the crowd was going wild.

Once their mics were turned back on Lance held Leon’s arm up, “Here today we witnessed the rise of the World Champion! If a trainer has a strong and outstanding nature, their Pokemon will respond! And that is how a trainer grows strong with their Pokemon! As strong as Leon and Charizard!” Lance calls out to the crowd.

“Now once again presenting the winner of the World Championship, the one and only Leon Dande!” the announcer calls out as Leon does his Charizard pose making Harmony shake her head.

“Course he had to do it, I was surprised he didn’t do it earlier,” she points out, making Ash look confused. “It’s the Charizard pose, you know how I tend to do a pose after winning? We both came up with it when we first started our journey. He has one too, and it’s that right there,” 

“Now I really want to have a battle with him!” Ash says excitedly, making Goh gasp from the side of him.

“What!? Ash are you crazy!?” Goh states shaking his head in disbelief.

“I mean you could? It’d take a lot of work though,” Harmony points out, “Like a lot, I would say you’d have to be able to beat me in order to get to Leon, once you can do that I’d think you’d be ready to take him on.” Harmony says nodding as Raihan scoffed.

“Me too! You’d have to beat me before getting to Leon, I’m his number one rival!” he points out making Harmony turn to glare at him.

“Number one? Uh in case you’re forgetting I’m second to him in Galar, meaning I’m his number one rival!” she points out. The two start spitting at each other over who was a better trainer but it stopped when there was a huge crash and the whole stadium shook.

“Oh shite!” Harmony cries out as she spotted the Gigantamax’ed Drednaw stick it’s neck in the stadium, “How in the bloody hell did that get there!” she cries out, making eye contact with Raihan who nods, “You get Leon, let me try to get it handled, make sure that they know we’re initiating an evacuation of the stadium!” she says to her best mate and moves towards the door only for Ash to grab her.

“No way are you taking that on its own! It took ‘three’ of us to take that big Snorlax and we didn’t even attack it!” Ash says with slight panic in his voice.

“Ash I can handle it, but...if I tell you no you’ll go anyway, so just stay closer to me, please, the last thing I want is either you or Goh hurt because of this,” she states earning a nod from both her boyfriend and Goh.


	13. The Climb To Be The Very Best!

As soon as the trio rushed out of the stadium to confront the Gigantamaxed Drednaw Ash did exactly what Harmony didn’t want him to do, which was call out to it.

“Hey there you gotta calm down!” Ash calls out.

“If you keep wrecking the place there won’t be a stadium for long!” Goh calls out as well.

“Ash...Goh...that’s not...that’s not how this works!” Harmony says with a gasp. “We needed to do a surprise attack not do this!” she says as Chu lets out a battle cry, “I know Chu...we could attempt to G-max since there’s energy but I don’t want to destroy any more than has already been destroyed.”

Of course, while they spoke it irritated the Drednaw as it extended it’s head nearly biting them as Harmony shoved them all out of the way with a groan. “Okay...new plan...we take this as a raid battle and attack it, Chu you’re on the duty to try to hit its face okay?” she says, “Ash Goh..please try not to upset it more but still attack it...we can take it down…”

“Right! Time for a Pokemon Battle!” Ash says as he gets up, Pikachu and Chu getting in battle-ready positions.

Goh however was not convinced with this plan, “Are you sure this will work!? How can you battle a Gigantamaxed Pokemon!?” Goh says as Harmony groans.

“Goh I would explain it to you but we really don’t have the time to do so! Chu start out with a good electro ball wind up! Spiky you stay in my bag understand?” she calls out to her partner and the baby of their family who coward in her bag. Chu charged up a rather large ball of electricity before tossing it up and using Iron Tail to bat it straight towards the Drednaw’s face. 

It hit, but as usual, it didn’t do that much damage making Harmony groan, “Of course you’re a high leveled G-max pokemon for Arceus’ sake this is gonna be harder than I thought,”

Ash followed by trying to use a Thunderbolt, along with Goh having Scorbunny use double-kick to attack it, them to having little to no effect on the G-max Drednaw.

As most of the move did little to nothing, the Drednaw took control and it lowers it’s head only to go and extend its neck again, Ash tries to stop it with Pikachu's Electroweb, but it ends up only momentarily slowing Drednaw down.

“Move it!” Harmony says shoving Goh and Ash once more in front of her biting her lip as she skidded against the broken ground.

Drednaw chases them, but it soon extends its neck to its maximum length, preventing it from chasing them any further. 

The trio and their Pokémon have stumbled upon a bunch of glowing red cracks in the ground, with red lights flowing out of them and into Pikachu. “What’s going on?” Ash asks confused.

Having spotted this Harmony lets out a small curse, “Oh bloody hell, nope we need to move,” Harmony says tugging at Ash.

“Hey wait what about Pikachu?” Ash says confused why his girlfriend was dragging him away from his partner.

“Pikachu’s gonna go big…and in this amount of space you’re nearly going to get squished,” she says with a gasp as Chu watches a bit in horror. Trying to control a Dynamax without a band was not recommended or even common. 

“Pikachu just Dynamaxed?” Goh cries out in confusion.

“Gigantamaxed Goh! That’s not Dynamaxing! I’m more concerned because Ash doesn’t have a wristband, but then again mine is glowing so it could have reacted badly to it...oh shit this might go terribly,” Harmony says clearly panicking.

Ash finally shook out of his gasping look and ordered Pikachu to use Quick Attack.

“Ash it’s not Quick Attack! It’d be Max Strike!” Harmony says with a gasp her eyes widening as she watched, much to her horror this close to Pikachu using a move against the Drednaw his usually great speed is reduced to slow lumbering, giving Drednaw plenty of time to use G-Max Stonesurge. The G-Max Move causes Pikachu to stumble back and hit the stadium, shaking it and causing panic inside. 

“Guys there’s still a ton of fans in the stadium…” Goh points out as they heard the screams.

“Yeah I know, they can’t clear it fast enough probably. They don’t want people trampled, we’ll have to try and get it to go back down to normal ourselves!” Harmony calls out to them.

Ash next calls for an Iron Tail, and as Pikachu prepares to attack, which Harmony again attempts to correct him but spots Leon up on the balcony area and sighs in relief. Just as As Pikachu executes Max Steelspike, successfully hitting Drednaw it winds back up in order to use Max Rockfall making Harmony panic a bit.

“If that hit Pikachu first it’s game over, it’s way too effective!” she calls out just as Leon calls from the balcony.

“Ask it to use G-Max Voltcrash!” Leon calls out and Harmony groans smacking her head.

“I should have had you do that from the start, shite, I got carried away,” she grumbles.

“Leon!?” Ash says in a gasp clearly not expecting him to be there.

“Your Pikachu can do it! G-Max Voltcrash!” he yells out.

“Okay! I’ll try it!” Ash calls out back to him before turning his attention back to Pikachu, “Pikachu! G-Max Voltcrash!” Ash calls out to his partner just as the Rock starts falling down and the move not only ends up stopping Max Rockfall on its tracks but also sends Drednaw flying back. Upon landing, it quickly reverts to its normal form and size causing Harmony to sigh in relief collapsing on the ground with a groan.

“Never ever again, that was far from safe and never should have been able to happen,” she grumbles with a groan.

“Does that mean it worked?” Ash asks as he glances at Harmony on the ground moving to grab her and get her up, “No laying on the ground, it’s bad for you,” he scolds with a smile as she shakes her head. 

“It sure did, G-Max Voltcrash huh?” Goh says smugly 

As Pikachu also reverts to normal, Ash congratulates him on the job well done with Chu and Spiky jumping away from Harmony to go nuzzle and cry out to Pikachu. Spiky was incredibly awed at him and was animatedly chatting a mile a minute as Pikachu and Chu tried calming his excitement down before he shocked himself.

“Harmony!” Leon calls out having raced down to greet them, his arms moving to quickly check her over as she rolls her eyes.

“I’m fine, stop it, you’re being that overprotective brother movement, and it’s not cool,” she mumbles shoving him away a bit as she snakes herself around Ash. “What a way to meet my boyfriend and friend huh?” she jokes.

“When you said he gets into trouble a lot I didn’t think it’d be this much…” he says making her glare at him.

“I told you that it’s the trouble that follows us, but you never believe me, now you do and I ugh you’re annoying,” she grumbles.

“Er..well uh, aside from that Thanks for helping me back there,” Ash says with a smile on his lips, “I really appreciate it.”

“Well I should be the one thanking you mate, so you must be Ash...and Goh?” Leon says glancing at them.

“Yes, I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and Harmony’s boyfriend,” he says grinning at the woman beside him who kissed his cheek. 

“And incredibly sappy,” she murmurs, “But he’s lucky I love him,”

“I’m Goh from Vermillion City” Goh introduces.

“And as I’m sure you know I’m Leon,” Leon introduces himself. 

Ash cracks a smile, “Oh I know you, you get lost all the time and give Harmony a heart attack every so often when you do get lost,” he points out with a smirk as Leon groans.

“You told him that? I thought we were friends?” he jokes.

“We are, but I have to embarrass you brother dear,” she jokes. 

“You know what...I’d like to ask a favor!” Ash says a look on his face that made Harmony shake her head.

“No...Ash get that thought out of your head, nope I don’t think….”

“Would you please have a battle with me?” Ash asks ignoring Harmony and Goh who both groaned at his asking.

Leon seems a bit shocked by the offer making a face as Harmony shook her head, “Of all the insane things you’re pulling a Paul and asking Leon to battle like he did with Cynthia…and Diantha” she grumbles with a groan.

“You know you can’t Gigantamax your Pokemon here, what do you think you’re doing?” An annoying voice calls out making Harmony turn and glare.

“I believe it was okay given the circumstances,” she says viciously. “And if I recall I have given them access to things, therefore they can do what they want. Especially since the Champion himself encouraged him to use it to save the Stadium, otherwise we’d still be in a mess with even more damage,” she says with a glare making the man back down with wide eyes. 

Leon was trying to hold back a snicker, Harmony may be short, but she knew how to put people in their place. He cleared his throat and nodded, “Yes..what Harmony said, it’s fine, without them the Stadium would have been destroyed. At least treat them with respect,” he says.

“Oh please forgive me for being so very rude,” the man says bowing but Harmony still glared at him as Ash squeezed her arm.

____________

As Harmony got changed for bed she noticed Ash was lost in thought and as she was braiding her hair she sat beside him, “Okay I know you’ve got a lot on your mind, and today was quite a bit of a shock, but Leon is rather busy. It’s really hard to actually get to battle him and I get to battle him when I’m here!” she says softly moving to take his hands in hers.

“You think he’ll actually battle me though? He didn’t take me up on the offer when we left.” Ash points out.

“I think you made a very big impression on Leon, that’s for sure, and I think maybe if you give him some time he’ll do something about it.” she points out. “But for now, let’s just spend some fun here in Galar before we have to leave later tomorrow,” she whispers. “And if it makes you feel better I’ll try to find a Raid den that we can battle in? One that is empty and we can do some more Dynamaxing. I’m sure I can find a spare band somewhere around here.”

“That sounds like fun, thanks Harmony, you always know what it is to cheer me up,” Ash says his arms wrapping around her and his chin resting on her shoulder. 

“I can think of a few other things that cheer you up, but I kinda want to sleep...unless you can convince me otherwise?” she points out his cheeks flushing a bit. What happened after that was between the two of them, that’s for sure.

____________

The following morning Harmony was seated with Goh and Ash during a late breakfast, tapping away at her phone. -Where are you? I think I want to take up Ash on his request- came from her phone making her smirk and glance at Ash who was clearly daydreaming. 

-In front of the Pokemon Center, we’re having a late breakfast, please don’t get lost-

-Great! And I don’t try to get lost, I just don’t know where I am half the time-

-Haha yeah right, see you in five minutes!-

-Lol yeah right, I’m timing you World Champion!-

“The scones in Galar are the best you can get anywhere!” Goh declares making Harmony snicker.

“Well that’s what we are known for, our tea is better too, non of that water down stuff you call tea back in Kanto,” she teases. 

“Ash? What’s wrong?” Goh says turning to glance at him only to be a bit shocked that Ash clearly wasn’t paying attention. “I’ve never actually seen you turn down the change to eat before...is he sick Harmony?” Goh says slightly panicky. 

As Harmony was going to open her mouth to respond a Skwovet rushed onto the table gobbling up a scone set in front of Ash. 

“Ahh! There’s a Pokemon I’ve never seen!” Goh gushes, grabbing his phone and scanning it.

‘Skwovet, the Cheeky Pokémon. A Normal-type. Skwovet keeps Berries in its cheeks, but if its stomach is already full, it can temporarily store food in the tufts of fur on its tail.’ 

“Pokeball Go!” Goh cries out, tossing it as Harmony shakes her head.

“Every single new Pokemon, at least Skwovet’s are easy to handle,” Harmony points out to him.

‘Skwovet has been registered to your Pokedex!’ Goh’s Rotophone calls out.

“Another Pokemon! This time it’s from Galar!” Goh says excitedly shoving the phone in Ash’s face only for him not to react.

“Oh my gosh, Ash Ketchum!” Harmony hisses kicking Ash in the leg causing him to jolt.

“Ash, what’s bothering you!? If you want to talk about it we’re here for you,” Goh points to himself and Harmony.

“Huh!?” Ash says finally snapping out of it causing Harmony to groan and bang her head on the table. “Oh...I was just thinking about Leon’s awesome battle yesterday that’s all,” he says his cheeks flushing.

“Really!? That’s what you’re thinking about! Ugh, Ash, I told you it’s going to take a lot more to get even close to Leon with battling skills,” Harmony tells him with a shake of her head.

“Yeah, I’m not sure I’m surprised anymore…” Goh says with a sigh.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Ash points out confused.

“If there were 25 hours in a day you’d have one more hour to think of Pokemon Battles,” Goh says in a monotone voice.

“You know I don’t think so…he thinks about a lot of other stuff…” Harmony mumbles as her cheeks flush slightly.

“C’mon if I don’t get ten hours of sleep I start acting goofy…” Ash points out.

Harmony snorts, “Wait so you never get enough sleep, you’re always goofy,” she jokes and he glares at her poking her side making her squeal a bit. “I take it back! I take it back!”

“This is about how you want to battle Leon right?” Goh says. “Trying to get a battle with Leon is not as easy as you think…” he points out.

“But Harmony knows him! Can’t that help?” Ash whines making her gasp.

“You’re not using me to get to Leon! Do it yourself, join the World Championships and then you just have to rank up,” Harmony says with a huff as Ash’s eyes widen.

“I wasn’t going to use you to get to Leon! I’m not that low...don’t be mad my love!” Ash cries out his arms wrapping quickly around Harmony and a pout forming on his lips.

“Fine...I forgive you, but you have to work your arse off to get up there you understand?” she points out.

“So how does it work?” Ash asks Goh, his arms still wrapped tightly around his girlfriend. 

“Yeah, you register online then you get your rankings through battles and all that. Then it’s the top eight that make up the Master Class. At the end of the Class-match season, there’s a tournament, where trainers in the Master Class battle each other…” Goh explains.

“And the one who succeeds in winning goes to battle against Leon to try and claim his title,” Harmony finishes with a small smile. “It’s really rough, I’ve done it once before, but even then it's still rough. I wouldn’t say it’s horrible, but it’s rough to keep up. It’s why I settled with just doing it once,” she explains.

“So does that mean if I submit my entry then I can battle against Leon!?” Ash says rather excitedly.

“Well I mean if you can rank high enough, yes, yes it does,” Harmony says with a nod of her head groaning when Ash let out a what he would claim manly squeal as he squeezed her.

“Harmony’s right, it’s based on how many wins or losses you have, that gives you a number, where the ranks are as followed: Normal Class is 1,000 and above; Great Class is 999-100; Ultra Class is 99-9; and Master Class is the top eight, with number one being the World Champion,” Goh explains with Harmony nodding along.

“And in order to get to Leon you have to make your way up those ranks,” Harmony says softly rubbing Ash’s arm as he thinks.

“Hmmm...Well, all I gotta do...is win battles right!?” he says rather excitedly.

“Well and not lose any battles...which could be hard to do, everyone usually loses every once in a while…” Harmony points out softly.

“Eh...I’m sure I’ll just keep winning!” Ash says rather determinedly. “Got it!” Ash says standing up excitedly and shoving two scones in his mouth quickly.

“Ash no! Last time you did that…you needed something to drink…” she says with a groan only for Leon to sneak up from behind her.

“Drink this,” Leon says with a small smirk on his lips as Harmony glared back at him.

“Ahhh I’m fine...thank you...LEON!?” Ash says with a gasp, “Harmony why didn’t you tell me he was here!?” he says, trying to keep his cool.

“What are you doing here!?” Goh says just as surprised.

Harmony rolled her eyes, “he just got here, he likes to think he was sneaky but he asked me if we were still here because he had something to ask you, so why don’t you go on and say it?” she says shoving her best mate forward as he nearly tripped but caught himself.

“Hey, shoving isn't nice,” Leon points out childishly.

“Neither is being late and you said you’d be here five minutes ago,” Harmony bites back just as childishly before the two crack a smile at each other.

“You did say you wanted to battle me right?” Leon points out making Ash’s eyes light up and Harmony and Goh groan.

“Oh come on! We just explained to him that it’s not that easy!?” Goh cries out pouting off to the side a bit at how his whole presentation about the World Championship League was backfiring slightly.

“Calm down Goh, Ash impressed him last night,” Harmony points out.

“In more ways than one, also Harmony always praises you for being really good...have to make sure you’re good enough for my little sister,” Leon points out making Harmony glare at him. 

“Stop it! No...no stop Leon...I don’t need a battle to defend me, I ‘know’ Ash is right for me!” Harmony growls out with a huff. “Also I’m not your sister, you’re my best mate!” 

“Eh, you’re still practically my little sister,” he says with a shrug, “So what will it be Ash? Want to have a battle?” 

“I don’t care what it’s about but battling you would be...so AWESOME!” Ash cries out excitedly making Harmony laugh a bit.

“That’s Ash for you,” Harmony says turning to face Goh who looked on in disbelief. “He’ll never say no to a battle,”

________

Once at the stadium the two lined up with an official ref, even if the battle was one just for fun, no stakes involved. Harmony and Goh moved to sit in the stands, with Chu and Spiky cheering on for Pikachu and Scorbunny watching with slight awe. 

“Hey what’d Leon give Ash?” Goh asks.

Harmony narrows her eyes before grinning, “Dynamax band, like mine!” she says tugging her sleeve down where her band was, “Though of course mine is more custom with yellows and blues to match my types I like...that one is a more basic one. I just don’t know how Ash’ll use it. Pikachu doesn’t go back in his Pokeball like most Pokemon.” she says rubbing Chu’s head lovingly.

“So how does Chu do it then?” 

“It’s similar to a mega-bond I’d say, where our hearts connect and she’s able to harness the power that way, I’m sure Ash will be similar in that sense. Chu and I usually don’t go G-max though, Toxy my Toxtricity, Hatters my Hatterene, and Blaster my Blastoise are the ones that I tend to G-max.

Goh nods and soon the battle was underway.

Ash of course chose Pikachu, while Leon called out Charizard, just like Ash had hoped he would. 

Even though Pikachu has a type advantage, Leon reminds Ash of his unbroken winning streak. 

The ref starts the battle, and Ash makes the first move by ordering a Quick Attack, which gets countered by Charizard's Thunder Punch. 

Ash follows up with an Iron Tail, but once again, his attack is blocked by a Thunder Punch.

As Charizard goes on the offensive, Ash calls for an Electroweb, but Charizard breaks through it with Thunder Punch before using Air Slash, scoring a direct hit. Despite this, Pikachu is still standing strong, and Ash has him use Thunderbolt. Charizard answers by using Flamethrower, which starts pushing the Thunderbolt back, leaving Pikachu with only a struggling barrier of electricity to protect him from the Fire-type move.

Fueled by Ash's determination, Pikachu starts applying more power into his attack. 

Responding to this, Ash's Dynamax Band starts to glow and sends Dynamax energy into Pikachu, causing him to start growing again. 

As the Gigantamax process takes effect, Thunderbolt is transformed into G-Max Volt Crash, which overpowers Charizard's Flamethrower and actually managed to hit it, knocking it to the ground. 

Ash is happy to have successfully achieved Gigantamax again, but Leon responds by recalling his Charizard and Gigantamaxing it as well. 

Ash tells Pikachu to use Max Strike, but Charizard easily dodges it before using Max Airstream. Pikachu struggles to stand up in the face of the powerful blast of wind but is eventually thrown back. 

Ash calls for a Max Steelspike, but as Pikachu struggles to stand up again, Leon tells Charizard to use Max Lightning, which interrupts Pikachu's Max Move before he can execute it. Ash decides to go all out and orders a G-Max Volt Crash, and Leon responds with his own G-Max Move, G-Max Wildfire.

Both attacks connect, but Charizard manages to endure the Electric attack, while G-Max Wildfire's secondary effect is too much for Pikachu to handle, and he shrinks back down, defeated.

____________

Harmony, Goh, Chu and Scorbunny raced back onto the field just catching the tail-end of the conversation Ash and Leon were having.

“I want you to break out!” Leon says, raising his fist excitedly.

“Break out?” Ash asks confused.

“Let it rip, do your best, cause you have the potential to battle him again,” Harmony says as Chu jumps off her shoulder onto Ash’s in order to give Pikachu some reassurance, while Spiky still sits on Harmony's head. “Which I’m sure you’re totally capable of, in fact with how that battle was I think with enough training you have the potential to actually beat Leon here,”

“Ha! He’ll have to get through more of my team to get there, I gotta get going, See ya Ash, Harmony,” Leon says waving at them. 

Harmony smirks, “Don’t get lost! The exit is straight ahead!” she calls out.

“I won’t! Don’t forget to text and all that, can’t have my sister ignoring me!” Leon retorts back.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, you’ll be hearing from me too much Lee!” Harmony calls out, her arms slipping around Ash in a grin. “Your battle was great!”

“Leon! Let me have a battle with you in the future okay!?” Ash calls out determined.

“The next time we’ll be in a tournament Ash!” Leon says grinning tipping his hat.

“Okay!” Ash says excitedly, moving to kiss Harmony’s cheek gently as she beamed at him her eyes shining brightly. 

___________

As the trio exited the stadium Ash let out a cry of excitement, “I’ve decided! See I’m going to enter this competition and battle Leon again! And I’m going to win it too!” Ash says jumping a bit, “That’ll be my next step into becoming a Pokemon Master!”

“Perfect, that plan has Ash written all over it!” Goh says with a grin on his face. 

“Oh it sure does, and I know you’ll go far with this. I believe you’ve got what it takes to actually beat Leon, just you wait,” Harmony beams as Chu chatters excitedly to Pikachu about it.

“Now can we go eat?” Ash says sheepishly his stomach growling.

“Gosh you and food, yeah I know a place, Goh you want to join us?” Harmony says turning around to Goh. 

Goh shakes his head, “Nope, you two go do your date night, leave me out of it!” Goh says, making a disgusted face. 

“Your loss, let’s go, Ash! You’ll love it! We’ve got the rest of the day before our night flight so might as well spend more time here, who knows when we’ll get to come back!” she says tugging his arm as the couple rushes off to go spend time with one another.

“Those two are so weird...but guess that means we can try to find more Pokemon, right Scorbunny?” Goh says excited about what this next chapter of their journey would bring them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there it is the first chapter of Pokemon Journeys! Since the first episode is actually about Ash's Pikachu I thought I'd turn it into Harmony's Chu, and how they came to be, also leading up to the first episode! Which is a huge one by the way! I can't wait until I have all 13 of the first episodes and not like 5.


End file.
